


Trial Run

by CassetLoveStory, SomethingthatsaysBubbles



Category: Smosh, Smosh Pit, Twitch - Fandom, anime - Fandom, gaming - Fandom, smosh gaming, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Adults, Established Relationship, F/M, Gaming, Smosh Games - Freeform, Smosh Pit - Freeform, Smut, Twitch - Freeform, Voice Acting, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassetLoveStory/pseuds/CassetLoveStory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingthatsaysBubbles/pseuds/SomethingthatsaysBubbles
Summary: Follow on the adventures of a new domestic life for Damien and his girl! Explore some challenges but also celebrate the outcomes of learning to work together in a new place!
Relationships: Damien Haas/Original Female Character(s), Damien Haas/Reader, Damien Haas/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter One

And there it was, another laugh coming from his belly. I had the stream on mute considering the real-deal was settled in the room next to the kitchen. Walls were thin in our place, neighbors mutually aware of other neighbors business. Some good, some bad, most of the complaints were thankfully the new-er couple in apartment 3C. It was below our small sanctuary, which was nicer since no one could be above us. It was also nicer because we scored a quiet sun porch somehow in our findings a month back into considering a place.

Damien’s work had him all over. He was in an office larger than an average LA town-home. He was on a plane headed to wherever for however long. He has ended up in a few cars filming in neighborhoods just down the road- I mean the traveling never ended. Which is why when he was at home he knew how much it meant to keep everything in balance. Streams were his own schedule created, meals were together, and once it hit a little passed night time we shut it down. Night time was what he and I both deemed actual quiet hours. Sure the complex had it in their manual that was somewhere around here, but we need that time.

“And let’s take that break! We’ll be back-a rooni soon, thanks again guys!” his voice rang out in a light note. His breaks were to freshen up his voice, or come make sure I was alright. Very attentive, that one. Ever since we moved in together and he saw how much alone time I was having, his anxiousness to make sure I wasn’t ignored soared some days.

The door I heard squeak open and my cheeks never failed to turn pink on cue. Footsteps across the carpet shuffled around to the divide of tile and plush. I was at our dining table, closing on a few work docs I had myself before shutting the lid and looking up to my hard working gamer.

“I’m fine before you ask Dame…” I smiled knowing he picked up on my teasing. His figure was leaning on the egg-white wall, blue-bangs hanging in his eyes some, and his t-shirt and shorts laying on his form nicer than I needed right now.

“Hey, I hear your words, I just,” his hands came up in defense as he sat across from me with a chuckle, “making sure, okay? I like checking in with you babe, but seeing you had work makes me less guilty.” his pause before saying guilty was a tell-all. This stream was a make-up one. His schedule had worn him out and this was last minute. I took his hands in mine and shook my head.

“Damien, Christian, Haas.” I giggled watching his eyes widen in a joke knowing this was our running joke. Ian had made a remark how I had this mom-complex instead of a significant other sometimes. It has led to both of us mocking the situation and reciting the other’s full name when we needed to make a once-and-for-all point. I continued rubbing hands, despite the clamminess from his intense session, “I love you, my worry wart, okay? I live here with you, we are officially here for a full month together. Please, baby, please try to feel less guilty for doing what makes you happy apart from me? I mean really Dame, we’d be on facetime between shifts anyway, and you know I understood then, I get it still.” I watched him look down and nod slower taking in my plea. His blush on his cheeks was visible and I could almost time it by his sigh, the words that was always how he started a response to these sorts of things.

“I’m sorry,” his small sad chuckle watching me try not to giggle too much at this had me break anyway, “I just, don’t want you to think I’m not aware that we still should spend time together now that you’re more immediate than across town?” his shrug gave away his nerves. I let go of his hands then to stand coming over to him with a motion to give me some space. Gently, I settled in his lap, legs off to the side while hands settled onto his shoulders. His arms came around me softly turning into a sturdy squeeze as I rested my head against his. A sigh of relief came from him that I returned to him as well. 

“Break’s almost over, and you’re clearly feeling it, hey,” I let his eyes meet mine as I tried my best not to pout, there was a reason I remembered as to why I tried to remain on to my side of the table, “don’t let this bring down your hype okay? We will have all the time in the world after.” I tried to speak reason and watched his brown eyes look me over. They knew I was spitting half bullshit, and half truth. For the moment, since he did have something to tend to I smiled the best I could- passed the idea my head created was to use my girlfriend card and have him call it- and left him with a peck on the cheek. “Feel like a snack or something to take back in there baby?” I offered quietly watching him frown, but glance to the fridge.

“Juice? I mean the voice needs a little refreshing.” his voice was drifting into another thought he wasn’t vocalizing, but really didn’t need to. I went to get up, but felt his arms tighten and another sigh came out. My features I let soften and couldn't help brushing over his cheek. He was letting his shadow come back some so the pricks of the hairs made a brush sound some against my fingertips. 

“Damien, it’s I sit in with you without warning or we can call it if you feel like you need us time, I will say I support as well, you going back in there, and stop stressing over the idea of how lonely I am when I understand all of this life of yours, I wouldn't have signed a lease with you if I wasn’t ready. I love you, I knew what your work life looked like. We’ve been together for how long babe?” I watched him take a deep breath before answering me.

“Like- forever, I get it.” his witty response and eyeroll had me eye him. 

“Dame-” I cocked an eyebrow watching him break into a chuckle as another squeeze came followed by lips to my forehead.

“May I please have some apple juice and I promise I’ll be done by eight?” his sheepish yet joking manner slowly came back making me clearly relax. He was genuinely working through it and not gearing up to be back recording his gorgeous face.

“You,” a kiss to his lips had us both smiling wider, the air you could feel lift, “may, and if I put pressure on you by setting an alarm would you feel better?” I had to tease him, surely though with the throat laugh I got was worth the shot.

“God you know how I like it baby, just tearin my hair out, stress headaches, sign- me- up!” The sarcasm dripped so thick from his voice that I heard before feeling my palm smack his shoulder. A fake ow fell from his lips on cue before he let me free to go grab his animal crossing mug he got as a gift. I grabbed juice filling it, which didn’t take much time, but felt eyes on me.

“Take a picture babe, you’re burning a whole through me.” I deadpanned before losing grip on the facade. Damien stood then coming over laying a hand on my lower back and lips to my cheek. His voice was almost addicting how it changed as he smoothly slid his mug from my hands.

“Or I could have the real deal once I’m done?” a wink and long steps left echos around me. I heard the door shut and almost scowled hearing how- like a switch I swore- he was back and just so full of sunshine. He was riding on the fact we both were now anticipating his free time instead of him feeling out the worst scenario that didn’t actually exist. I glanced over to my laptop then passed the doorway into the living room. My mind set on two options. I was either going to order our favorite delivery, or, I was going to slip into pajamas, and declare it frozen lasagna night. Decisions, decisions.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those darn pesky delivery people and how dare they quickly bring food!

“Babe? Hey?” his voice called out through the apartment. Damien I could hear shuffling around as I was upstairs changing after ordering in. Our room was just put together last week. Laziness was a mutual fault in us. Once the bed was done we assumed all had to follow with unpacking without our guidance. Sadly, it didn’t work, and Damien had come home to me throwing empty boxes into the living room blindly. I had created some sort of gauntlet my prince had to beat to get to me that evening.

“In here Dame, just getting comfier,” I had called back hearing the shift and steps come closer. A small draft as he stepped in the room creeped passed me and the bed shifted when he plopped down. I had just pulled the tank top down my person, leaving undergarments to not be wasted until tomorrow. The gray shorts to match had been maybe stolen from the boy as well. The guy knew how to relax and thus was a perfect individual to take, literally, fashion advice from. As I turned around fiddling with the drawstring, I watched him flop over towards the tablet. He was on his side- half on the bed as he pulled up my last app that I opened.

“So?” I heard his voice actor take a turn as it resembled an awful version of Bane, “you thought you could sneak some japanese cuisine passed me, did you?” he held out the last bit of his ‘you’ as I snorted trying not to give that ego some more brownie points.

“You,” I half mocked him as I snatched the tablet to set back on our dresser to charge, “cannot just let me treat you after a hard day, can you?” I crawled on the bed slow towards him watching him think that one over. He knew what I hinted at when his hands snatched me up, pinning me flush against him after a half-roll. He always loved being big-spoon. I made the joke in a zombie apocalypse I was no longer snuggling but yet a meat-shield instead. He never fought that argument, which had me slightly scared.

“Did you seriously pay for all that with your card?” it was a playful growl against my ear as arms constricted around me. It was a security thing by now but also he had his love for nails softly scratching over them. I blushed deeper, but was shaking from giggling. Damien had this beneficial quirk- if I was that kind of girlfriend- where he enjoyed treating us. It was always ‘babe- just use my card!’ which is thoughtful, and does save me money. However, it’s rare I can ever do the favor. 

“Mmm-aybe?” I squeaked wrapping an arm behind us to reach scratching at his hair. Lips grazed my neck as one of his hands I felt come around to gently nudge my cheek making me look into his eyes. Boy those chocolate pools just saw right into my soul some days. At this moment they were looking for me to admit my crime.

“You’re bad. Why didn’t you ask me? Hm?” the softness in his voice had a hint of a whine in it. The rest was sleepy gruff from talking all day. I could feel him speak against my skin as I smiled nuzzling him finally turning to face him fuller.

“You were so busy, and-and I just wanted to let you close out a stream still without your followers actually seeing that you’re really only a human and do have a life besides work?” I actually batted eyelashes and watched him look me over as I smiled innocently. His thumb stroked over my cheek as he tangled our legs together. His leg hairs pricked mine some making them twitch just a little. I leaned into his touch trying to hold his gaze. It was hard to read him when his end dropped off mid conversation. I swear if he just would speak his mind more- rather than think twice over before speaking we’d be able to skip to the more fun moments. By fun I meant sexy-fun. 

“Try again babe.” was all he left me with as I blushed then down to my chest. His glance following it had him blink at me then lean to nuzzle my nose with his. I dropped my smile and sighed content being all snuggles as I responded.

“You always pay, Dame, I never can get the drop on you- so I took what was a nice thing and just did it. Don’t be mad at me.” I whined by the end of my weak argument feeling him sigh as his other hand rubbed my back. 

“Because I love you, duh.” a small chuckle rang against him and I as he rolled his eyes. I huffed tucking under his chin as lips pressed to my forehead, “Okay,” he jokingly cleared his throat dramatically, “thank you baby, I do appreciate you, and rather should actually be more than grateful with my indecisive ass…” his expression I saw change from trying to be mad to nodding quickly that he forgot for a moment. Damien, for whatever reason, since we moved in, has developed a bad habit of studying a menu before making a decision. Usually it involves me walking away and asking him to come get me when he’s ready. 

“Hey, I promise,” I rested a hand on his chest, smiling more when he overlapped it rubbing my knuckles, “your sushi is on there, your sauces, soup, and gross smelling whatever dish you get I can never say right.” I always butchered his fancier meals he would try once, order ten times after, then never have again.

“Oh, I saw,” his voice was lighter yet still had the tone of ‘I was going to be got back for this’, “and again, I love you and appreciate this, really.” a peck to my lips and a small toothy smile had me relax with that. “But,” and thus the growl was back as he grazed my lips again with a warning, “I get to pick the movie we eat to.” I rolled my eyes giggling like an idiot before kissing him again letting it linger.

“Better not pick a loser then, now come on,” I attempted to get out of his arms to help him up, “Damien!” I whined feeling him hold me closer then roll over on his back keeping me steady as I sat up straddling him. His fingers laced back with mine letting me settle freely before kissing them.

“Say it back, you butt,” he mumbled shyly against my knuckles, “I said it, now your turn!” he eyed me as I giggled uncontrollably. I had to tap his nose for a moment to stop and let me get some air once it escalated to laughter.

“Y-ou!” I managed to get out, “are so sil-ly!” I shook my head shaking on top of him.

“I am baby! Haven’t you heard?!” he threw our hands to each side as he announced this piece of info. We both kept hearing the meme and finally one stream a popular few on it had called him this. Smosh’s crew got a hold of that and it became this thing. Damien was baby, and he had been using this as an excuse for silly things.

“Shut up!” I laughed harder leaning down pressing my forehead to his giggling softer with the closeness. A squeeze of his hands as mine crossed behind my back so he could hold me without letting go had him glance on purpose. His eyebrow I saw cock as he silently had me realize I was trapped worse.

“Make me darlin’.” the soft southern tone he naturally had when he was being intimate came out in that small dare. I let a hard sigh through my nose go and hummed closing my eyes. It did this magical thing to me. It was calming, and just reeled me in. He knew this though. Countless nights in the car when we first got together he’d sing either a song with the radio and it would just be unfiltered him, or during more private moments like this- it was to bring us down and recenter us. Who knew, a tone, someone’s voice carried could bring you back down to Earth and send you to the moon in one. 

“Baby-” I sighed into him, feeling his hands still keep mine behind me. 

“Hmm?” his lower register hum did things to me. It was that foot in the door moment of either making us suffer till bed or still removing myself from this moment to see how long we had on delivery time. 

“You happen to see how long we had without scarring the delivery driver?” I giggled softly planting a soft kiss to his jaw. A beat passed of him trying to use the right head before a choked whine came from his throat.

“Damnit,” he rung out with a groan of complete disappointment, “no.” another annoyed tone to add on as he then pouted. I couldn’t help but laugh softly into his shoulder flexing my fingers around his. A huff raised and dropped his chest letting me know, without looking, he was left glaring at the ceiling cursing away in his head at the idea we were not going to be immediately interrupted, but also had no time for a quickie. “Just had to be like, the best waifu ever! Get us a nice dinner, then go and use your awesomeness, turn me on, and then suddenly take sexy time away!” his hands needed to help him speak let mine go as he waved them around whilst complaining. It gave me a chance to push myself back up from his chest and sigh shaking my head down at him.

“Dame-” I was going to remind him neither of us really had anywhere to be afterwards but was stopped as a finger went to my lips.

“Shhh, just let me have this, I’m going for an Oscar babe.” his sarcasm had me done with it but of course I had to leave him with something before climbing off of him. My head said don’t be any meaner, but this was a little late as my lips wrapped around his finger. It shut him up immediately as his eyes grew bigger as his mouth left agape. I then kissed it, slid off of him, and the bed- just in time to hear the buzzer to our place.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how we got here guys. I'm sorry that it led this way. Sad stuff... first flashback I ever wrote too, woo?

We needed all of our T.V dinner tray-tables to hold everything we had ordered. Damien was pleased to see dessert being even included. I was curled up on one end of the sofa and he the other for our usual places hadn’t changed since our living situation had upgraded. This seemed as odd as can be considering we valued cuddles, but it was more for the convenience of Freyja and Zelda. Those two were always up for being included during dinner and things were going to stay that way for them. We had agreed even if it was a little stressful on them the schedule they were used to was going to remain. To our luck, they settled in nicely, and even made places of their own with a little more space to prevent fighting. 

“Babe?” I was brought back to reality for a moment hearing Damien speak a little louder. He was waving the remote at a movie choice on Disney+. I read the description and snorted before glancing at him.

“I thought you hated being sad while eating?” I teased him watching his eyes roll. He was stopped on the movie UP which we loved but Damien had this thing where if he got too emotional while eating he’d need a break. 

“Uh, it’s not all so sad? I can handle it.” he pressed play watching the screen fade to the opening credits. I shrugged singing out an ‘okay’ as I popped another bite in my mouth. Damien mocked me for a moment before I looked over watching in time his smirk contort some with his mouth full.

“Zelda, Freyja, come on ladies, back me up!” I nodded towards Damien with a giggle, “after all the toys and snuggles we had while he was at work, you’re gonna just lay there?” I got at least a small purr out of Freyja which had Damien snort and end up choking a little.

“Y-ou really expect,” he took a drink of soda and continued, “to turn, my children, against me?!” The drama was so real in his act. I nodded quickly before reaching to scritch Zelda’s head.

“We gotta stick together in this house!” I cooed watching Damien turn away his head clearly cracking up. I saved him the effort and sighed rolling my eyes, “Yes, Dame- we pussies have to back the other...there! I said it!” I watched the chopsticks hit his plate before his head fell in his hands. A long wheeze before loud laughter went into his palms. His figure shook as he died there before we even could finish dinner.

“B-aby! Wh-y! Oh wow! T-hat,” he wiped tears and sniffled trying to hold it together, “is a gem to hear, oh god, I swear,” his red eyes met mine as I giggled listening to how tickled he was, “you’re gonna have to somehow transfer that level of comedy to me for work, seriously!” 

“I am not that funny Dame; talk to Shayne for help on-” I was cut off by an intense play-glare as Damien leaned over the cats to get closer.

“So he’s funnier than me? So I’m but a bore? Have I not entertained?!” his voice rose in pitch as he pretended to reach out for confirmation of all the lies I had apparently carried. I was unable but to hold his hand while shaking my head knowing I had a pitying expression. Damien’s bottom lip I watched pout outwards as I did just sit there not knowing a good comeback. All I had was to squeeze his hand then meet him in the middle with a small kiss to his cheek.

“You know I love you and your antics, right?” I offered softly with a smile. His jaw muscles I saw having a hard time not mirroring my expression. “Dame?” I purred almost smiling wider watching his cheeks blush. His smile slowly drew and a chuckle softly rumbled his throat.

“I do know, you suck at not letting me have tantrums.” a warm whisper before what was supposed to be a kiss, ended up a furry tail swiping between us had us both snort and look down. “Well, gee, did we interrupt?” Damien’s hand released mine to pet over Zelda’s fluff, “My goose!” a kiss to her head as she chirped before jumping off the couch to get some water had Damien and I sigh seeing Freyja stretch out more instead.

“You’re gonna have to be a mean cat-daddy and move her if we’re snuggling after dinner,” I cooed into Freyja’s soft finer fur, “such jealous geese.” I pecked her head then giggled when a kitty-glare came my way. Damien’s fondness of how well the three of us took a liking to each other had him almost glowing. He was scared that there would be issues in the beginning but we learned treats and pretending I didn’t notice one inch closer when snuggling alone on the couch helped break the ice. 

“Freyja, you be nice to your-” there was always a pause when he would naturally go for finishing that statement, “erm- just- be nice, we actually really like this one, okay?” I looked down, smiling, but feeling it. There was this hurt in that pause when he would say what was supposed to be cute things, and instead it washed over again. We had openly talked about it, up and down- left to right, and I was understanding. He had chosen to wrap himself up safely. No one was allowed to love him after her. She was his world, they were supposed to be a family. 

“Baby sit down, I’ll clean up- you streamed all day, please?” I needed to get up and move. The idea of sitting on that conversation creeped up less than before but it was there. I was grabbing containers blindly and barely hearing Damien mumble a response. He sat back on the couch and snuggled Freyja watching more of the movie. I was too far gone into my head to see if he noticed. I watched almost like a movie- stacking things, cleaning dishes as it echoed in my head.

‘She just- she was here, and then she was gone. I did everything I could, I changed things I thought would help. I worked out more, I cleaned more, I just gave all I could until nothing was left. I screwed up somewhere I know it.’ It was like being stuck in a time warp. It was our first date and he had mentioned here and there things about her. I saw he must’ve just been in that train of thought so I kindly brought it to the surface.  


‘Damien, I am so sure you didn’t. People fall out of feelings, it’s not a first. I’m so sorry.’ I had reached to hold his hand. I remember sliding it across the table and I remember the flinch I felt but he pulled everything together not to move it away. 

‘No, no- I should be apologizing. I dragged you out, you look great, and our conversation of choice is how I suck at relationships? Please, at least you’re not blowing me off. That was eventually the ideal thing to happen when I would go on about this. Roomate didn’t wanna hear it, fuckin’ Shayne- poor guy, front lines of watching me just- tear myself down.’ His hand did slip from mine and waved the air clean as he made a face shaking his head. The hurt was still plenty, he was not over it, but he did choose to try and have dinner. He chose to let us get this far.

‘Why would I be blowing you off? Hey, look at me, please?’ I remember watching his lip tremble, his eyes glassy and unable to meet mine fully. I remember the sorrow I felt watching him look around unable to compose himself. He wasn’t with a crew, a camera, an audience. His safety blanket was gone and all he had was an innocent date who seemed too understanding. I remember whispering his name and the hold I saw in his gaze when it grabbed his attention.

‘C-an I take you home? I will pay for everything, I promise. This was a mistake. See, okay, Sh-ayne said I needed this, ya know? Said if I just went for it, and let my guard down- I’d, I’d be on my way to being better, and-’ I had to stop him by squeezing his hand I caught again in both of mine. He was spiraling in front of me. I hushed him softly watching him look at his one hand wrapped safe in between my two. 

‘Breathe, Damien. Please? Fresh air, and I want you to talk to me, okay? I think the only mistake here is that you’re catching yourself letting go. It’s scary, I know, but just-’ I had flagged down a waiter. I paid that night and that’s where I believe he thought he owed me till we died. I remember small bits after. We walked around a park that night and I listened tentatively to it all. How he kept the kitties, how he knows in early pictures when he joined Smosh he looked ill. He had so many levels to him I barely kept up. At the end of the night, I didn’t expect him to ask to see me again. Obviously I did, we went from there. Slowly he learned that his heart was too big to shut off, and that he loved being snuggled after long work days. He learned about himself more with me I think because I wasn’t expecting to fix him. If I was to be dating him, he was more than able to let himself make those choices. He let me support him, he let me hold him, he let me love him eventually. I was forever grateful, I am.

“Someone, is busy, a little too much for my nerves,” arms snaked around me while the last plate I rinsed. I had scrubbed counters by that point and I was getting too good at letting Damien point me back to Earth. I used to jump, I used to squeak, I was scared he’d catch me overthinking. I then remembered if he really were concerned he’d ask. He never had an issue. “Why don’t we,” he had reached to shut the water off and took the plate from me, setting it in the dish rack, “let this, be done. Okay? I literally just watched a movie- alone, and I know baby, you like being the waifu, doing dishes, and cleaning, but baby, my love, my beautiful,” he was begging, “it’s not gonna save you from not talking about things.” I was turned to face him and a finger of his held my chin. 

“I’m-” that cocked eyebrow shut me up. I was gonna give it a weak shot and tell him I was fine. Damien blinked letting that air hang between us before dropping his finger and pulling me into a tight hug

“I didn’t mean to do it again....” he whispered almost painfully into my hair. I’m not sure which of us shuddered but arms held tighter mutually. 

“D-ame?” my voice was shaking, I must’ve shuddered, it had to have been me. 

“I’m sorry, god I’m sorry…” it was sincere and soft. His voice was nothing but comfort. I took deep breaths.

“Still not bla-ming you, baby. I’m sorry I- I just- I can’t replace h-er and I’m n-ot h-ere to…” I hiccuped feeling that burning in my throat.

“Shh, I know, god do I know babe.” his hand was in my hair brushing through it as we swayed in the kitchen, “One day, I’ll be able to s-ay things, okay? I’m still trying to work on it…” his voice trailed off. I cried softly into him shaking my head.

“Da-me, I wasn’t there for them in th-e begin-ning… I’m not their momma- you don’t have to do that... “ I begged into his chest. Damien’s huff was cutting off a retort and replaced with a kiss to my head.

“Can we try couch or bed? As much as you’re planted in here, I think we need snuggles and to lay up for a bit. That's okay?” he was offering to relax and try to feel better. All I could do was nod before gripping his shoulders as my feet lifted off the floor. An arm supported my butt as I hid into his neck. His other arm supported my back. I sniffled wrapping my arms more around his neck feeling his scruff on my temple as he stepped back into the living room.

“Couch i-s okay, where's the blanket?” I was so small in my speech, but was glad feeling the blanket draped over me before feeling Damien maneuver us to laying on the chaise of our sectional. He kept me tucked to his chest, a firm hand rubbing my back as I breathed helped some.  
“Better?” he asked so softly, “did you wanna talk about it hun?” he was offering to hash it out. I shook my head breathing him in before swallowing to express a thought anyway.

“Am I another distraction?” I didn’t want to see his face, but felt his jaw shifting. A sigh slowly escaped him.

“Would we have signed a lease if that was the case? No. Not at all. Babe, hey, look at me,” he asked sternly. I blinked up with wet lashes looking at how serious he was in the moment as he continued once I was paying fuller attention. His hand reached to hold my cheek as he spoke, “You are it as far as I know. Okay? I say that as so because, well, we can’t predict things, and I know we agreed to give it a while before we talk about the actual upgrade. But, yeah, you have been a huge influence, baby. You helped me more than I could ever know.” his head dropped for a moment then he smiled looking close to tearing up as our eyes met again, “I mean, you should’ve left me. I still have all this stupid baggage and I- literally, I do not at all, deserve this. Yet, after it all? I am starting to see I do, I want you to feel that way too. Belonging. We both deserve that.” he leaned in sniffling with me pressing lips to my forehead then replacing his lips with his own crown. Arms held me close as he whispered into me. “I love you. I love you and I loved her too. She is gone, and I cannot change that. I understand. I promise, I am here with you. I can help us being here and now okay? I want to. You’re never a project baby. Ever.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Backstory, some fillers, but with a twist!

God she was beautiful the way she slept so peacefully. Everything about her had me in awe. The way she tucked into me. The way she smiled when I was purposely-and not- being a fool. The way her laugh just spat sunshine in my face and I loved it. I love her. I love her all so wholly man, and I just want her to know this. I’ve learned so much about myself, and about how things are supposed to work with someone else. She literally is the most understanding half of me. She worked hard to not push or judge either when this mess all started. I didn’t think I’d ever fall again, but it was something about her passive persistence to want genuinely to see me, for me, I was just- hooked.

There was a ton of time passed since, well, that.. Everyone at first did the ‘oh man that sucks,’ ‘oh wow what a bitch,’ ‘you deserve better,’ and all of me for years- believed none of it. I was the bad guy, I was the one that just couldn’t, period. I mean you wake up man and just everything feels more spacious, and yet you still can’t find room to breathe. Half of that was probably cause I was depressed and didn’t bother cleaning up anything. It would instill the idea I was moving forward. I didn’t want that, though. I wanted to loyally stand there, waiting, in case she needed me again. I mean I was there stagnant. 

Until this force offered some help. I would owe Shayne for forever if we ever got married. I mean, she was just supposed to come in, handle a few things for Ian- something legal with our merge with Mythical- and leave. That was all, but Shayne can never help himself. Just had to waltz on over and introduce himself. She liked his humor more, I believed fully. They had chatted I guess for a bit before he gave her a tour. I happened to be at my desk editing a new skit we wrapped when a light slap almost nudged my shoulder.

‘Don’t be rude man, say hi?’ he was motioning towards her. I cleared my throat, instantly threw on my professional side, and shook her hand. 

‘Uh, excuse me, I’m so sorry, they’ve been cracking the whip on getting back episodes done and-’ god I just remember feeling so pushed into her when Shayne explained he was giving her a tour. Do you know how many other nice women he did that to? All of them. Same thing to the damn joke of how we’ve had to wear shock collars around here before. It was a bit in Smosh Games, he wasn’t lying, it sucked. 

‘No, I see you’re working so hard, um-’ she was so shy then. Her cheeks were pink as she realized we never exchanged names. 

‘Damien, or whatever you find suitable, heh…’ it was such a weak attempt to be wholesome and humorous. Really I had been just working non stop. It helped me get a break from the chaos screaming in my head. I remember Shayne behind her then looking so done with me. 

‘Well, Damien, it was nice meeting you, I can tell you’re uh, busy?’ she was looking at the Eat it or Yeet it episode for the Pit channel. It was paused at just the wrong time. I was eating something god awful and had paused it right on cue to instill the right amount of embarrassment. Shayne by the point saw the look I gave which cued him to leave. I was thankful I could go back to my usual programming.

After the day had ended though, I remember she hadn’t left yet. Ian I guess had some clauses he needed sharpening so it was odd to seem curious about the stranger still lingering. I felt myself wanting her to look at me, notice the creepy acquaintance who slowed his stride as he passed the meeting room. It was just those two in there but how big only two people sitting in there made it look, struck me for some reason. 

‘Or? You could ask her to dinner?’ I was really gonna miss those ten years off my life span after Shayne had snuck up on me like that. He had a hand on my shoulder as he bounced his stupid eyebrows that I promised not to tell anyone he plucked himself sometimes. 

‘Or? You could- totally go away and let me text you later on about personal space?’ I was kidding and thankful he laughed.

‘Just- Dame, listen, if she is the reason you are now- what? Ten minutes and counting to why you haven’t left after working overtime? Maybe, and I know you’re still very closed off, it’s okay, but maybe, see. Just- as a guest here even, there, pull that card, and ask her to dinner, man.’ I was glaring it felt like as he carefully plotted out what I knew I never would’ve acted on alone. ‘One dinner, it could change things up for a moment, okay? It could be better than this stalemate that is one sided now.’ he pressed. I hated it. He was using that degree we joked about. 

‘Ya know, why don’t you ever do this?’ I shoved my arm out pointing in the direction of the glass covered room. Clearly if she had to see this, she had the best view of watching two grown men argue about who was taking her to dinner she never agreed to yet.

‘Because I’m not the one she asked more about after walking away- which, I am taking her example, ‘ another tap on my person, ‘good night buddy!’ he called over his shoulder as I found myself alone again once he turned the corner towards the parking garage. I was called out, I felt exposed, I was too busy to realize I wasn’t all that alone as my head spiraled.

‘Damien, right?’ her voice said my name and it threw me back into myself. I remember I spun around and just- her concern… the way her head tilted as I tried to regain composure, tried to catch my breath she stole- rightfully. ‘You gotta be, blue bangs aren’t popular and that seems to be how my conscious chooses to remember your name.’ She was rambling, I had time due to her own faults. I cleared my throat and was going to apologize-ladies dig that? Don’t ask, but I had the intention to speak until Ian was a few feet behind her glowing practically. Two thumbs up high as he backed more then turned toward his office. 

‘I uh, thought they were a neat idea, ya know, just different?’ I butchered it. I was an actor, I was used to improv, but man she ruined it. I remember almost feeling ridiculous. It was just so- wrong to me at the time. I locked my shit down hard, man. I was a one-woman guy and one was already in that spot, I mean, she was clearly missing for that time, but yep- one...woman.

‘Well, I like it with your personality so far, I mean,’ and then she reached, just oh so naturally, and brushed my bangs over. Her fingers had grazed my forehead and I couldn’t breathe… It was again her being that force, something, stupidly, woke up that I tried to kill off long times ago, ‘I mean it’s tasteful, you’re not obnoxious with it. Compared to man-buns an all!’ her smile at her own joke had me smile. I felt so weird to naturally fall into this-this thing again. She was so light in her everything. Her smile, her eyes, her fingertips, she was almost motherly, but in a way that was just pure compassion. She was an empath like me.

‘Thanks. I um, ya know just went for it, needed a new reason someone would just touch me right?’ oh god I wish present me would just tell her to run. There were so many other things I could’ve said to her. I was lucky she reached up and feathered my bangs back then with an actual laugh that hit home. 

‘Well it worked, I mean, for your hair at least, heh,’ she smiled wider with again blush slowly taking over her cheeks. I wanted so weirdly to just reach for them. Not to strangely hold her face in my hands and Swayze her, but just, I found her pulling me in obliviously.   
‘Well again, thanks, I really liked it. Um, so, did you find what you needed around here? Shayne’s our only tour guide so if you still need something before you take off, I can- help.’ I was bad. I was bad at setting up this kind of mess. I was bad at trying to hold my breath as I felt my chest shake from nerves. 

‘I uh, actually forgot a lunch., well really didn’t expect your boss- Ian? To want to go through so many more details. I had to skip breakfast trying not to be late, and I was almost anyway, it’s been a day...any chance you can point me in that direction, Damien?’ she set me up. I was set up, there was no way it had been that simple. It was though. She saved me from having to make further a fool of myself. I ended up offering to take her, since, well, I only just had to be home and sit with my geese. We ended up at this place that was alright, small, maybe a little cozy, I tried. I tried until I caught myself over doing it. Or just doing it, that, moving on crap. From there on, it went as predicted.

I mean it did. We talked, I panicked, she saved me, I owed her an explanation, and now have been trying to show her how thankful I was for it all ever since. This included not letting her spend her money, all the love and affection I wanted to just give her, and maybe dinner once in a while...heh.

I remember these events in my dreams, in my wake, always. She will always be my moving force that offers- not makes it an obligation, to let me step forward. I got to choose with her, I get to. I get to love her, and I let her love me too. Even when she is drooling on my arm in her sleep after her own breakdown, or rubbing her nose on my wrist. Okay maybe, it’s a little gross but I’ve seen worse from her end. Sometimes it’s more than snuggling on a comfy surface that takes her down from whatever spiral she’s in. Sometimes I have to let her yell, and cry, and rage at whatever it is. Even if it’s me, because she won’t complain, like ever. She won’t put herself there because I think of what I’ve expressed. She just is supportive and kind, and loving. So when her last straw is had I want her to be able to get it out. I let her go to that place because her feelings matter too. I just know sometimes she overcompensates. She tries too hard not to create the idea that she’s unhappy. Because she knows that’s how my last one began, and ended. She just wants me to feel safe and loved, and I’ve sworn she’d always be able to feel the same with me. I love her more than I ever imagined loving someone. Beyond personal history. Beyond whatever pettiness I stupidly thought was what I deemed healthy in a relationship. Beyond someone who just couldn’t grasp of trying to communicate beyond silent treatments, and especially beyond myself back then. I promise for myself, I will be better, for her. I already got me down, so far.

“D-ame?” her voice was the tone of just making sure I was okay, a natural response that has thankfully become less over time. She was trusting me to be relaxed and alright in the quiet lately.

“I’m still here baby,” a kiss to her hair, so soft on my lips, “shhh, we’re alright, go back to sleep I’m okay.” she smiles curling tighter into me. I feel her warm sigh then can’t help but chuckle as she croaks back to me.

“I’m sorry...I drooled on you again…” and with that she is out. Yet, always, I will tell her even if she can’t hear me:

“I love you, it’s okay.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nap has been had, casual flirting and party chats is now!

I woke up in our bed. The curtains had been drawn and I was barely covered up possibly from my own doing. I could barely see the reflection of my once corpse from the flatscreen at the foot of the bed. Damien had insisted in mounting it so we could have more space. It did work, but how large it was had me nervous it’d fall and scare us to death or hurt one of the kitties- which would be worse.

I looked over to my phone charging on it’s night stand and then saw my screen flash due to face recognition. It was late for Damien. Usually he was in bed by now playing his switch at least. We tried to be in the bed by 10pm. I know though lately with being night owls, we’d synced differently. Damien was pushing 11, whereas I still was up here by 10:30 the latest. It was like he was trying to borrow time he didn’t have when things got crowded with his schedule.

I could hear him downstairs though, he was playing online with Shayne I believe. They got together too and went over things here and there while either killing something together or just hanging out in open world. I looked at the doorway then back to our tv wondering if I should give him his guy time or go be nosey. My decision was made however when I heard him mention coming to check on me. I sat up then waiting patiently hearing his steps come closer. 

“Hey! There’s my sleepy head!” Damien’s grin was wide as he stepped in to sit on the side of the bed near me. His hand rests on my leg as I stupidly smile back at him. “You just wake up? I didn’t wake you did I?” he was cautious again but lighter about it. I shook my head and stretched. 

“No, baby, I was debating on intruding or not.” I shrugged watching him nod downstairs.

“Well you’re going to want to, I made coffee after tucking you in, I don’t have work tomorrow so I wanted to sorta ruin my life.” he shrugged back as I then realized the coffee mug in his hands. My long blink and huff had him chuckle. “What? Like we’ve never done this before?” His sarcasm and another eye roll had me slap his shoulder shaking my head.

“You’re gonna regret this if they call you in tomorrow, I will not show mercy.” I leaned into him whispering the last bit before kissing him softly. That hand slid to hold my side as he stole another peck then kissed my forehead.

“Come snuggle before you threaten me some more, we’re just hanging out in Stardew.” Damien nuzzled me gently as I sighed burying both hands in his hair brushing through it.

“You wanna carry me? I wanna be lazy too.” I giggled with him as he held up a finger setting his mug down. He shifted off the bed then as he tugged blankets off of me. “Now it’s cold! Dame!” I play whined still smiling as he then hooked an arm under my legs and supported my back before standing straight. 

“Make sure to grab phone, my mug, or the tablet if you’re gonna sit down there.” he ticked off things for me to be occupied with. Sometimes he and Shayne got very into the groove and ended up redoing their farm or attempting to complete tasks. I did snatch the tablet after pointing to it feeling Damien lean so I could. I already had his mug as well balancing it in my lap for a moment then securing both items in my hands.

“Okay we can go, I’m good.” I rested my cheek in his shoulder as he did carry me back to the couch. 

“I tried to fix the living room while you slept. Its why I put you to bed.” he explained as I settled in my snuggle spot next to him. I could tell he did do some cleaning and felt a little bad when I tugged the blanket back down. I threw it over us and heard Damien hum with a smile.

“Does look nicer in here, thanks babe.” I sat up kissing his cheek feeling his jaw make him smile wider. He loved praise, it was cute.

“I live here too, I know my office is trashed but at least we can shut the door and forget for a while, right?” he was kidding. I knew I had got on him and even offered to help organize, but the man liked his one room to just be gross in. Damien had taken his coffee back, setting it next to him. He picked up the controller with his headset and changed a few settings to where I could hear Shayne as well. 

“So did the poison work?” Shayne knew Dame liked to include me while they played. Damiens chuckle as one arm came behind me letting me lean into his side caused me to sigh quietly. I shifted so he could hold me while playing which we both enjoyed. 

“Oh yeah, but I got lonely so I carried her down here with me, ya know?” he shrugged hearing Shayne snort.  
“Hi Shayne!” I sung out knowing Damiens mic would pick it up. Shayne sung out an aww before responding.

“Hey Gurl! Welcome back to the land of the living!” Shayne lightly offered me a dark, but kind greeting. I giggled glancing seeing Damien smile warmly at me. I mouthed a ‘what?’ before seeing him mute his mic to lean and kiss me softly.

“Love you so much,” another kiss that felt needier before he sat back up as I rested my head on his chest, “glad you’re feeling better too.” he offered as I nodded.

“Thanks baby, I do, I love you too by the way.” I whispered seeing him unmute. Shayne knew occasionally from the small click that certain things Damien would say he just wanted private. I mean sure an ‘I love you’ was casual with us, but the certain way he drew it out with kisses was meant to be saved.

“Listen if you guys wanna just-” Shayne teased making Damien huff.

“Hey, if you wanna hear us make-out then be my guest, but all I wanted was to check in with her before we took down mister baddie tonight.” Damien retorted hearing Shayne make teasing disgusted noises.

“Not my thing man, um, just, make sure you watch your breathing, cause the one time- ya know-” Shayne was recalling when Damien and I thought, emphasizing the word, thought, we were being sneaky. It was a good few days without the other and we just needed to be close. We couldn’t help ourselves, I may have been bad, my hands wandered, Damien apparently sounded like he was running a marathon, Shayne was scarred. 

“Both hands, are outside the blanket jackass!” Damien shot back shaking his head. He turned then to me and shoved a finger at the screen, “Can you believe this guy, you give me one han-” Damien went to make it worse on his best friend as I died laughing.

“Stop! Dude! I get it, you guys were feenin’ but seriously!” Shayne was cracking up with us. It was all in good fun. He got it.

“I promise, no touching will take place tonight. At least while on here, okay?” Damiens wink had me swallow hard. I shook my head then until my body was slowly heating up feeling him nose my hair silently asking for me to look at him.

“Well thank you, finally, you learn some decent courtesy!” Shayne pressed on making Damien snort before I could look at him. He sat back up and let the moment pass while continuing on with fixing up his crops.

“You’re an ass dude. Let’s see what we can accomplish now that we’ve gotten that out of the way? Yes?” Damien made his voice airy as he responded. I grabbed the tablet once they got into their groove looking up random things. Damien occasionally would kiss my hair or include me in conversations they’d aimlessly have. It was nice, I liked the simple idea of how we kept this still including the other.

On my end I would tap the tablet showing him different things around our place we could have. Our cards were upstairs though so the list on saving items for later on was larger than usual.

“So a month in eh? You guys seem alright by the way!” Shayne I tuned into when he mentioned that. Damien’s smile was so big as he nodded as if Shayne could see him.

“Oh yeah man like we got a groove and everything.” Damien was proud of us. I could tell by the squeeze I received as he answered.

“Neighbors don’t hate you?” Shayne teased. I snorted remembering the new-er ones that took our title.

“Oh not anymore! We got a couple in the place like below us I think? Babe, please confirm?” Damien laughed as I rolled my eyes nodding, “She’s saying yeah, um, no they like- don’t stop. I’ve had to adjust my streams because I was scared they’d ruin my Twitch career.” Damien wasn’t wrong. There had been a few times we just would be bewildered at how passionate, loose term, they got. We readjusted where his desk was at, as we learned their schedule. 

“How? How did you guys manage to be located with someone worse?” Shayne was also referring to finally once Damien and I went public with our friends and family. He realized we were really, really, good together physically. A lot of times sneaking around his work, learned how to manage in his car, before work, after? We had quite the checklist. It was awful for everyone at one point because Damien was a snuggler for sure. Snuggling took time and he was late a couple times because of it. 

“Well you see Shayne, when two assholes meet at the same velocity-” Damien joked making Shayne crack up, I huffed looking up at him shaking my head. “What? He thinks I’m hilarious!” Damien was laughing too as he shoved a hand toward the screen. I tugged on his shirt to kiss him a little rougher than I wanted watching him relax. His smile against my lips after had him growl his love before Shayne spoke up again.

“No really though, I mean you guys now can just get it out all you need, except Dames, my man, gotta like make a rule not before work.” Shayne laughed at his own poke as I whispered to Damien who still hadn’t pulled away.

“Why does he suggest this Damien Christian?” I got a snort from my love who nuzzled me.  
“Because they can’t get me to focus if we bang before work…” he admitted. I cocked an eyebrow before speaking up then.

“Are you kidding me?!” I laughed hearing Shayne snort.

“Oh so you just never told her?” Shayne understood what context wasn’t said thankfully.

“No? Why would I want to? That shit is embarrassing? I mean who wants to come home and go, ‘Babe, okay, so, totally got teased by production today!’ like, just no.” I was dying of laughter at the sight. Mister professional Haas just getting yelled at for being in the afterglow during set was interesting to think of. Shayne I heard snort again as Damien rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“Poor babyboy,” I sang out watching Damien side eye me, “just so sensitive after-” I teased him hard then watching his blush rise. Damien was not often in front of a joke so it was fun to tease him. 

“Shayne, could we uh, call it here man? Someone here is getting wayyy over her paygrade and I think it’s time we head to bed.” Damien’s jaw was tighter after announcing that. Shayne was dying then tried to give his best sympathies as Damien said his good nights. I watched him turn everything off then turn to me.

“I love you?” I weakly said with a nervous giggle. Damien leaned over me having me fall on my back. Eyes intensely bore into me as he caged me under him. Meanwhile I was down to small begs and squeals. A growl came from his throat as he rested his forehead to mine.

“You better get the pretty ass upstairs, in bed before I get to ten-” Damien was rarely ever rough in bed which made this moment feel so new still, I caught my breath and just had to push it.

“Or what you gonna do to me mister big and scary boyfriend, hm?” I answered with a small set of more giggles. His eyes grew wide but that smirk had me almost then and there. He was too good at getting me without words, yet had that last threat that made me take off.

“Or we’ll be adding a new couch to our list of bullcrap too, and you know that- is a promise.” his voice was low but I did manage to squirm from him running towards the stairs, he called out after me as he got up what I knew was to tidy up again some, “I prefer my in-trouble girlfriend to be naked when I get up there please!” I squealed trying to strip as I ran. Damien I heard cracking up when I almost tripped getting my shorts off just before the bed. I hid then under the covers peeking out towards the door waiting for my demise.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I know some have been dying for this- as always, unseen things can happen though!

I knew he didn’t actually count as he shuffled around putting things away. I heard grunts as he did finally work his way to the stairs. You could hear the fabric fall of his shirt and a sigh come from him when he reached our doorway. I couldn’t help but squeal when he eyed me hands on his bare hips except for his boxers.

“Really now? As if I’m the boogie man?!” Dame blinked down at me as I bit my lip still under the covers. I nodded with a giggle before watching him sigh then step closer to the bed. His hand reached out teasing the idea of ripping the covers down exposing me, “You do it or I will missy, choose!” He was wiggling his fingers as I begged through giggles.

“Baby no! You always do it too fast! It gets cold!” I whined watching his eyes get bigger as he smiled wide slowly reaching toward the comforter.

“Choose wisely my dear,” he used a proper gentleman's tone, “and you know damn well by the way? You will not be cold for long, so really now who’s stalling? Hm?” 

“But you said, you wanted me naked and in bed, and here I am!” I was stalling cause it drove him nuts. He knew he was being made to wait. In a workplace where instantly a ton of things are on hand, he had been learning at home I was not on a schedule. I liked letting it play out. 

“Smartass.” he growled, it was then an instant I was de-blanketed and cried out covering myself.

“DAMIEN CHRISTIAN YOU ASS!” I was laughing with a groan. Weight and limbs climbed to tower over me as he sat on his knees straddling me for once. 

“Oh I know honey, just so mean to you.” he cooed sarcastically as I crossed my arms pouting he began ticking off on his fingers all the reasons, “I, totally love you unconditionally, annnd I, like- always snuggle when you want, I’ve sat through five outfit changes- just to go to the store, I always fill your gas tank- you never do mine-” I went to protest and was stopped, “Up-bup-bup! I got one more-” he slid down on his elbows then smiling a little darker and barely had grazed my lips, “who’s given her head before I- not you- before I leave for work in the mornin’? Hm?” he was softer in his tone and I couldn’t stop the stupid smile with rosier cheeks appear on my dumb face.

“Mmm, you have-” I sang out, feeling his hands trace down my sides, the air was thicker as he stopped his right at my hip. I gently brushed my knee against him making him purr into a soft kiss. My arms I unfolded, letting my hands hang onto his biceps; my thumbs gently brushing over them. He always had the softest skin and I envied him when it would get cooler. 

“Damn straight sweetheart, now who’s gonna make you cum screaming, before bedtime? The same person you’ve just made fun of, then, had the nerve to curse at? Hm?” his lips were always so soft on my neck as he leaned in laying them against my skin my left hand found the back of his head tangling and petting through his hair as he teased a little tongue on my jaw. My hips tried to roll upwards until his knees held me where I could sorta only so far. A ‘no’ sound rumbled in his throat as he nipped my earlobe which drew a small gasp from my lips.

“Damiennn-” I whined into his shoulder unable to move. He had me pinned just enough where for the blanket and the teasing I was sure, he was taking control. 

“Hmm?” he was busy leaving a mark. I could feel it. It was rare for him to be into it as far as branding as well as rough play. Usually he was eating me out like he had been starved for three days. This was a good-different.

“B-aby p-lease,” another graze with my knee and I knew he was savoring this, he was so ready from what I felt, but testing his patience and mine seemed to be more of a priority, “fuck- Dame-” I cried into him knowing it was partially an act and yet more of the idea I had no friction where I wanted.

“So whiny all of a sudden, what’s she want hm?” a deep kiss with another hint of his tongue had me grips the nape of his hair a little harder to warn him, but instead I got nipped on my bottom lip. I hadn’t realized he’d let me keep my knee bent up until I felt him rolling his hips slowly against it. A moan escaped him though giving it away he was cheating.

“Want- please- I want-” another longer kiss interrupted my babbling making me moan in my throat. Another tug of his hair actually had him shudder, his hips stopped then as he pulled back to look over what he had done. I was already a mess and he hadn’t even really touched me yet. His nose nuzzled mine as he whispered what sent chills down my spine then.

“Ya-know what I want baby? Hm?” he grazed my lips again leaving me close to flooding the place. I was unable to form words and found myself throwing a frustrated tantrum underneath all of him. His eyes narrowed as I was unable to be as collected and still. He was winning and I just didn’t care.

“Dameee!” I cried out watching him observe me almost before that hand on my hip slipped letting his fingertips graze my thighs. My muscles were on fire twitching like crazy.

“Yeah? This what she wants? Just me to touch her, hm? Love on my girl hm?” His lips as he shifted found my collar while he was massaging my inner thigh. I wanted to somewhere I was sure be so mad and yet I was just his. I was in the gummy state of anything that was looking like progression would be somethin’. He was holding up to his promise.

“B-abe, c-ome-on! God I’m-so, sorry!” I cried out more feeling his eyes flick up to watch me toss an arm over my eyes. The moan as he kissed further to my chest had me bite my lip from getting more frustrated. I felt warm breaths from him panting against my breast but his lips never touched down. I was panting louder then, anticipating it but still trying to find something, anything.

“Whenever you’re done, my love. I’ll continue.” His voice was getting gravelly telling me that he was hurting too. I whimpered letting my arm fall with my vision trying to focus on the ceiling. I felt him huff, “Come on baby, look at meee, you love this part,” he begged but kept a stern tone. I did love watching him enjoy me. It was conceited I felt, but he explained that the feeling was mutual. The happiness in however way we chose to give the other, always brought it back around. I did let my eyes shift to see him take a moment before whispering onto my skin, “Relax, haven’t even gotten to the good part,” there was a smirk I barely caught before his lips and tongue gently caressed and tugged on my nipple. I was so tense but seeing and hearing him purr into what he was doing had me listen. 

Physically my muscles came down. It was almost art how he knew timing, he had such patience for this it killed me. I gasped then when flicks that were so warm, grazed back and forth making my back arch. A whine then a moan slipped before he was suckling harder. In the midst of this he had moved himself rightfully between my legs. His thick thighs spread me for him as he swapped giving the same full attention to the other nipple while his hands had slipped under to knead my ass. I was gripping the pillow behind my head just biting my lip letting small noises slip, not giving him the fullness of what he was doing. That, was already soaking the bed beneath us. I knew he knew that for sure.

“Mmmnuff-Dameee,” I couldn’t stop myself from whimpering as he trailed further down, kissing over my torso as he arched me just higher the closer he got, “G-od, I-nee-dyour, tongue!” my head was no longer trying to let him figure it out, or play cute with him. My voice was soft but coming back to almost a needy tone. I was demanding but also begging, and I am not sure how that worked.

“Beautiful, so needy baby, my needy girl,” he was cooing, I never heard this before but it drove me nuts, “gonna learn not to take shots at the one who knows how to make her scream just right huh?” more low, sensual, coos. We never talked on play, or kinks, we just knew, and I was too far gone into this to even think twice.

“Did-n-ot mean!” I whined feeling his nose graze where I needed him close to being. Deep kisses to my thighs as he gripped my ass and propped himself on his elbows letting me hood my legs where his arms bent. I was aching. It was a loud buzz that my brain actually had nothing. A small, stern, whisper near my lower-lips sends goose-bumps over me.

“And you never will again huh sweetheart,” his southern drawl when he was into it finally arrived and I felt my hips want to muffle that, “shh, we’re close, I’m right here…” and I felt tears as he kissed over my slit. His tongue parted and I reached needing to touch him somehow. I craved feeling all of him as he worked. Small breaths on my clit had me toss my head back with a growl before a chuckle is my only reply to be received. After that, I was on fire.

“OHH DAY-ME!” his tongue was instantly hard at work. Lips and tongue grazed and sucked over my clit. I was seeing stars whilst only beginning all of this. My hips eventually he held down or steady seeing as though I was trying so hard to fuck myself on his mouth. His gorgeous, smartass, mouth. Those lips hold so much more than a smile as he ate all three meals for tomorrow and the next day. It was so warm as I felt just a current rip through me. Between my own screams I heard his moans and grunts. I was flooding the place more hearing it between his switching. Eventually though I was spread further and almost lost it at the mere sensation of his two finger curling into me.

“Mmm there she goes, my little temper-tantrum…” he was teasing me further as he sped up only to slow down, “love watching you lose it to me, god baby you’re so beau-” he replaced his fingers with more tongue and I finally gripped his head of hair able to keep him where I needed him. I was riding his mouth how I wanted only to be sobbing so close to it. I was so close until finally three digits widened me, and suckles to my clit had me clenching hard. 

“Dame,Dame,DAMEOHFUCK PLEASE!” I was long gone, nothing but white. I heard and felt the release needed as I knew I soaked his face. I was left gasping and writhing under him as aftershocks rocked through me. He kept a slower pace of his fingers, sliding in and out but knew to not to curl them, just to keep me full until the come-down.

“Mmm look at her, fuck so pretty when you let go for me honey,” Damien’s praises were cocky and I didn’t care. He was riding on my high as I shivered whimpering, “hey now, you’re fine, hushhh, love you so much…” he panted then finally catching a second wind. I felt him gently grab my wrist making me touch his drenched face. “All mine,” he kisses my palm, and then a weirder sound I knew but my head was lost in the clouds to pinpoint it, “an- ohh kayyy um… Zeldaaa noo no! Please?” I could barely see tail as Damien’s persona faltered between wanting to ruin the sheets round two, to cat dad. I heard the purring again and saw with a terrified expression as she stood on her hind legs nosing his ankle dangling off the bed, “Fu- Zelda, sweetie, get downstairs, uh-go find- well shit! Now there’s two, ohhkay! Babies-p-lease?! Daddy’s very busy!” I had gone from shock to almost dread-to laughing but also feeling like I was gonna cry. Both cats had suddenly stepped over a new threshold and I swallowed hard.

“Da-Dame, Ba-be, Damien!” I panicked a little not wanting to somehow further scar them and nodded to his fingers that had chose to rest inside me as he dealt with his situation.

“What?! Baby I’m doing my best he-” he was copping an attitude until I barked at him ironically.

“Damien pull out your fingers and go shut the damn door!” I was shaking from a lot of things and never had we dealt with this yet. Usually the kitties sort of stayed downstairs until bed. I also was going to have a talk after all this about a new reference that I wanted to suddenly try out. 

“Christ! Okay! Was hoping I could just kindly shoo them, god!” He huffed letting himself up as I pulled my knees up watching him almost hobble to the door pointing as both cats took off downstairs. He slammed the door almost before resting his head against it with a long sigh. “S-sorry, that was weird.” I took a louder breath through my nose to get his attention. He did back up from the door and turned to me, hands back on his hips like when we started except I saw the entire last 20 seconds had almost scared him back to that point.

“Come here,” I curled a finger then held out my hand watching him lay his bigger one in mind letting me tug him back to me, “stop, stressing, and come back to me, please?” I tugged more making him almost fall back on me and the bed. He huffed and did with less future regret. His person splayed over me as his head tucked into my neck.

“I sorry baby…” he mumbled with a groan. I rubbed his back with a sigh but was smiling a little, even if it was sad.

“Shh, its a first. We know now… I wasn’t mad...just- I was amazed how you didn’t notice, and you talk with your hands Dame!” I giggled shaking my head before kissing his hair. His body shook then from a small laugh realizing it now. 

“Oh god you were my finger puppet...god baby I’m so sorry!” the laugh in his voice was the same one that came from mine. I was glad we had a sec to recover and talk and laugh over it.

“Memories are definitely made here…” I deadpanned watching him look to see my expression. I let my eyes meet his and my head sort of fall towards his with a sigh and a smile that was showing how I knew it was funnier, later. 

“Think they’ll need therapy?” he joked as I nodded quickly. I let my lips kiss his forehead softly unable to hide a different sigh that had me blink at him letting the silence fill in instead of asking the magical question. “Up to you babe? I mean, we got all night- just… did you wanna call it?” Damien was clearly upset that we only got so far. I went to reach for the clock only to feel him snatch my hand back and kiss my fingers. “No lookin at the clock, how do you feel?” it was a very loaded question right now considering.

“Uh- well, its their bedtime Dame… it’s wh-y they were in here I bet you...they’re on their,” I paused swallowing too hard for a simple phrase, “D-addy’s schedule…” I took in a shakier breath watching him glance at the door then me. He was unaware for once of how many thoughts flashed across my face in a very short time. It was gonna have to be a conversation to be had but also I really didn’t wanna scare him.

“Y-eah kinda is that time for em… god I’m so sorry…” he breathed out now mad more at himself. I felt my shoulders slump and stared down at our fingers as he played with them. “Hey,” he was calling back to me softly as I looked back to see his big eyes so nervous that I was hurt, “I love you…” he offered as he shifted to snuggle me. I kissed him softly then felt lips press to my head with another sigh. “I promise baby, we’ll make it up tomorrow, if you hadn’t jumped on the idea by now, I don’t wanna pry then leave for more of a forced time. We’re not obligated to both finish ya know?” he was being his normal self again. I nodded slow then kissed over his collar and neck before a huff clearly sounded off that he was right.

“Need a shower before bed I guess…” I whispered feeling really let down. I wasn’t even let down at all though. It was just pure disappointment, but things happened. Damien held me tighter with a nod and a sigh. I closed my eyes feeling over myself as his arms stayed where they were feeling so strong and so safe. I kissed his chest then and reached holding him too. “Did you wanna do separate, or together babe?” I whispered feeling his jaw shift. A smirk this time as he rubbed my back.

“Only if, you, tell me you love me back? That is twice you have been so either disappointed or frustrated you haven’t noticed. I don’t mean to sound like that ‘needy bastard’ type, okay? Baby I was so set to rock your shit, heh,” a dumb sigh with a laugh came out that had me even smile a little through my ho-hum, “but, we apparently- well I, took too long for our furry princesses… so we’ll just have to-” Damien now was the one who didn’t even hear himself.

“Too long for- _what_? Say that again?” I slid my hands up holding his face as he blinked with his eyebrows raised.

“You’re really dropping the ball here honey, I said, I took too long for our furry princesses-what didn’t you get or what did I say wron-” I crashed my lips into hm pouring every ounce of love I could almost knocking him on his back. He returned it, but clearly hesitant due to being royally confused I knew it. “Babe?!” he held me a little from him looking over my way too excited expression. I was shaking with excitement.

“You said it…” I watched Damien look up going through the last five seconds.

“I’m lost, but let’s play, okay, whaaat did I say, now?” Damien was one eyebrow raised clearly not even on the same page at all. I poked at his chest trying not to squeal.

“You said the thing!” I giggled working into a laugh that was shaking me internally.

“Honey, okay, please tell me! I am way on another island, help me, I am blue-balled and I can’t brain tonight apparently!” his impatience with being out of the loop settled in fast. I bit my lip and giggled as I felt myself too excited. I let my voice try and stay between us but ended up letting out that excited girly squeal.

“You said, _our_ furry princesses. Damien, you said- OUR furry princesses. YOU SAID OUR FURRY PRINCESSES WITHOUT HESITATING!” Another kiss that was less to be understood as Damien I watched light up from getting it. He finally acknowledge us, as a small family without thinking about it, without worrying about it, without double checking himself and some ghost of his girlfriend's past. I deepened that kiss and found myself straddling him. His hands were all over until, it was like they could smell it, meows and pat-pats at were heard outside our door. Damien pulled away looking up at me almost in happier tears that I had as well once I noticed.

“Do you wanna tell ‘em? I’m sure they’ll be happy to know?” Damien’s wide smile had me nod sniffling before looking to the door then back at him. “Just- we’ll robe it tonight hun, you’re right, they’re on our schedule. Let em in, it’s goose snuggles and switch with us time!” I leaned giving him a longing kiss that ended up him spanking me, not hard but enough to be playful. “You are mine tomorrow though.” he warned with a wink. 

“I better be!” my giggle was flirty, I knew it. I looked back as he helped me climb off of him before then jumping over to grab our white robes we stole from a hotel they had sent Damien and I to when he needed to work a little ways away. I tossed him his with a smile before tying mine around me.

“You can let em in babe, s’all good!” he reassured me. I squealed turning the knob and seeing our furbabies happily trot in then hopping on the bed. I perched on the edge near my side and smiled when Zelda had purred nuzzling my open hand for her. “Gooses, Daddy and his lovely girl, have something to tell youuuu,” he knew they had no idea but the way Freyja perked up looking at him had me wipe more happy tears away. “Mmmhmm, she is, cause Daddy quit being a loser about things that he can’t changeee,” he just had to beat himself up first.

“Damiennn,” I tsked, “they’ve been waitinggg..” I played along with a wink. Damien then reached with his free hand and brushed my hair back.

“So have I for a very long time sweetheart…” his voice dripped with meaning, and love in that moment. I actually had the nerve to sniffle and bite my lip shaking my head.

“Stop you’re being silly, just say it.” Zelda had by then tucked between us purring happily at us both. Damien then held my cheek as he looked over at his two girls with a grin.

“Daddy has decided this one is more than suitable to be your step-geese-momma. I really love her, and I know by now you two would be completely awful, cause you’re magical and I always trust your intuitions, cause so smart, if she wasn’t right for us. So! Freyja and my Zelda, it is finally a set, done deal! We’re keeping her!” Damien threw up his hands making Freyja jump then come cautiously back to snuggle. Zelda had startled too only to run and hide into me. I shook my head wiping my eyes before feeling him tug on the sleeve and smile like we had just been engaged. “I, love, you.” He jokingly motioned for me to say it back awaiting with a sarcastic expression involving his mouth hung open in excitement. 

“I love you too, I love you three, I love this so much Damien.” I cried happily leaning in to kiss Damien. Both geese seemed to settle in for bed letting us have that moment. When we parted he and I both had wet cheeks.

“We’re gonna be okay?” his arm came to pull me to snuggle his side as he leaned on the headboard. I rested on his chest placing my hand over his heart nodding.

“Always baby, we will always be okay.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting pretty serious all around here guys ;)

“More coffee baby?” I chirped after turning the scrambled eggs again. Last night had been interesting, but the outcome was what I pictured in a further future. I looked over to my not-morning person as he scrolled through his phone scowling.

“Pl-ease, thanks hun…” he held out his mug to me as I stepped over pouring him some more. He was reading over something that clearly wasn’t to his liking. I nudged his mug with the pot and sighed.

“Back, onnn the tableee,” I sung out trying to get his attention, “Dame!” I then barked when he clearly didn’t hear me.

“Yeah, b-dear, I heard!” He squawked back like an old man to me. Slowly his mug landed back on the surface making me shake my head going over to flip bacon.

“World or Smosh better be ending with how close that phone is to your face this morning.” I rolled my eyes while popping bread into the toaster. A grunt from him was his reply. I finally had a moment to come back and see him squinting more. I then looked over seeing his glasses lying next to him. “Damien?”

“What, what, what?! Baby please, what?” he scowled at me. I raised an eyebrow then stepped closer. I laid my hand on his phone making him set it down the first time since he sat down. I leaned closer to him reaching to brush over his cheek and frowned, but spoke softly.

“Put your glasses on, for one, please? You do this to yourself then get a headache, okay? Two? Take a breather from the phone, please? What’s wrong this morning? Talk to me, you’re getting short with me…” Damien swallowed before leaning to slide his glasses on then took one of my hands in his two. While kissing my fingers he tugged me to sit on his lap then hold me. I glanced over at breakfast as he kissed on my cheek and snuggled into my neck.

“Do you really wanna know?” he was going to prep me for something stupid I had hoped.

“I would like to, just so you can stop being so grumpy.” I teased. Arms squeezed then as a long sigh escaped him.

“Ian sent out a group text. Ian would like for Smosh couples to have some sorta special just- for spring time. He was asking all of us to sorta participate. I was busy trying to figure out what I wanted to do first and what was happening.” he was slow introducing it, but I understood why Ian was there with the idea. A lot of members had suddenly found really nice people to spend time with. I had met his new girlfriend at one of the company dinners. She was hilarious, and also so intelligent. Ian clicked well with her, Damien and I had set up a double date night once after with them. 

“Sooo, you don’t have to be so upset baby, I get along with everyone.” I had overlooked something that Damien must’ve caught because the fear in his eyes when I didn’t catch on shown right through. I tilted my head waiting on him to speak up.

“Weee, haven’t came out to _that _light...yet. I’ve been trying to maintain that space still…” I could see now why he was upset. He was right, even though I had mentioned it the other day in passing. We had agreed to try and let him have his space. Shayne and I had more public photos from being mutual friends than Damien and I. It always upset Damien though. He knew why we could get away with group photos, but to paranoia, we always had me in the middle with him and Shayne. I had gone from being a small background character to many of times their fans recognizing me by name. We were never stopped together thank god for him. Yet, it was a lot of detouring too.__

__“True...Baby, maybe- maybe it could be fun? I sat in when you guys re-enacted to fanfictions last time, you handled it.” I shrugged then giggled when his face was finally a smile. Whomever had edited it, had a ton of footage of him in his black turtleneck being silly for me. It was only twice Sarah had to nudge him keeping him focused. A supposed record from what I heard._ _

__“Yeah, was fun, I guess. God some of them just- I am sure the original writing is awesome, but there are some they throw into that format and I just- ruin turtleneck collars cause I cannot shove my had into my person anymore.” Damien did a full shiver before laughing a little then taking that breath I had been waiting for._ _

__“Just- if you want my opinion, I know it’s your job baby, and I know what we’ve done to preserve things, but-okay first do you want my opinion?” I stopped myself from treading deeper seeing him think on that._ _

__“I’m open to suggestions?” a kiss on my shoulder as he shrugged. I nodded feeling better now to have asked._ _

__“We give it a trial run. We breathe, and just- see how well it comes out? What are we doing anyway?” I made a face realizing he never said that half. Damien made a face nodding side to side._ _

__“Theyyy wanna do, like, team competitive tabletop gaming? Ya know pictionary, trivia, scrabble evennn?” He held that last one out knowing I was into it. I was very into spelling things for points. Damien and I had really hard games considering he was more of a lengthy spelling-man, where I was more point-greedy. The dictionary webpage was about a good portion of our history on our phones._ _

__“Soooo why are we debating when we could kill them at all three?” I could feel that evil genius-competitive side rising through me. Dame saw it too because he nodded for me to slow down._ _

__“Weee haveee notttt announceddd it yetttt!” he held it out slower making me roll my eyes. “I understand, we could clean house hun, but are we really sure about it? I know as soon as we got going, you’d fit in naturally. That is amazing, and I love it, but baby, we have Ian asking for a shit-ton of things right now from that.” I frowned, dropping it. A kiss to his forehead then as I slid off his lap. I had to finish breakfast but did remember his hand squeezing mine before it got too far._ _

__“Sorry, I asked at least, but that, like I said babe, is your job. It is your life, okay?” I took a breath plating everything knowing I could hear it dripping with hurt. Damien was quiet then for a moment before he responded._ _

__“I’m scared, okay? I’m really scared to go there again.” he admitted looking out the dining room window. It was not far at all from the kitchen but it felt as so in that moment. He rested on his hands then rubbed his eyes. I sat his plate down in front of him before taking a seat of my own. He did turn to me offering his hand. I took it looking at them._ _

__“I’m sorry you’re still scared, babe…” I whispered. Damien nodded rubbing his thumb over mine._ _

__“I want, you to be as involved as you can or want to. I want to have you be on set with me. I want us to have stupid-cute stream days. I want that. I do. I just wish I could preserve privacy too. I just, we are very snuggly people. We are sickening sometimes. I don’t wanna start holding that back, ya know? I want to just be comfortable. I know we can handle professional settings, and I know you would work so damn hard to represent me. I mutually would do the same, I do my best to. I want us to be that unit. That, no fear-having couple where it’s respected.” he trailed off shaking his head looking down. I heard what he wanted. We both had had chats with Ian that I had a place if I was ever wanting to take that leap. Damien agreed as well it would’ve been eventually, but I saw that being his security blanket of a phrase. We never went as in depth as right now with it after that. I could see it being this huge change. I took a long moment before speaking up._ _

__“I want, to do a trial run. I want us to be professional together but also have fun like we know how. I want you and I to be that unit too. We can’t though baby, unless we give it a shot. We won’t end up like the others. I promise. We don’t know how to not be us, okay? And if this one, singular, time, does it? We say, get, really good feedback? Would you be okay with that? Or would it be just as bad as a complete meltdown?” I could only offer those thoughts watching Damien really think on that. He was setting us up for failure on this end either way. I didn’t find it a need to tell him this, but he wasn’t hearing himself. Damien nodded slowly eventually squeezing my hand._ _

__“Let’s do it. Let’s just- see. I see where you’re coming from, okay? I’m leaving no room, and I am the only one doing it. So let’s, one trial. Okay? I want it to be all or nothing. I want I think to call Ian after, what still is, this amazing breakfast, thank you.” I smiled then nodding with him. I tapped his fingers before letting go._ _

__“I love you, and I think we’ll feel better giving it a shot. Also, I did work hard on this.” I winked making him smile then give a small laugh as he added pepper to his eggs._ _

__“You always do work hard baby. I love it about you. I mean, well,” he flipped his hand upwards adding on, “amongst the million other things on the list.” I giggled taking a bite of bacon. Damien was relaxing as he finally ate some. I did get a few bites in, letting time sort of take that heavy moment away before clearing my throat._ _

__“So now there is other matters that are much more important I’d like to discuss,” I wiped the left over grease off my face before continuing, “last night-” I was watching Damien’s eyes get wide as he slowly set his fork down then interrupt me._ _

__“I thought we were good?” he asked slowly stepping into it. I nodded but waved my hands stopping him._ _

__“No, babe, we are,” I was feeling heat on my cheeks, “we are, it’s all good. I was more-so going to ask how you felt about something. We never talk about this sorta thing, except-um-during, um-” I was losing grip on my confidence as I got closer to speaking up. Damien was clearly lost as all could be._ _

__“Soooo, I promised- today we’d set aside-” he was thinking I was trying to remind him about his part two and I snorted holding up a finger._ _

__“Stop, I know, just- last, night,” I took a breath and leaned closer, “you had said to our-geese, that um, D-Daddy, was busy?” my voice squeaked making me feel really weird that I was having this rough of a time simply asking for his opinion. Yes, simply._ _

__“I- was? I mean from what I felt before traumatizing everyone involved?” Damien kept looking to the side then to me trying to understand. I cleared my throat ignoring blush spreading to my chest._ _

__“Y-ou were! I just- wondered how- you’d feel iffff- I had- saiddd it?” I was so slow half way through of asking not very clearly what would’ve been okay. Damien I heard gasp then cleared his throat taking my method to hide nerves._ _

__“Y-ou did, though. I didn’t have a problem? I didn’t mind it, at all?” now he was mocking me. I rolled my eyes and huffed. He made sure to screw with me enough where I’d be more frustrated and just out in a more blunt sense._ _

__“Damien, what is your take on me calling you that more than once. And also we’d be naked. In the bedroom-or couch- or-” I swallowed harder watching his hands twitch as they rested on the table. Damien licked his lips before nodding slowly._ _

__“Part, 2? Princess?” he asked a smirk slowly growing on his face. I glanced to the stairs then him before dropping my fork unwillingly. It barely hit the plate before both of us jumped up making it for the stairs. I was thrown over Damien’s shoulder a loud crack heard before I felt my ass cheek burn. A nip to my thigh as he carried me as well had me yelp in shock as I tried ot hang onto his robe for stability. This time I caught the door upside down and slammed it behind us._ _


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Keepin' Promises!
> 
> ALSO I would love to thank @SomethingthatsaysBubbles for reading over what was probably a not-so decent draft before some touch ups. She Rules, I love her! <3 Like no, really, she's the bests!
> 
> I have not had to write these sort of things in a while. I also have been using very different methods considering Damien is a sweet boy. We'll see how this pans out, thanks again!

“Mmmm fuck baby…” I sighed into his lips again that had been all over me once I hit the bed. He had taken no time to disrobe us, throw them somewhere, and even finally get rid of those annoying boxers from last night. He had me pinned so well, that weight he hated on him really came in handy during sex. God he could throw me around when he let go. Another gasp forced me to break from his attack only to feel him move that party down to my neck. “God Dame…” I moaned feeling his two fingers curl again inside me. They had been working me up to bring me down again. He loved making me arch into him. Another nip then a long suck so warmly placed over my jugular had me mewl just a little more for him. He was already dripping precum on my thigh as his own hips moved with the motions between us. I dragged my nails over his back when he added a thumb rubbing over my clit too.

“Like that huh beautiful?” he purred against my chest. This time, I was able to focus on him, brush and lightly pull his hair once his lips formed around my nipples, swapping a few times. I could never get enough of his lips working their magic. Another swirl of his tongue, and I found myself clenching down on his digits. 

“Fuck Damien please!” I cried out hearing him moan knowing that begging was his thing. He fed off of it, and now with the prior request I was getting more responses than just sounds.

“So polite for me, hm? My girl knows how to beg.” He stated this as his lips came back up following his hands helping him crawl back to me. I whimpered at the loss of his fingers only to be quieted by a searing kiss. A moan in our throats bubbled as I opened my mouth feeling Dame’s thick tongue find mine naturally flicking then sucking over it while our hands laced. His attempt to pull from me had me chase him using his own arm’s strength as leverage to push me up to meet him again. 

His warm free hand had gone back to my hip, but he used his thighs to hike my legs up this time instead of holding me down. I whimpered with a needier moan once Damien finally got away, and the smug look on his face barely hid the idea he was just as turned on as I was. “Ohh she’s wants it so bad hmm... “ another brand on my neck as Damien reached teasing me more. The soft head of his cock rubbed slowly against my clit having me gasp louder in anticipation. “Say please Daddy’s girl…” Damien moaned into my clavicle just barely grazing right where I wanted him to go. 

“Fuck pl-ease, D-addy please!” I begged while rolling my hips up for him. Damien purred again before gently sliding passed the threshold. The stretch always seemed more intense each time we did this. His thick cock filled me so perfectly. It was never painful though, he always made sure of that. When he finally grunted against my jaw that he was definitely to the hilt a soft hum of relief fell from his lips.

“You know I love my girl right? Hmm?” his hips curled upwards with mine nudging my g-spot only to pull back so slow. I cooed for him reaching to brand his neck myself with how close he kept us. His pleased moan as he slid back in a little hard had me yelp with a moan looking into his eyes seeing nothing but this moment mattering to him.

“Fuck, I love you too, god so much-nugh!” another pull back as I barely found my reply and a little harder flick of his hips had me bite my lip watching him gauge this. His other hand slipped up to take mine and with him shifting to pull his knee up a little getting a better angle a set pace was found. 

“My girl- mmfuck look at her…” he was husky, his Georgia was coming through as he kept it a little less slow, but still was taking his time. Flicking his hips, filling me up, it was hard, but he was so soft and I just couldn’t believe he was mine. I moaned once he pulled back only to really slam harder feeling muscles reward him with a nice squeeze that had him moan with me. 

“D-addy…” I sighed kissing over his jaw and shoulder, letting him squeeze our hands as he rocked into me more. His skin always tasted so soft against my tongue. I breathed into his neck with a small gasp as he quickened his pace. His lips found mine and another grunt as he clearly was trying to hold on to this.

“‘So-much sweetheart, all mine, love listening to you….love your sounds, mmm… tell me again baby…” he cooed into my neck as he kissed it deeply again while barely bucking his hips making me moan again for him feeling him smile into me. “That’s it, tell me more, fuck I wanna hear it again…” he was falling into this. I was drowning already as I just let it drip from my lips.

“So-good Daddy, so good to me…” I moaned feeling that tighter knot hearing us sync up slowly to get there. Damiens hands squeezed more as he pushed himself to hover back over me wanting to see me. I couldn’t help but meet his hips that time watching his own mouth fall open and his eyes roll some. 

“What, are you doin’ to me...god what’s my beautiful girl doin, hm?” he cooed leaning close with a smile before a deep kiss. My hands raked softly into his hair as I followed his lips feeling full of him at that point. Tongue and cock so thick on him he was deadly and knew so. I rocked my hips up again feeling him shudder before pulling away to flick his hips hard only to smirk with a bit lip. 

“Daddy! Ohmmm…” I gasped watching Damien lean back keeping it slow as I helped him curl me up some. His arms moved so I could rest my legs over his shoulders but did end up squeezing his hands back as he curled me closer with a moan.

“She wanna cum for me? Hm? She gonna cum for Daddy, yeah? Mhmm, she loves this,” his hips sped up then to a very constant speed making my entire back arch him up with me. His lips found my neck and shoulder. Nips and sucks had me crying out hearing it echo. His cock twitched as we got closer.

“Daddy! Oh god! Shit!” I shouted, hanging onto him. His hands held mine tight as we could while I heard our skin coming together as he bounced his hips off mine. 

“Cum for me my girl, I go-t you, I’m-right here-sw-eet-heart…” Damien grunted before sitting up releasing our hands and reached to rub my clit making me squirm under him. His eyes never left mine as I mewled, arching up each hard thrust he then gave feeling my end racing towards him. 

“D-ame! Ohh-Fuck!” I sobbed so close, it was hard to not squint my eyes shut. I knew he loved watching me cum. Eyes and all full blown. Faster rubs of his fingers as his free hand laced back with mine while he even continued to talk to me.

“That’s it baby, cum, cum for me, l-ove my girl, alway-s mi-ne-, so-close baby-almost-I gotcha-Daddy’s h-ere-j-ust-mmmno-fuck ba-by!” I was screaming over him at that point feeling my everything ignite. His voice, touches, and hips all managed to take me over. I locked on him cumming harder than I had in a long time with him. Not that every time wasn’t amazing, but this was old-school your first time together orgasm.

“D-ADDY-OHGOD-OHHHMMM” I could barely even hear myself as Damien picked up more, moaning and growling then chasing his with me. I hadn’t realized I closed my eyes until I heard him growl at me.

“Lemme see! Fuck baby! S-o Beautif-ul, God I-l-ove Y-ou!” and I felt that warmth spread, that fill. Damien’s orgasm was just as hard as he rested his forehead on mine panting heavily while riding us out. I was gasping with him, digging nails into his back I hadn’t even realized as he pressed kisses to my forehead. “Easy-shh, I-m here...ease up baby- love you so much…” he whispered, almost begging me to relax myself. It was hard with how thick he was after such a good orgasm. I didn’t want him to leave me yet. Damien’s airy sigh as he closed his eyes before leaning to kiss me slower had me finally even take my claws off his back.

“D-addy…” I purred against his lips hearing him moan softer.

“Sweetheart…” he answered, kissing me deeply as he slowed his hips to a stop. When he pulled back it was like a movie scene. Sunlight from our window hit him just right and I saw such warmth in my man right there. I reached stroking his cheek a little teary-eyed as I smiled softly with him. I brought him in for another kiss just needing that, and felt him slowly help my legs come off his shoulders.

“I love you Damien Christian…” I whispered into another kiss. Damien’s grin that almost broke it sooner than I wanted was worth him pulling himself back closer once my limbs relaxed. He melted between my legs bringing his hips down but knew to not pull out yet.

“I love you more…” he cooed. His soft kisses to my cheeks and nose had me brush over his hair and squeal softly between us. I bit my lip only to feel his thumb graze it, “Stop baby, just smile for me… it’s just us, okay?” His own soft giggle that was rare had me full on beam like an idiot. Another sigh before a kiss had him grin just as wide. That toothy smile got me since day one even if it took a moment to see it.

“Everything, Dame...all of you…” I tacked on watching him shake his head with another smile before kissing my crown again. 

“Mmm ready? I gotta do it babe…” he was referring to the part I always whine about. Again, I hated the empty feeling but he was going soft from what I noticed then.

“D-ame...not yet…” I pouted but had to smile immediately unable to keep that I was so upset after all that. His soft chuckle against my lips had me giggle back to him. A kiss that was full of love, distracted me as he did slip back out. I did see him proud of himself once he heard that squish as he did.

“New sheets tonight, yes?” his eyebrows bounced as I blushed with a grin. I reached cradling his face and letting my thumbs graze over his skin.

“Worth it… always.” I nodded knowing we had backups for backups. Damien snorted then hung his head shaking it.

“I- have no idea how we do though- every time? I mean- there-is no way…” his thought trailed off as he looked away for a sec. I rolled my eyes before letting my hands slip to rest on his shoulders.

“Babe,” I got his attention to answer his question even if he was gonna have a complex for the day, “you,” I tapped his shoulder with my pointer, “don’t like to rush. Build up is where you are the best first. It’s not a lie that fore-play does actually get you more play…” I snickered watching him raise an eyebrow then take the compliment. 

“Well I guess it’s way better than taking too long?” he weighed that making me sigh nodding with an eye roll. “Hey! I thought this was a darn good time okay?” I had to crack up then for a sec squeezing his shoulders before he sat up on his haunches and shifted towards his side of the bed. I was immediately tugged flush against him wrapped in his strong arms. Lips pressed to my neck and then I heard a displeased grunt come from him as he rested into the crook of my neck.

“Oh what now? By the way, yes, we- were rock stars this one…” I trailed off letting my fingers dance along his forearm. He moved it letting me get the spots he liked me to tickle over. His grumpy groan had me stop and turn my head almost back to look at him. “What is the matter with you?” I asked him, watching his eyes glance to my neck then to me. 

“We shoot in a couple days… and I have marked you up-alot…” I heard his concern as he nodded then tucked his bottom lip into his top one. I scowled for a moment then realized we never had to think about this.

“Coverup will be a thing I guess, Sarah I’m sure can help, hell I’ll ask Olivia…” I shrugged going back to my original snuggling position feeling him nuzzle the closest one I assumed.

“Don’t wanna share my girl..” Damien growled softly into a kiss on my shoulder. I felt him tangle our legs and sighed before leaning to kiss his arm.

“You’re just being mister snuggle monster… you said we would try…” I reminded him, letting him huff. “You said you’d call Ian, you said sooo” I sung out then hearing him grunt with a for-sure eye roll. “Dame…” I cooed bringing his hand to my lips before it laced our fingers. He sighed rubbing over my hip and butt soothing over his worries I was sure. No switch or controller or phone to keep them hands busy? Next best option is to rub on your woman in the afterglow. 

“Love you babe..” he mumbled into my hair then kissed my head. I hummed closing my eyes feeling better that he was letting it go.

“Love you more..” I whispered, feeling as well, a nap coming on. Damien I felt shift. Then, a wisp of air before our smaller blanket, we actually had for snuggling after only, fell over us. I managed to turn over kissing Damien’s chest before nuzzling into it. His arms held me where I loved being as I tucked my head upwards under his chin. 

“That good hm? I put you back to bed?” I could hear his smile in his voice as he teased me. I wrapped an arm over his side rubbing and tickling over his back where I could reach hearing him give. 

“Daddy’s nappin’ too…” I announced with a sly grin. Damien’s low hum had told me I was right on that.

“I could go stream? Get that out of the way so we could-” he was already making a list as I pinched his back making him jerk.

“No, you said today off...gonna be way off. Us time, no stream-work. You can play games later, or we’ll watch anime while I make us food…” I was fading fast but hopefully got my point across. I felt arms tighten around me and lips on my temple.

“Sounds good then darlin’...mmm and nap does sound nice...should we let the geese in?” he asked even though I didn’t hear them at the door. I shook my head snuggling impossibly closer.

“As long as they clean up after themselves let's let them have goose-time…” I mumbled into him hearing him give a slight laugh in his chest. 

“You just don’t want me to move huh?” another kiss on my head with a hint of a smile as I nodded kissing his chest then relaxing again.

“If you do….kill...you…” I was falling out so fast but caught him singing his response back before a yawn hit him too.

“Oh...noooo…” he whispered his love then holding us together tight as I drifted. Damien’s instant sleepy breaths barely tickled my ear when he finally joined me.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Snuggles!

It’s like we had slept for days rather than another two hours. I was no longer tucked into my love but he did make sure somehow to keep me close. One arm that had to be numb from lack of circulation rested under my side, while his left leg still kept over both of mine as well. I stretched feeling my joints pop realizing then he had also been a blanket hog. I looked behind me seeing for sure now the big baby curled up so comfortably. I giggled to myself before reaching to grab my phone and take a tasteful picture- for myself, he was covered,- only to send to him later on. Usually he takes longer than I to wake up. I smiled after letting the phone process before seeing the image. He was lips puckered a little, jaw laxed, and his dead did rest on his own shoulder. I sat up cross legged saving it before I heard him snort then finally take his arm back.

I took the time to answer a couple emails then via mobile. Silly work ones that just had a couple inquiries on a few contracts. I was down to the last unread one when I saw it wasn’t completely business but it was Ian’s name as the sender. I hummed to myself as I opened it seeing the official pdf I had to just digitally sign so they could have us on for that segment. I pouted however knowing Damien would want to see this first. I looked back seeing him now almost drooling on himself then to my screen again. I huffed rolling my eyes as I closed out the app trying to get it out of my way before temptation landed me in a place I didn’t wanna be. Instead I gently snuggled back down to Damien’s level reaching to brush those blue bangs back before kissing his forehead.

“Love you so much baby…” I whispered knowing he was coming to. The long sigh had him tell me not yet, but he was conscious. Arms reached pulling me close, with a little help as I scooted, letting him snuggle my chest. I smiled softly down at him before his scruff nuzzled my cleavage. Lips pressed on the sides of my breasts before his hands followed rubbing over my back and butt. He had me then lift my leg over his hip as he hummed getting comfier again. If I wanted to escape at this point it was near impossible.

“What year is it?” a gurgled mess groaned into me. I snorted playing with his hair more while shaking my head. 

“It’s only been two hours, I know, I felt the same way.” I cooed watching him smile a little. Another kiss to my skin earned him a soft sigh. Damien then furrowed his eyebrows some from what I could tell.

“Was I blanket hogging again babe? I’m so sorry!” he softly apologized trying to untangle lazily from it to share again. I couldn’t stop the giggles as he tried his best before flopping back over with a huff. I let my nails tickle the back of his neck before shushing him softly. 

“I lasted I’m sure, an hour without, just relax Dame… you’re keeping me warm.” I admitted getting a peek from him. He stretched finally before climbing up to me further with his head now resting on my collar. He purred in his throat liking the change from what I noticed. 

“Better?” he asked knowing he ran warm anyway. The man was a space heater. It killed me how he could just roam in a tank top and shorts when the air was on high. 

“Oh yes, you are the ultimate boyfriendo… can be a pillow or a blanket!” I laughed that time seeing him raise his eyebrows with a smile telling me he agreed. 

“One-man bed, for one woman.” Lips pressed to my clavicle softly. I was able to brush over his cheek then watching him snuggle up more. This time he managed to pull the blanket over him more letting it drape around us.

“I’m lucky to be her.” I said quietly. Our snuggle seshes were usually down to that heartfelt conversation. You touch base on making sure the other cries before you do with how much you express your love for them. Damien usually won those moments. He generally had a lot to always thank me for. Which, he wasn’t wrong. I never denied him that for sure.

“Thank you for being her- for being you. My waifu is best waifu.” Damien chuckled as he cooed to me. I smiled wide looking over those brown eyes that held so much love in them. I never really questioned his emotions unless things just felt off. At this moment nothing was wrong. Everything was at this pure peace.

“Welcome, I love you.” I sang out softly. Damien finally couldn’t resist and pushed himself level with me to lean in finally. A brush at first of his lips had me smiling like an idiot until he finally let it be full. A couple long kisses were usually when I knew he was ready to figure out the day. I pecked his nose making him smile wide before he returned it with a forehead kiss.

“Love you too, darlin’.” he whispered hearing me sigh. I closed my eyes with him letting that silence sink in. Damien still had kept my leg hiked on him and was now massaging the underside of my thigh with the one hand making me hum. I was so content, stress free, and in love with our quiet moments. A short laugh had me open my eyes to meet his gaze. There was a knowing playfulness in his expression slowly arising. “You know we have seconds before they hear us…” Damien glanced to the space where the door was behind me. We had taken a ton of time in their day’s schedule for us. Usually we got only a few spare times they just knew we’d eventually be down. Today, on cue, was not that day.

You could hear the shuffle of Zelda first. That was Damien’s baby. She always greeted us first by crying at the door then sticking her paw under to reach for him. Damien’s smile as he leaned up over me had me eye him. 

“Dame, don’t you dare-” I tried to warn him sternly in a quiet tone. His devilish expression had me rolling my eyes.

“Who is it?” he sang out loud so she could hear. Tiny confused mews came from the other side until he called out to her, “Baby Beast, where are you?” he messed with her again getting small scritches at the door and kitty cries then. 

“Damien! Don’t tease that baby!” I scolded him playfully after gently hitting his pec. He snickered looking back down at me until Freyja finally caught on and a longer gray paw shoved itself under the door. “I swear to god, you are a mean cat-dad sometimes-” I huffed rolling over to get up to get the door, “I know babies, Daddy-” I looked over my shoulder seeing him raise an eyebrow then blink as I enunciated the word, “thinks it’s funny to torture his ladies!” I teased earning the rightful tug back to him just before I could sit up fully.

“So I torture you? Hmm?” a nip to my shoulder had me giggling as I overlapped my arms to his. 

“Dame! Let me let them in, they don’t get it!” I giggled harder as he used his scruff to tickle my neck. His arms tightened as he chuckled too.

“Take it back! We don’t torture in this house,” a hand slipped to knead my ass and lips kissed sensually behind my ear, “we tease…” he growled making me gasp. I slowed down my attempt to get away. My body was melting back into him even if I glanced seeing Freyja attempt to tell us again. Her other paw followed, making me whimper feeling not sure what to do anymore. 

“Damien…” I breathed hearing him sigh. It slowed way down as he kissed on my neck then.

“Say sorry, I’ll let you go if you say it…” he was purring like earlier and I hesitated. His smile against my skin had me bite my lip. I reached behind me finding his hair to brush my fingers into making him run his nose up my neck into my own hairline. “Y-our girls are waiting, honey.” he reminded me by singing softly into my hair. I contorted myself to kiss his lips in a needier fashion telling him he was indeed making his point.

“Sorry, _Daddy_ ,” I smiled a little proud when he shook his head, “can I let our babies in now?” I let it just drip in my tone that little bit of pitch changed watching him glance at the door then back to me.

“You, really, _really_ , just have to do that now don’t you?” Damien’s narrowed eyes told me it was killing him. I smiled against his lips before a kiss then nodded.

“You said we can tease? Right?” another nip to my shoulder then a growl was my clue. “Oh, no? Or is it, you can tease and no one else is allowed?” I corrected myself with a giggle watching him slowly start to nod before kissing my temple.

“She does learn!” he said much more pleased before loosening his hold. I laughed then with him catching his lips in a softer peck. “Alright, alright, go let them in, before I change my mind!” Damien then sung out to the door, “Mama’s comin’ I promise!” I hopped off the bed then grabbed one of Dames tighter shirts unknowingly before slipping it on. “Babe?! Really?” I heard a call from the bed. I grabbed a pair of his shorts and chucked them at his face. 

“Be a little decent, we owe em.” I laughed watching him roll his eyes. 

“Then get a different shirt.” he mocked, making me snort. I shook my head as I made my way to the door handle.

“Come tell your dad he’s being obnoxious!” I let the door swing open to a flash of fur and excited singular chips that dashed in. Zelda was at Dame’s side as he snapped the elastic on his hips then rolled on his back taking her with him. Freyja sniffed his eye making him contort his face funny as he perched Zelda on his chest petting her then reaching for Freyja with the other.

“Tell mama she needs to come snuggle!” Damien called back to me before I gently let the door swing to shut some. I crawled back on the bed watching him make room to rest his head on my stomach between my legs. He kept flat on his back, smiling as Zelda danced up his chest to nuzzle me as I leaned over him.

“Hi princess baby,” I smiled after kissing her soft fur. Freyja ‘mowed’ up at me which made me offer her to come see me. She stepped carefully on my thigh then another to Dame’s shoulder. “Are you actually gonna let me hold you, or are we still not there?” I asked carefully, offering my hands watching her nudge them then look at Damien.

“That’s all you honey, you don’t gotta ask me babygirl.” he smiled upside down at her almost having another conversation with her. Freyja carefully tested climbing up to me more eventually running out of her own way without stepping on Damien’s head.

“Okay, lets see if we can do this.” I gently reached helping her into my arms cradling her with her belly resting on my arm. Damien I heard hold his breath knowing Zelda always to be the bigger one on being hoisted up and carried like a baby. Freyja looked around some then after us shifting I felt finally some weight on my arms, telling me, she was relaxed. I smiled before singing softly to her only to be more than elated internally when she tucked her head under my chin and purred. 

“Babe,” Dame whispered, making me hush him in case she got too conscious of the idea, “but babe- she never does that…” he finished his thought looking wide eyed. I sighed feeling myself accept that as calmly as possible. Freyja seemed to do better with having quieter surroundings. Usually she was more on watch with making sure we were okay. I glanced over seeing Zelda had settled for a small nap on Damien’s chest making me want so bad just to fluff her fur. Damien must’ve seen me trying to figure out a way because he ran his hand over her not too long after.

“Thanks,” I smiled as he nodded, “I just don’t want to ruin this.” I felt purrs gently vibrating my arms making me hum.

“I get it, you’ve tamed her honey.” Damien smiled looking up again. He reached carefully running a finger over her side. She snapped her head to him with a chirp of her own making him sing softly to her, “Shhh, it’s only me. I know, it’s new, you’re okay, she’s got ya brave baby.” Freyja adjusted then seemed to feel like she had no way to do so. I moved again watching her able to still be comfortable but now she was able to see Damien better. 

“I don’t think tame is it, but she’s definitely learning.” I giggled when she tucked more into me the one time he reached to pet her head. “B-abe, she’s mad at you, oh boy, Freyja,” she backs her butt almost off my arms making me catch her feeling her cling with her paws, “hey, hey, now, shh, Dame- stop she’s getting nervous.” I heard a weird tone come with that watching him blink at me. 

“Well, damn,” Damien smirked looking back to Zelda talking more to her, “guess we got a divided household hm?” he scratches her head then smiles as she meows at him.

“Oh please Damien Christian, they both are your girls.” I huffed playfully. Dame snorts only to stir Zelda from her snuggle time. 

“ _Our,_ but seems Freyja is gonna be a traitor for now sooo at least there’s two!” Damien fake pouted after correcting me. It was then Freyja would’ve huffed before jumping off my arms and back on the bed.

“Well great now you’ve displeased her!” I play-argued. Damien shrugged watching both kitties find their spots on the other side of the bed. Both laid down as if to say they would not be participating in our silly human fight.

“Just had to be the best!” Damien tugged me to kiss him upside down then boop my nose. I was blushing again while shaking my head. “Should shower, make some lunch, check stupid emails..” his voice faded as he ticked off our still busier days off. 

“Okay, okay, let’s start with a shower… and then stress from there?” I offered stifling a laugh. Damien then was pulling me carefully over him making me squirm. He sat up only to somehow manage to let me fall over his shoulder I had only but his bare back to hold as he stood slowly.

“Easy, we’ve done this before babe,” Damien I believed did certain things for my security, because I noticed he easily could’ve hopped off the bed with me, “did this our first morning after.” he sang out as I still tried to hold onto something.

“We have been on a few dessert dates then, and one of us has gained from those!” I growled at him as he sighed, swinging the door open.

“Baby, you and I both have. Hush your beautiful face. We can argue under hot water please, also grab my shorts if you must!” Damien jerked when I accidentally brushed against his sides. I softly apologized as he grunted grabbing towels with his free hand. It wasn’t long then he shut the door to the bathroom and flipped me back over then catching me. A kiss to my head with a small smile as he let me land before turning on the shower.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> closer and closer we get to their big shoot!

We had showered casually from what I would say. Washed up more-so I believed to get that morning grime off, and sorta move forward with our day finally. Damien had headed downstairs before me to get a pot of coffee started knowing I could at least do an iced one with my lunch. I had just slipped into a simple black t-shirt and jeans before heading down barefoot to hear him on the phone. I casually trekked past him sprawled on the chaise of the sectional to take inventory of what I could feed us.

“No, I did not know you had sent that out? I mean we just got our day started over here man.” Damien yawned then shook his head when I peaked out being admittedly too nosy for the time being. “Well, _Ian_ ,” he caught me the second pass, “I think she would enjoy that one for sure besides tabletop games. Let me ask _her_ ,” Damien breathed a sigh through his nose as I giggled leaning on the wall before the dining area, “gee, _babe_ , who is not at all snooping around, would you wanna do a fun Q and A instead of just three games?” the obnoxious blinking as he awaited my answer had me snort waving him off. “One sec Ian she’s having a hard time here,” Damien was laughing at me as I covered my face trying to breathe, “ _honey? Ian is waiting for an answer._ ” he prompted me again. I nodded uncovering my face that I knew was red. 

“Y-ep!” I squeaked out. Damien bit his lip while waving a finger at me as he composed himself as well. Ian I heard laughing some when he swapped shoulders.

“She’s on board, hah, oh, no-no I was just calling her out. She was like, lurking, not so well, as I made it obvious that we were talking.” Damien explained the scene created in a matter of seconds. I held a thumbs up nodding, then wandered into the kitchen to actually focus on food. I had made a face when we had all this stuff for sandwiches and none of it was used. I pulled out a couple meats, condiments, and two loaves of bread that made it sort of come together as a buffet. I laid it out on plates making it easier to assemble when I heard a clearing of a throat leaning against the dining table startle me.

“F-yes?” I caught myself jumping. Damien tilted his head looking me over with a smirk. His arms were crossed over his chest almost as if he had been waiting for longer than he had.

“You got some paperwork to sign.” He teased. I set down the last plate with cheeses and came over to him gently removing his arms only to place them around me. He held me close with a sigh tucking me under his chin. I sighed about the same time he did knowing we were going to remind the other to just take this slow. It was getting more real.

“Love you Damien…” I whispered feeling his hands rub over my back. His lips kissed my hair with another sigh as he nosed over it then.

“Love you too, I’m rooting for us.” he said into me as I scratched his back. I took a breath then leaned back to see his expression. It was a lot of raw things. Fear, worry, and that longing look of how much he adored me were painted on him. I reached up brushing over his bangs and smiled a little.

“I’m rooting for us too baby. I think we’re gonna make it, okay?” I offered softly. His arms held tighter and I rested my head this time more towards his shoulder letting him sway us. Lips pressed to my forehead and I heard him sniffle. He tried though to hold it back until he wiped his eyes which meant letting me go for a moment.

“God, I just-” he tried to swallow it down. It was his turn to hide into his hands and shake his head. I pulled him close to me, taking over, letting him get it out. He wasn’t a big one on bawling his eyes out, but he did weep.

“Shh, it’s new, it’s your environment that we are testing together.” I tried to keep a soothing tone listening to his breathing get shorter. 

“B-abe I’m fine. I w-ant you th-ere at work. I l-ove it, I jus-t don’t want-them to ha-te y-ou.” he hiccuped then grunted as his arms fell back around me. I cupped his face in my hands to dry his tears for him. His forehead rested on mine as I whispered trying to talk sense passed his head that had clearly taken off on him.

“Dame, shh, we can’t know that for sure. Okay? I can only be me-” I heard him swallow hard.

“Don’t stop, p-lease?” he sounded like he was begging.

“How could I? None of this is gonna change me.” I tried reassuring him, “Baby, I’m right here. I’m always gonna be. When you wake up and fall asleep, when you get home, and when you need this, Damien I am here, I am yours. What’s really going on inside with you?” I brushed against his lips hearing him shudder in the next exhale. I hushed him softly then kissed the side of his mouth. “Even if it’s her babe, tell me.” I opened up that possibility which served right. His hold pressed me to him tighter. It was as if I was going to go away at that moment and he was preparing for it.

“I- n-ever told you. I didn’t w-ant t-o…” he tried to hold it together, “W-hen I f-irst g-ot on Game-s… t-hey a-sked if sh-e wanted to be there. W-e said yeah, ya know… I wan-ted her to be a-part of this…” I was holding my breath because he stopped to look at me. “Y-ou still wanna know?” he wasn’t going to drag me through another long-gone moment if I wasn’t truly wanting to understand. I nodded however, and whispered for him to continue, “Th-en I need you to brace y-ourself less. I won’t say more un-til you relax, babe, please?” he needed to say it. If it wasn’t a big deal he wouldn’t have halted another memory. I breathed slow and let my hands gently rest on his chest. I nodded hoping it was enough proof. It must’ve because he took a breath before speaking a little clearer. “Okay, um, so, we got there, set up, everything, and it was very normal. She had nerves in a way because it was a different setting than usual… they said rolling and everyone fell into place, and I just felt this shift…” Damien shook his head looking away lost in thought, “we wrap, she was laughing, she was great! Then, we get home… and give it about two days...Ian calls. I mean I had been to work and it was just _weird._ Okay? He asked if I had privacy and he didn’t wanna say shit in front of anyone on mutual ends, I said ‘fine, yeah’. Go outside and he has this heavy sigh, and explains during editing- all that mess, cause we had facecams, and we were just messing around on minecraft with our boos, and everytime she uh, was panned on, where they cut back to us, she was from what Ian said just- annoyed. Like there were no good reactions that they were used to getting. I swear though babe she was fine, she was good, and then I was told every time someone else had my attention and made me laugh it would add on another level.” I inhaled giving him a clue to pause for a moment as I processed this.

“So Ian called basically to say, ‘hey, we see something wrong here,’ cause yeah, that-would be where you could naturally see it.” I watched Dame nod before an eye roll telling me he was getting there.

“Yup, and I was the dumbass at the time to not see it. I said, ‘send me the footage, I wanna know.’ They did. I watched it alone, _first._ Then had her come in and see it. And I asked what it all was, she got super defensive, and finally it came out after a week of back and forth, now- never really said- but because in her I guess ‘dry spell’ of not getting much, and seeing what good thing I happened to land into, like, could not be possible. She was more established than I when we met, so I was, I guess, supposed to stay under her…” Damien I could see tense his jaw as he shook his head. He was irritated now, and I was stunned that this was where it went downhill. I let him take a moment before another relaxing breath had him come back to the present. 

“So she- couldn’t stand you, finding something good for you, that was constant, and pretty supportive from the get go...everything was in your _favor. _” I summarized watching him nod slowly.__

__“Yep. They never posted it, obviously. We had so many sit downs, and finally like I said before- she was here and then she was gone. I overworked to not be sad, she- did some projects and got two _more_ cats that look like clones of _my girls._ I was floored, I was hurt, and I was just-” a hard swallow as he looked me over then jumped on what his point was, “Listen, I know you’ve sat behind the scenes, and I know you’ve been more involved than she was, alright? If anything, I mean, any gut feeling, that feels unfair or-or something wrong? Don’t hesitate to talk to me. The camera picks up _a lot,_ honey. I don’t want you feeling overlooked. I don’t want you feeling out of place, or cheated on this. You deserve this chance though. As much as I am scared something goes wrong? I’m so supporting your shot to share all the millions of reasons I love you, of why we are doing this.” I let that sink in. He was letting me do so thankfully. Usually he fills in those moments with more words that slowly teeter off to things not really needed to be said._ _

__I nodded slowly looking down as my fingers played with his white tank top resting on his chest. It was surreal that this cut so deep. He’s always had such a good experience with Smosh. Even when things went sideways they checked in on everyone. Damien nudged me with his fingers by tapping my lower back so I would look back up at him. His concern was there, but he was asking with his eyes how I felt. I nodded more confidently then smiled softly._ _

__“I am scared too, that, something won’t fit. Yet, I think really we got this. I wanna hope we do. I mean sure the issue we might have is our habit of pet names? Because even if it is fun I do want that separate part I think still. Ya know just trying to keep it professional?” I shrugged then giggled when he nodded telling me he understood even if I butchered it. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging it tight, feeling him lift me to him. He took a few steps to plop me on the counter top. I kept my legs around him with a grin and a sigh as he leaned in. His own smile came through, not fully, but enough as he laid his hands on my thighs._ _

__“I need you to do me a favor, please?” Damien was warmer with his lead up. I looked into his eyes and nodded._ _

__“Whatcha need baby?” I softly offered resting my hands then on his. He laced our fingers before bringing them to his lips._ _

__“Promise me, somethin’? It’s gonna be so stupid but I for some strange reason need this.” Dame blushed a little making me squeeze his hands as I nodded._ _

__“Of course Dame, I’m right here.” I tilted my head and smiled more. I shrugged when he paused now, getting curious. He stepped closer brushing against my lips._ _

__“Promise me, that we will dominate this, please?” The full on puppy dog eyes and pout almost had me until my head processed what he was asking. I breathed a laugh through my nose before tugging him by his tank top so I could kiss him deeply. This then had us almost break further into giggles rather darker than usual._ _

__“Mmm, say swear we take home some stupid trophy…” I said between breaks as his hands ran up my shirt. His thumbs traced my curves leaving trails of heat. His snort and a nod had me laughing into another kiss._ _

__“Swear baby, I swear, even if it all falls apart, I will carry you and that trophy through our door!” he declared waving a finger at our front door. I threw my head back with a guffaw. It rested on the cabinet door as I caught my breath. Damien was having after-giggles as he tugged me back to him. “I love you, so much you know that?” he was much more casual as he simmered down. I pecked his lip twice before letting a longer kiss linger. My arms draped over his shoulders leaving us still comfortable._ _

__“Love you too, I do. I don’t know any other pair right now plotting against their friends, do you?” I raised an eyebrow only to hear Dame scoff._ _

__“Sweetheart, it is gonna be a battlefield. We are going against like Ian, Olivia, Shayne, Sarah-” he thought more on it as I sighed getting it, “yeah we are gonna be testing this out in a _ton of ways_ …” he let that drop off as I huffed thinking of something._ _

__“Man, they’re not gonna be weird and pin me and Shayne’s girlfriend together and let you two have that dynamic duo bro-thing right?” I gauged his reaction carefully. “Like that Q and A isn’t going to be a double feature of just us four seeing who is the better couple, right?” I added more details watching him slowly get wide-eyed. He tucked his lip up into the upper one. I saw him biting on his cheek too which had me sigh._ _

__“Listen, all I was told to do, was ask babe! All I was doing was what I was told, and well, yes, not to ruin the surprise. God you’re too smart!” he tried to go for a kiss to be cheesy until I gripped his shoulders tight stopping him._ _

__“Who writes ‘em?” I asked sternly. I was needing some help if he really wanted to fulfill that promise. His grin had me instantly know which also had me scared. “You and Shayne are writing them.” I nodded slowly, my mouth unable to close. Dame’s arms curled to rub over my knuckles so they’d loosen their grip as he explained._ _

__“Now- okay before we get too into it… he is writing mine and I am writing his. Which means, babe, come on, you said yes, you know there is always gotta be that bit that brings it home.” he tried so hard to save himself as I eyed him._ _

__“He and Emily are already public, Dame!” I shook my head, not aggravated, but close. Damien should’ve known. It was Shayne, he best friend that, yes, got us together, but loved trying to trip Damien up with random remarks on us to get him to spill tea that need not be._ _

__“Listen, I texted him, he swears it won’t be so brutal. Okay? I _promise,_ baby- baby please, ba-” I held up a finger as I dialed Shayne up. Damien was immediately silent knowing his next special moment could be by himself on the couch if this was left up to him and Shayne alone. It was three rings before Shayne was laughing on the other end._ _

__“Ohhh man, he’s bad at this huh?” he knew exactly why I was calling, “Did he like, get all cute over it then finally tell you?” cause I-” I put it on speaker and held my free hand over Dame’s trap. “Totally did that, and Em is like way more okay that it is Deems writing them than I.” I looked to him watching his face contort behind my hand knowing he was giggling internally. He was rubbing my hips though as I responded finally._ _

__“Shayne I swear to fuck, do not bring up anything that you know could be insanely inappropriate, please man!” I begged before hearing a snort. Damien mumbled a sorry behind my hand when my eyes flickered to his._ _

__“Dude anything that juicy would get us demonetized. You two have the most Disney slash, like pornhub private life. You’re both always so fuckin’ cute but just- naked too. You see where I’m coming from?” Shayne must’ve heard Damien losing is cause my hand was collecting his outbursts of giggles._ _

__“Shayne.” I warned him before he sounded like he was taking a breath._ _

__“Okay, listen, I swear on mine and Dame’s friendship, okay? That is a-alot of friendship too…” Shayne went to go on, but Damien finally moved my hand away and hid it in his two then kissed my fist._ _

__“It really is man, I mean, years of it! Babe you should be rest assured, it will be fun, and fine!” he was backing his best friend which earned him a glare. I wasn’t pissed, but this man was just upset moments ago over how scared he was about this. Damien saw the look though and did come back to earth knowing we could fight on this or he could at least smooth it over._ _

__“You’re really quiet bro, is she threatening you? I bet she is… oh man here it comes, the back pedal!” Shayne called it as Damien rolled his eyes, holding up a finger to get himself straight._ _

__“No, no, baby, take all the time you need to keep that straight face.” I smiled as I called him out. Damien nodded then took a breath._ _

__“Listen, Shayne, bestbrosef ever-” Damien started off too official, making Shayne crack up._ _

__“I swear you say ‘happy waifu, happy life-u,’ I am drop kicking you and taking your spine since she has your balls, sorry hun, but it’s true!” Shayne had Damien cracking up again before turning to Emily I believed and explaining himself. Damien grabbed my phone and immediately spat out his response._ _

__“You’re goin down Topp!” and hung up. I was handed back my phone then watched Dame nod to it. As he stood so proud of himself. “Yeah? You like when yo man earns that ‘spect yo!” I couldn’t stop the squeak of confusion escaping from my throat._ _

__“W-hat?! Babe what?!” I was left mindblown on this. Damien nodded quickly with big eyes still looking macho somehow._ _

__“Aint nobody gonna mock me like that! Come on waifu, I want sammiches, and we both are gonna write bomb ass Q’s so Shayne can shove em up his A!” Damien lifted me off the counter onto the floor, then laughed uncontrollably, still holding me by the waist. “S-o, r-remember this-” he gestured to himself, “is who you are choosing for like- ever! Just think about that okay? Because that is some A-plus boyfriend-ing right there. I saved us so hard-ow!” he was stuck on whatever persona-ego trip Shayne sent him on somehow. I had slapped his shoulder with a ‘really?’ look. He rubbed it while snickering as I grabbed a free plate to make my lunch with finally. “L-love you, even though you think I’m weird babe.” he stepped over kissing my cheek while following the same pattern. I side-eyed him before snorting as I stepped around him grabbing cheese._ _

__“Love you too, and yes, I am aware of what millions of parts of you are in that head of yours. Just for now, can we keep that one at work? Really too up for a relaxing afternoon-ish, baby.” I spread mayo on the other slice of bread hearing him laugh._ _

__“Oh come on honey, you don’t like me all amped up?” he peeked up at me as I sliced my finished product diagonally. I shook my head cutting them into smaller triangles so I could make less of a mess. They also looked cute._ _

__“Like I said, we’ll leave that one at work. That was more of a Shayne-treatment deal. Funny, yeah, always Dame, but now we have to think of what, ten? Questions for them that will totally be on the edge without going over?” I watched Damien love the tables being turned. I winked as I set my plate aside before going over to grab ice and my tumbler to make iced coffee. Arms did come behind me as I poured making me grin._ _

__“You’re hot when you’re plotting you know that.” he kissed my neck as I giggled._ _

__“Dame, stop, you really are all over today, geeze!” I turned looking over my shoulder at him. I raised my eyebrows asking if he understood that he had just gone a million miles a minute with reactions to about the same thing. Damien’s small laugh and nod as he kissed my hair had me relax some._ _

__“I’m doing my best to not freak out after what I get was like ten minutes ago. I wanna be for this, and Shayne helps. It’s a thing, I’m letting it grow on me. I promise I’ll stop being bi-polar-” I had to correct him before he went on._ _

__“Dame.”_ _

__“Okay I will stop being weird. Better? Over this. I don’t want you mad at me though for not telling you. I was sworn to secrecy.” Damien’s genuine tone had me turn in his arms once I was done placing the lid on. I smiled wholly and sighed._ _

__“I know, because it’s the fan-getter. I also think Ian put you and Shayne on this only, because he can get you relaxed easier. Honest to god I think they’re just trying to let us ease on in smoothly. I really like that. Now, grab your coffee, and mine, I got our plates, we’ll turn on something and after we can start on Shayne’s demise? Yeah?” I stepped out of Damien’s arms with a smirk. His returning expression was one that he knew I was avoiding prolonging us eating further or I may had taken that bait._ _

__“Again. So sexy, I flippen love it!” Dame called out as I set everything down. I blushed without him seeing before poking my head in the kitchen again._ _

__“And thanks hot shot for defending our honor, nerd!” I teased. Damien already hand his hands full or I would’ve been done for._ _

__“Will throw these at you I swear to god, yours first babe!” he threatened. I casually stepped up to him plucking it from his hand and kissing his neck sweetly making him turn a little pink._ _

__“Don’t think so, now come have lunch, we’ve got work to do.” I winked before pulling him to the couch._ _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but weirdly cute.

We had written out questions, cleaned up our mess, and had lazed around for the night. Damien had to work in the morning, and after the events of the day, we had gone to bed. Nothing more wonderful than getting things done. I had taken a work from home offer and had been set up on the chaise as he was shuffling around that following morning.

“Baby?!” I heard him call as he was shaving. I clicked off the marketplace I was looking at previously almost at checkout when he clearly needed help.

“Yes handsome?” I called back from my spot. My heart had skipped a beat as I slowly had snuck my card downstairs. There was this gorgeous mini patio set I wanted for outside. Damien still was on the fence about the idea, so I instead, was going to play the girlfriend card and just do the honors. 

“Coffee? Please? I’ll love you forever!” he sang out before rinsing. I slid off the chaise heading to get that started. He liked his slow drip done by me for some odd reason. I was assuming it was because he didn’t have to worry about managing time for it anymore. A couple steps around the bedroom and I heard a closet door shut.

“Cream and sugar?!” I called up again as I got his to-go mug down. I rinsed it off to make sure it was fresh. My small habits he had picked up on over the course of us being here. He used to question this one until he saw tiny bits from the apartments shifting around in his glass one evening.

“Just sugar this time baby, please and thank you.” He said less frantic as he stepped into the kitchen. A peck on my cheek when he passed by had me smile.

“Big day?” I asked when I noticed him grabbing things for lunch. Usually he was asking me to bring him something, or he was ordering delivery with Courtney and Shayne.

“Long one, yep. Not gonna have my full hour to hang out.” He was making himself a decent sized sandwich with an apple to go I was sure. I could smell the dressing he spread over it as I stirred his coffee.

“I get to work from home this week. Figured me and the girls could relax, and they won’t feel alone as well.” I popped the lid on then passed it to him. 

“That’s great, I know they’ll enjoy some company. I am- also slightly jelly that you are not having to run around as I am. Which,” he held up a finger before I headed around him to go back to my place, “I may be late tonight. No worries, it’s a me thing. I wanted to go over everything with Ian and the crew; I’m gonna be editing a ton too. If you wanna order something, awesome, you know what I prefer, but if you wanna cook, by all means okay?” I nodded with a smile.

“I may just cook so you can have it then and there.” I shrugged. Damien smirked my way after packing his lunch bag we got him. Some days he’d try and just use a plastic bag, leave it in the car on accident, and come home famished because food went bad. He let it hang on the dining chair before stepping closer to kiss me goodbye. I tugged him by his shirt making us both laugh softly. He steadied himself by holding my hips. I smiled with a hum as he rested his forehead to mine.

“I love you so much babe…” he whispered. I sighed feeling lips press to my crown then arms hold me tight. I hugged him back snuggling into his chest. He had on his white hoodie with his black shirt under it. 

“Be safe getting there and home Dames…and call me if you need somethin’.” I looked up into his eyes that were so tired. I knew if he had the chance, he’d be taking us back upstairs to snuggle. I giggled sadly as a yawn escaped him before he nodded rubbing my back. 

“I’ll call, I promise. Just a long day at the office is all…” he huffed. His lips again pressed to my forehead before he slid an arm out to grab his lunch and swung it over his shoulder. His other had still held my side as he leaned getting his bag he took with him too. I pouted dangling his keys I snagged off the hook we used for them before he leaned in with a smirk. “I know, me too baby.” He let me come to him the rest of the way. I kissed him once, then again letting it deepen before his chuckle against my lips broke us apart. 

“ _DayDay_ ,” I whined. His eyebrow rose a little as I kept myself snuggled to him. 

“That’s new?” his held titled to look at me more. I hugged him from the side as he slid his hand up to rub my shoulder.

“Don’t really wanna let you go…” I frowned feeling a little lonelier before he was even out the door. 

“I’ll be back Darlin, I promise. We can snuggle all when I do. I love you, Daddy’s gotta go or I’ll have to fight Shayne for the good parkin’ spot." My body ached when that stupid name just flew out of his mouth. I nodded though, knowing he had to work for us to meet in the middle financially. “Love you so much.” He said again leaning to kiss me fuller. 

“Love you more, baby.” I smiled sadly. I stepped behind him as he opened the door to the crisp morning. He hit the auto-start on his key fob.

“Be good, that goes for my other girls too! Listen to momma while I’m gone!” he called out. I peeked behind us seeing both cats blinking at the door. “Alright,” he pulled me in for another couple kisses before stepping out the screen door and toward the step, “be safe babe, lock the door behind me, I’ll call you later on okay?” I nodded smiling wider but still missed him already.

“We’ll be here. Love you too honey, tell ‘em all I said ‘hey!’” I called out. He blew another kiss making me blush with a silly giggle. He got in his car, getting himself into his work mode, before pulling off. I let him get around the corner then did as he asked. “Wellp, I know you two are ready for food, so let’s do that." I said to the two geese alone with me for the day. It wasn’t a first, but it was usually both of us gone or both of us home.

I set out the bowls, food, freshened their water dishes, cleaned up after my messy man before finally settling in for the day. Coffee I made for me was on the living room table near me as I curled up writing out a few docs. One other one was for another channel I had gotten familiar with over time. They had these two characters’ who played video games. One was in a band or something too? No idea really, but the guy I talked with, their manager was pretty swell. 

Another round of file transfers though, along with a moment to stretch had told our girls it was indeed break time. “Alright, lunch for m-omma? I guess? Then we’ll snuggle up with some YouTube. Maybe can find some old ones your dad forgot to run by me hm?" I kissed the top of Freyja’s gray head and smiled when she chirped as she hopped off the couch to follow me. Zelda was already waiting to see if anything was to be dropped on the floor by accident.

“And, I think I’m gonna make tacos for he and I,” I sang out as I shoved my head in the fridge, “he can just put them together how he wants though.” I was talking to myself but was grateful the attempt Zelda gave as she poked her head between my legs and into the fridge curiously. “Hey baby goose, let’s step back so we don’t become chilled for when Dame gets home, yeah?” I nudged her away from the door before closing it. I chose to just make a salad with some yogurt knowing anything heavy too early would make me feel gross after dinner. 

I assembled the greens, chopped some meats I knew were going sooner than later. Grabbed for the cheese, I may have let a couple pieces fall only to smile when two sets of purrs thanked me. “Come on girlies, lets go back in here, okay?” I cooed watching them race to the nice warm spot I had left. Zelda knew if she laid close to where I would be she could score more cheese. I winked once finally settled and turned on the Smosh Games channel. I began my journey going mostly back before seeing Damien in his semi-younger days.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> details have been discovered that no one else I have seen dare to touch on, sooo I'mma poke it with a buncha sticks

_‘Can we mention this was Damien’s idea!’_ I giggled watching Shayne have a harder time with the shock collar incident. I had been skipping around between era’s for the Smosh Games channel. I was between watching Damien change and grow up to ogling him occasionally. Zelda had given up on me sharing the empty plate of salad I had been too lazy and engrossed in videos, to take back into the kitchen. She and Freyja had decided to lounge near my legs that stretched over the chaise. 

_‘Oh that was-‘_ Damien remarked on a longer shock than usual making me laugh until I saw something raw in that expression. “Woah, what-the?” I could not stop myself from giving a verbal reaction with no one else home. I back tracked a couple more seconds, watched him again, and then saw that eyebrow raise. I was suddenly intrigued over this possible discovery. “Okay, Haas, further into this we’ll go then?” I kept letting it play, seeing how easy he responded to the what I was figuring, _sensation_ , to him? I mean he liked it rough when it was the right time, he was into a little roleplaying, and now I added that he did not mind the ‘Daddy’ thing either. However, this, was before my time, so maybe he either wasn’t as interested or this was just conversations waiting to be had. I watched the video end and a recommendation came up. It was about the old crews likes and dislikes. It looked very casual, very cozy, hotel room- warm vibes. 

“Okay, why would this be something to show me after that insane mess?” I thought out loud again. Damien was still in about the same era with how he looked. I sat back petting Freyja whom had decided to join me. “You hopefully wouldn’t know anything about collars would you now?” I asked her with a snort. She looked unamused at my human muses. I sighed going back to the video zoning out on most of it. Damien had already explained a lot of the ones mentioned in the allotted time it was running. 

I was about to consider it a flaw in the sites algorithm until lightning round had begun. There was a card held up as Damien read it off and I blinked trying not to pause it. _‘Have you tried it?’_ Joven was gauging Damien’s reaction to ‘static shocks’. It was a like of his that sort of made sense now that the mystery had been revealed. I paused as he again smirked almost blushing at this. Sure, head scratches during snuggles or after sex was his thing if we had the time to be lazy, but this, was, different. I glanced at the time then the door knowing I still had a bit to sit on this. It was almost too good to be true that he didn’t have a feeling I was snooping practically. My phone buzzed near me, making me jump. After sighing out the rest of my scream I finally read the message.

_‘Hey beautiful, hopefully not interrupting anything! I got a sec with rendering times, so fun, and was seeing how you were, xoxo’_ I smiled feeling my cheeks hotter seeing that he was thinking of me in the middle of the day. I thought for a moment before responding.

_‘Not at all, been watching you through the years on Smosh. God you were cute then too 😉’_ I hit send watching him already reading it.

_‘Oh god, no I was much cutER babe. What ones are you even going through??’_ I bit my lip glancing at the paused screen then back to my phone.

_‘Umm, well? It was just a few one-offs that led me to the PuBG one with you and Shayne…’_ I inhaled holding it seeing me shamelessly about to ask something I never had had to.

_‘OH! Oh yeah that one was so fun! Interesting idea don’t you think?’_ he was either gauging me like Joven had him or I was paranoid. I tried to keep the same beat to answer as he did playing it off as casual as I could.

_‘Yeah! I was cracking up at how well you took it though! It’s like you were into it or something!'_ I whimpered at my phone looking at the geese for guidance. “Oh come on! Stop judging me! I am rightfully wanting to know!” I made a face at Zelda as she hopped down. Clearly my nonsense was offending even her. My phone buzzed twice then and I threw my head back at the ceiling while silently scared to see what was said.

_‘Well, funny you should say so. I was? I wouldn’t had any other way to include that without it being a challenge so I won that day!’  
‘Babe? I thought I told you?’ _

I sat there staring as he clearly gave me a moment to respond. I couldn’t bring my eyes back to normal size as they stayed huge while I read, then re-read over his text. I kept trying to figure out if we had talked about it? I eventually came to the idea we hadn’t and I then wondered if he was trying to make me think so, so we wouldn’t _have_ to talk about it.

_‘Not that I can recall Dame, so, is, it still, a thing?’_ I was trying not to tick off questions of the obvious that would lead to details of back then. I really was glad he never shared. Intimacy should be kept between you and the other person. I didn’t want that person suddenly flooding our current relationship.

_‘Uhh, not meaning to be weird I guess, but yeah? I won’t go into how long, but yeah. Why do you ask hun?’_ it sounded genuine of a question instead of prying to get some other info out of me. I was sweating I swore as I swallowed while texting back.

_‘Because I feel like we’ve been venturing into new waters the passed few days?’_ I could hear myself squeaking that out had I been face to face with him. It was so weak of a cover up. I would be nervous, actually, to try that for him, but lately it’s been a lot of personal requests on my end.

_‘Moving in together will do that, lol So are you like creeped out now? Your boyfriend has a static shock kink, 😉’_ I growled at my phone hating when he would get cute about things. Damien was so soft and cute on camera. Everyone loved Damien Haas from Smosh. Yet Shayne and I both have agreed he saves all that dark humor for us. I know he’s let it slip once in a while, and usually he gets called out for it. Now even I, as his girlfriend, was wanting to ask Shayne so bad if he knew about this. I had slipped into my head too long because my phone told me again I had not responded. I took in a brave breath as I replied on the topic again.

_‘No, but I wanna open up that door for you? Not saying you need it to cum, clearly, lol, but if you should have the moment where it’s something you want? I’m willing to try it out for you <3’_ I panted waiting for that icon he was typing to pop up. He was taking too long for me. I was chewing on my lip nervously before he did text back finally. 

_’You only would need the remote my love, which I trust you to hold, <3 It’s really just adjusting to when to do it. We’ll touch more on it when I get home if you want to still. I got a little more ways to go, however, I now have to do this thinking about THAT so, thanks babe! You’re lucky you’re cute!’_ I smiled at that I won’t lie. I sighed stupidly loving him a little more in the moment as I sent my ending text.

_‘You’ll at least come home to taco night, me, and the geese. So try to think about that more baby. Also, you’re cute too, I love you Damien Christian <3 Hurry home to me?’ _ he loved the heartfelt messages. I could hear his love come through with his own ‘cya later’.

_‘As fast as I can sweetheart. Love my girl too <3 Even if she’s cuter! Ohhh! Owned!’ _ I giggled getting Freyja’s attention. She raised her head up from the pillows she laid on having me stick my tongue out at her. “Hush I can be cute with your dad all I want!” I squealed sending him x’s and o’s back as a small hint of him needing to get back. He sent the same which was common as I locked my phone screen. I couldn’t help but sigh knowing to start dinner early would’ve been too early at this point. I was antsy now, trying to as well, not think about us making a purchase for the bedroom. Which, that led me to remember to put in the order for the patio set before I was figured out. I clicked over a few things as my laptop went back to the bookmark I thankfully saved. 

The patio was no big thing really. It was bare though, and I know Dame wanted an almost coffee island with a couple comfy lounge chairs or a couch so we could have mornings outside. He loved nature. He was also a fish, I swear, so the ocean is almost second home for him. I remember when I lived near the shore, he would want to take nightly walks before he had to leave. It was that shoreline that held a lot of beginning memories for us. It was where our second date had ended. He had kissed my cheek as we sat in the sand looking at the stars. It became our thing. Our spot that we dubbed for only us. It wasn’t a private beach lot but with how often we had gone out there, it felt like it.

I had remembered on our fourth date, because the man couldn’t make up his mind, we danced near the ocean. I had a stressful day that one and he showed up with a blanket, a basket full of takeout, and he brought his wireless speaker. On it, he played these slow, waltz-like tunes. All instrumental, and soft they were and it was after finishing off the small wine bottle he snuck in there, he did take my hands pulling me into him. He had admitted he had two left feet so to go easy on him. I think he tells himself lies, because, we spun and swayed, and had such a good time that night. There was an ending dip where he had stars in his eyes it seemed. I remember how scared he was but hadn’t pulled us back upwards. I remember leaning up halfway even if the kink in my neck mildly didn’t help the next day? I remembered the most wonderful first kiss from him, finally. He was gentle with it, testing how it felt to give one of those away again after so much. I was teary, in all honesty, that he had let that happen. That it was at just the right time. It was after that, that we just stood holding the other while the waves drowned the music. It was the best night I had ever had after everything. I never wanted to tell him because he would’ve said it was just because of the moment, but I fell in love with him that night. I was grateful, more so, he said it first


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I would love to thank @SomethingthatSaysBubbles! Her excellent guidance with these tricky chapters helps me a ton <3 
> 
> Also, more sticks and pokins folks!

I was halfway done with cooking the meat for tacos when I heard Damien’s car door shut. I tried to let myself wait as long as I could wanting everything to be fresh by the time he was home and ready for dinner. The plates had been set out, toppings were cut, shells and sauces also displayed nicely. It was odd to me that I fell into this part easily with him. I liked watching him come home with a smile knowing he didn’t have to worry about making himself something to eat after a long day.

There were days as well that he did repay the favor. I’ve come home from meetings or office days to find a meal either cooked or ordered. Usually with our schedules, he would order out. I never blamed him, we worked hard to get where we have landed. I’m proud of us for it.

“Mmm smells good in here!” he was kicking off his shoes as he opened the door. I smiled over some ground chicken that needed to be seasoned soon. I let him come to me after setting his stuff down. His arms wrapped tighter around me than usual as a sigh escaped him. I reached to try and stroke his cheek behind me but felt a squeeze before he explained, “Been sweaty baby, no need to go touchin’ me then the food again.” He smiled against my cheek before kissing it. “I’m gonna shower then be back to help, okay?” He bounced back to his mess I knew was getting thrown in his office. I nodded with a smile before he took off to get comfy.

I hadn’t really known what to say to him considering my head was still stuck on the collar thing. I did know for sure that he was going to ask anyway. The man loved talking about the weird and unknown a little too much sometimes. We had the ‘are aliens real or not?’ after a movie date that had nothing to do with them. We’ve discussed game theories and if Kirby would exhale would he forget the abilities he once possessed or just couldn’t use them anymore? Yes, this was late-night with Damien Haas. Again, if he was not keeping his head busy with games, or television, it was traveling through the Land of the Strange.

It took him a good forty-five minutes to come back down. I was already done but kept the meats warm on the stove before hearing him shuffling around towards the kitchen. His office door opened then closed from him coming out. He was mumbling to himself from what I could hear. Eventually as I decided to go ahead with fixing my plate is when of course he made his appearance.

“You’re not home yet Dame.” I usually told him this when he just would not sit down. I peeked up from the lettuce plate seeing him leaning on the table. One hand on the surface and the other on his hip. I stood straight then to meet his tired eyes. With setting my plate down to the side, I stepped over with a small pout towards him. My arm wrapped around his waist before I could balance to lean upwards and kiss his cheek. My other hand rested on his chest as he wrapped his hand from his hip to around my side. His wet head rested on mine with a low sigh as he brought himself down from what I could feel. Then tension in his stance did relax, but I knew soon it was to be replaced with exhaustion.

“You didn’t have to do all this baby but thank you.” A kiss to my hair before I looked up at him again. I smiled, trying to judge where his head was. No where would be a rare, but a possible occasion. I rested my head back on his shoulder and looked him over before responding quietly.

“You know I won’t let you starve Dame.” I offered. He finally grinned, at last, as he leaned to kiss my lips this time. I returned the favor before nodding to the table. “Did you wanna sit and I’ll make you a plate?” This was a normal option too. I had no problem waiting on Damien when he was this tired. I shifted with him as he ruffled his hand over his bangs and through his hair instead of continuing to lean on the table.

“No, I can get it honey. I can see you’ve been working hard to make it nice. I won’t make you serve me too.” Another kiss to the side of my head this time before he dropped his hold on my side only to move to take his shells and slide over to the stove. “Oh? I didn’t see you actually made both. Wow, we get to choose tonight?” he smiled wider, liking that he enjoyed the option to have something besides ground beef. I nodded grinning a little proudly.

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t have to be limited after a long day.” I shrugged returning to my plate. I made a noise realizing though I forgot our tables. “Shit- sorry baby, we have nowhere to sit out there!” I jumped over almost to the living room only to feel a hand tug gently my own and arms pull me flush against him. Warm chuckles gently tickled my neck with lips replacing them a moment after.

“Stop, take a breath, you’re freaking out for no reason.” He was right initially. I really wanted tonight to be smooth sailing knowing we had something big going on. “I can set out our places, and we can relax fully. Sound okay?” another kiss as we swayed. I tried to take a breath and relax. “Deeper, come on baby, chill out for me.” He sang softly against my hair. Hands massaged over my shoulders working their way down to my hips. “Shh, there’s no need for frantic, no panicking, just dinner together. You haven’t even heard about the rest of my day, so if you’re trying to sooth that over? I promise, it’s not as bad as I pictured.” I closed my eyes, finally taking in another breath as I nodded. My body did lean further back into his chest as a smile grew on my face. Lips kissed from my temple to my cheek as a hand gently guided my lips to meet his. A couple pecks and I was set free. “I love you, now make the rest of your plate so you can be distracted and I do things without you trying to help.”

“I can do that,” I giggled softly watching him head to do so, “I can also bring out our plates?” another offer to make the ending day a little easier. Damien looked over his shoulder blinking at me for a second then shook his head with a sigh. He was bending over in his red shorts with a black t-shirt to unfold a table.

“Going to strap you to this couch one day, woman. You’re getting me too used to just letting you do things for me.” He teased peeking again before I had completely stopped looking at his butt. “Also, you’d miss the view if you kept me seated all night, right?” I was caught, it was great, I loved him.

“Hush, yes, and I’m not apologizing.” I snorted grabbing our plates and a few utensils in case. Damien laughed sounding further away probably fixing the couch pillows. I had left a mess of a workspace since jumping up to get dinner going.

“Ooo, and what have I found?” Damien called to me from the chaise I assumed. My breath caught up in my throat as I cursed myself. I had left that site wide open after purchasing that set.

“Don’t be mad, you wouldn’t choose what to do out there, Dame.” I bit my lip hoping that confidence sounds about right. Footsteps came closer as he held my card between his two fingers. I smiled feeling guilty.

“Uh huh, you know, we could qualify for a joint bank account honey. Be less of a hassle really.” Damien proposed this idea for a first time since we moved in. I was shocked he was the one to suggest it. I reached to grab for my card only to huff when it was slightly out of reach. “Let’s talk more on it after this other stuff. I think we could handle it. I trust you.” Damien shrugged with a sly grin. I snatched it back making him snort.

“You have no reason to not? But yeah, it’s not a bad suggestion really.” I liked the idea more since it weirdly would give him some comfort in being able to still be helping purchase things. It’s not that I didn’t want him to, I never minded, but it was the idea of him verbalizing every time he didn’t. Hopefully this would cause less strange discussions.

“I know, but hey, food eaten hot is still a thing I’d like to do so may I have my plate please?” he reached for his tacos then glanced down to mine seeing if I was going to let that happen. I smirked while nodding with a teasing-sigh.

“Go on, I’ll grab a couple sodas and the silverware.” I shooed him away playfully. Damien stuck out his tongue before heading to set things down. I gathered what else was needed and followed. He had shut my laptop, placing it on the back of the couch. Pillows were tidy again as well. I saw as usual the geese swarming him for their own welcome home pets. Damien was petting Freyja while holding Zelda when I sat down next to him.

“Such good baby-geese! Missed you two, so much!” he kissed each of them. Zelda purred to her heart's content while Freyja took her place snuggling in his lap.

“They were well behaved while you were gone.” I commented, trying to set up a movie. Damien cooed and coddled a little more on that good news before setting Zelda between us.

“As they should’ve been. Usually the only time they get sassy is when I am trying to pack for vacation or work.” Damien took a bite as I hummed understanding that. Millions of photos of the girls in his suitcase were on my phone saved. I promised him a collage just for that one subject alone. I finally got down to eating after letting the movie play on. I had turned on The Fifth Element knowing we had seen it now a million plus one times.

Dinner had gone well. It was quiet due to us enjoying the food and show. Zelda had ended up on the floor due to begging. Damien was getting on the weight thing. He had tried it all so far. Diets, vet assistance, foods, YouTube even was a bust. Freyja on the other hand chose to take off probably to lay in our bed. She pouted less exclusively when she didn’t get her way.

I was finally sitting back down snuggling into Damien’s side when he turned down the movie so he could go over his day. I shifted so I could see him but also so he could run fingers over my hair as he explained.

“So, I got to work, Ian and I immediately went into the main lounge to chat. ‘Said that uh,” he shrugged a little, “he likes the questions we turned in. Also thought it was funny that we threatened Shayne, but apparently, he’s already had Shayne’s part. They are safe as ours are.” He waited for a reaction as he looked down at me. Our set had been borderline, which means, we were in for some censorship lessons soon.

“So we’re fucked?” I teased with a giggle. Damien nodded as if to give an indifferent answer.

“So-so? Production said they were worded fine. Ours were gonna be good for the sake of how we worded them. Like they’re definitely suspenseful, so I was told.” I nodded listening further as he grunted moving to recline against the arm of the sectional. I settled on his chest laying on my stomach feeling him spread his legs to make room.

“And? There’s more to this, I can hear it.” I prompted.

“Oh yeah, there is. We are doing one round of tabletop. Our limits have been obviously set. We can, ya know, cheer the other on, or not- heh, um, they said easy on the snuggling, just like- like I can’t rest on your shoulder for long, for example, or you can’t kiss my neck for good luck, stuff basically we knew.” Damien and I nodded getting that. I tapped his leg with my foot to keep going. He was down to rubbing my back while talking. “What else, uh, oh, they don’t discourage it, I think it may be more a mutual ‘us’ rule, but they said you can hold hands like out of frame. So say, we got nervous, we’d have to weirdly have them between us. Which that, is too much to think about while paying attention to a game, so I just-,” Damien prompted me to finish the idea.

“No hands holding, which is fine, we usually are more arm around the other anyway.” I shrugged. Damien pointed using that as a lead into the next bullet point.

“We can do that, they said mostly over the shoulder or side. I am not allowed to have it tucked in your back pocket, which is like, weirdly my thing.” I nodded with a giggle agreeing.

“So we have to keep it PG, yes?” I summed it up hopefully. Damien’s sigh, however, had me huff. “What else? We’ve covered a lot already.” A tap to my butt had me growl as I let him continue.

“That’s just for the games part. For the questions, I saw what set we are going to be on. It’s gonna be harder to not do those things because we are apparently sitting in giant bean bag chairs on this carpet together. Like there are only two. So the whole thing on ‘snuggling’ is gonna be interesting. Which, I asked Ian why if they’re trying to be careful with it and he said if say, someone gets shoved off one- less injury risk.” I snorted turning my eyebrows up. Damien’s sad smile as he hinted that this could end up in a playful argument on camera had me giggling.

“So we are doomed to be fighting after this?! What the hell!” I cracked up into Damien’s chest. It was shaking from him agreeing that it was going to be a time for sure.

“That is all I was given, baby. It’s supposed to be fun though.” He kissed my head before I looked back up.

“So what else is to be expected?” I was curious once the giggling stopped. Damien’s long sigh as I guessed correctly made me hum.

“There was a side offer. If, if there was time, or I was told to ask you right out. They really think this is a hit already. Ian wanted to do a podcast with us. There is an old one of myself and Shayne where we have almost opposite opinions compared to now. I wasn’t into the dating thing, strongly, was making that clear. So as an update, Ian wants to possibly hear more candidly about this. Pretty much babe, everyone is excited about it. Oh also, I have not forgotten about the other thing from earlier you had questions regarding.” There it was, that sudden panic of how do we talk about this after all that info. I hid in his neck unable to form words for a moment.

“ _Damien._ ” I whined eventually. A small chuckle had vibrated through him. Hands were kneading my butt as he tugged me higher leaving me unable to hide like a bashful school-girl.

“Hey, it’s only me, we’re adults baby. You sounded, at least, curious over texts. So what did we want to know? Hm?” a hand was brushing over my cheek trying to sooth my nerves. I don’t remember feeling this bashful since we had our first night together. I looked over his brown eyes knowing that communicating these things shouldn’t be so hard. We had agreed with Shayne over the Disney and Pornhub metaphor.

“Okay,” I inhaled.

“ _Okay?_ ” Dame mocked. I glared for a second before swallowing down my nerves.

“So, when I saw those videos, how much of it was for the camera?” I started slow. Damien’s smile reminded me of his grin in the damn videos. His fingers slid under the back of my shirt rubbing my lower back as he answered.

“The reactions were _not_ acting. It is extremely hard to maintain a straight face. Now, if you’re asking me if I was being honest in my reactions? Yeah, of course.” He nodded tacking on, “I like the suddenness of it, the current is almost like me licking your clit babe. Now, stick that down on my balls? Makes for a _very_ good time for me and whomever involved.” I could feel him half-chub through his shorts and my pajama pants. I had that odd, uncomfortable twinge of uncertainty. This was new to me, and how little I knew made me nervous. My face must’ve had that easily written on it, because Damien’s fingers soothingly scratched my back more persistently.

“Has it ever hurt?” I asked, sounding less confident in trying this out. Damien’s smirk brought me out of my head for a moment.

“Only, if, I didn’t feel like listening for an extended period of time?” Dame shrugged as his hands slid under my pajamas and underwear massaging my butt. I thought about that and was sort of getting an idea how this would work.

“So, how would you not listen?” I bit my lip watching his eyes slowly get softer as he talked more about this.

“Usually, how it’s been the best time for mutual parties, is, okay,” he perked up for a moment explaining it, “so, you know I love touching. I am a sucker for this,” his hands rubbed over my butt and sides as I nodded getting it, “intimate snuggling and all that, during, before, whatever, well, _not_ letting me do this, plus getting blown, plus a shock? Oh, dude, like- those are like your nap-time O’s. You get it?” I couldn’t stop the snort as I pictured me trying to be dominant with him. I never really had a want to scold Damien. He was my boyfriend not my son.

“So you want me to punish you for touching me?” I wasn’t completely ignorant, but if I was going to try this out, I didn’t need surprises. Communication is key, as they say.

“Baby, I want you to make me wait my turn. To not let me have my way. Like you spoiling me by being Best Waifu, I love it, I will let you do it all the time, but then I get to the point of expecting it. Sometimes, I don’t want that freedom. But I get that something like this will be new for you. It’ll take the right mindset. Both of us need to be on the same page here.” Damien paused and face ran through several emotions before he laughed and continued, “I mean, yes. I’d like you to punish me, but it’s not as simple as you strap me down, zap me to death, and I cum like a teenager who just learned what masturbation is. Like, I’m really not getting why we haven’t talked about all this sooner, because the other day? With Shayne’s call and you scolding me then—perfect opportunity, could’ve been like ‘Babe, couch, collar,’ and bam! I would’ve understood, and we would’ve had awesome sex. I am talking,” I had to stop him for a sec.

“Horses, hold them. You mean to tell me, instead of barking at you? I could’ve been banking on this?!” I had no idea there was a literal switch to make him knock it off. I couldn’t believe all the times I have rolled my eyes and barked at him- _that_ is what would’ve done it. Damien’s laughter made my confidence boost to once it broke through my glare. I covered his mouth and growled, “Shut up. You have no idea how many times-,” Damien only laughed harder while throwing an arm over his face trying to shield himself. His amused reaction kept coming in waves leaving me to roll my eyes up to the ceiling. 

“I love you. God! I love you so much, babe.” He was apologizing halfway. I sighed clearly looking about done with him finding me funny. He tugged me closer to rest my forehead on his as he whispered, “gimme kiss, stop pouting at me ‘cause I forgot how to tell my girl how to render me to jello in bed, please?” I smooched him with a playful grunt. “You’re the one who wanted to talk about this, so only person you can blame is you.” That shit eating grin had me huffy all of a sudden. I glanced to my laptop then back to his neck. That same grin was now an evil smile. He must have followed my eyes. “Oh what, now that you’re all mad at me you wanna shop around for a collar? Hm? Like I said though, babydoll, it doesn’t work that way. The idea isn’t to torture out of spite. _Tis but for pleasure—_ ” he almost continued until I shifted and nipped his neck with a growl. His hips arched while his hands gripped my ass a little harder. I heard that familiar gasp as I branded him just testing to see how much he had been bluffing.

“You say one thing, but you bullshit for a living, Damien.” I raised an eyebrow, challenging him despite my nervousness. His eyes went wide, but there was this ache I felt between us. “Don’t start acting like an ass just because this is new and we don’t have any toys right now.” I warned him watching his reaction. I needed to make sure he wanted this.

“Do that again,” he was panting, “bite me again, please.” He was polite, but for once begging from a place that was much deeper and needier than what was usual for us. It pulled on something alien inside me—something unfamiliar, but not uncomfortable.

“You gonna behave?” I needed to know how that felt—how it sounded. This was a new itch I was scratching. It was sexy, and I liked it. His birthday was never going to be the same that was for sure.

“God yes, I promise, ma’am, I will, please, just, oh fuck,” he breathed out as I used his method. Deep kisses almost, then full on teeth under his jaw. I rocked my hips grinding against him. Another mark appeared, as I went back for it hearing him gasp that turned into a higher moan than usual. He was fisting my shirt trying to hang onto something, “Oh god-baby _please_ touch me.” another whimper had me soaring with wanting him to do this more; I loved hearing him.

“Yeah? That's what he wants, wants me to touch him, mmm bet he’d want me to ride him too huh?” I let it drip in my tone watching him struggle to flip us over. He was refusing to do the honors leaving me to tease him further. I leaned in close nipping his ear lobe hearing him cry out just a little, “God I’m so wet for you baby, fuck you’re trying to be so good for me, keep it up and I’ll ride you instead, Damien.” I purred his name like it was silk. He was very much so precumming just as much as I was dripping for him. It was useless to still be clothed from the waist up for sure.

“God yes! Yes! Please?!” he begged louder than I really ever had heard him. It was raw, and I just wanted to let him have it. It was also reminding me of how he was getting used to that. Me catering to him after a day of work, and he just wanted his way when he got home. I sat up seeming so far from him then as I straddled him. I rolled my hips against him listening to him, watching him fall apart in my hands so easy.

“You gonna cum so early, baby boy?” I teased. His moans were longer as he tried his best to answer me.

“N-ot until you do f-irst!” he was a mess. His hair was everywhere sticking up, I could see the sweat on his head, and that gorgeous mouth was left hanging open as I grabbed his hips stilling him. I knew he was stronger than me, but something about that making contact in his head had him pinned.

“Promise me, once I fill myself with your cock, that you don’t cum until I say.” I purred shifting to tug his shorts down. His head nodded as his teeth gripped his bottom lip. I let him spring free hearing his exhale through his nose. He was trying to pay attention. I dragged a fingertip up his warm shaft watching his eyes flick from there back to me. “Such a good boy, Damien, so patient.” I cooed that time watching him scowl then heard a whimper again.

I leaned down to lick the head of his cock feeling his pulse in the palm of my hand. His heart was hammering as he gripped my sides. I lazily suckled feeling how tense he was. This was new for both of us together. I deep throated him the one time hearing that hiss. Usually that was me all fired up but being so good for him. Realizing he was the one making that noise had me smirk against him before kissing his shaft. I sat back up on my knees shimmying my pajama pants and panties off only to toss them by his shorts. I bit my lip knowing it drove him mad when a show was put on for him.

“So, damn, beautiful…” he managed to breathe out in a sigh. I blushed some while casually sitting over him again. I reached for my clit knowing this was killing us both as I touched myself in front of him. His hands twitched, keeping my hips steady. This was usually his part, only Damien had been the one to make me moan through this until today. I circled with two fingers watching him try to look for something to help this along. I moaned his name before a gasp escaped me. I was as close as I could get myself which was a cheat for him more so. We both weren’t going to last long.

“Oh, baby, mm, fuck,” I moaned lining us up then easing myself down, “god you feel so good, Dame,” I clasped my hands over his that were digging into my hips. My body settled taking all of him before I ever so slowly rolled them forward. A sigh at the same time, fell from our lips. I couldn’t help but clamp my knees down on him once he was nudging my g-spot.

“Oh god baby, oh god, oh god, fuck so good baby,” Damien was melting into it once a pace was found. You could hear how wet it was between us through the living room. Another flick of his hips though had me grip his shirt and growl still trying to stay with it.

“Mine.” Was all it took for my hips to overpower his again. He was letting me take us there the best he could. I grunted picking up speed watching his eyes flutter shut while he moved then with me naturally. That I couldn’t scold him for since it just felt too good. He fitted me. It was perfect. Each rock was better than the other, and it wasn’t long before tears had formed in my eyes. A small sob bubbled through me, and my hands landed on his chest holding me steady as I let my hips take off. They rocked as hard as they could feeling like they were on their own.

“Oh! B-abe! Fu-ck, p-lease, I can’t!” I barely heard Damien through the haze as he begged for his release. I was crying out ‘almost there’ when what sent me over was him unable to take it anymore. His thumb found my clit sending me to heaven as his hips lifted us both and all that was was him. I gripped his shirt again maybe even dug nails into his skin as I came over his cock, the couch, his lap. It was loud as I was feeling him pick it up a notch knowing he was beyond there.

“D-ame! Dam-ien, BABY!” I felt him fill me. It was a mess, and I could not have cared less once the initial of it was over. Damien barely had caught me with a grunt as he milked himself. I landed on his chest letting tears fall. Softer moans fell from me once his hips slowed, and again, it was quiet. All that was left was the sound of us catching our breaths. I shivered around him when he adjusted us trying to get comfortable. It was definitely more intense than what I have remembered. I was exhausted, and so was he, his hands laid over my backside keeping me from falling.

“Wow.” I peeked up, looking over Damien’s impressed and blissed-out expression. “That was…” He smiled wide, squeezing me close and running his hand through my sweaty hair. “Wow.” I scowled through my exhaustion which only made him smile wider as he pressed his lips to my forehead and rubbed my back. “Shh, you can rest now. I gotchya. You were amazing.” My eyes fluttered shut, and I sighed as all the tension left my body. “Fuck, you’re so perfect.” I smiled and pressed my lips to Damien’s clavicle before I started to fade. The last thing I heard before passing out completely was a soft, teary-eyed, “I love you, so much.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath times, bed times, and Damien in between times <3 Thank your friendly neighborhood SomethingthatsaysBubbles for writing the beautiful cunnilingus scene! She's the best I swear!

Warmth surrounded me. I was floating, I could hear waves, gentle touches were fluttering over me. They were followed by a fresh scent that tickled my nose. I meant to smile over this comfort until I remembered where I fell however long ago. I groaned trying to roll over until whispers of my name and lips rested on my head.

“Just a bath baby, shh, I’m here.” Damien sang softly as I reached realizing we both were in it. His skin was damp, but so soft on his chest. I felt what had been waves, were drizzles of water from one of our lufas. Damien was washing us up from what I got. I hummed kissing his chest as he scrubbed slowly over my skin again. “There we go, relax, I gotchya.” his voice was so warm. I melted impossibly further into him. A yawn caught me off guard as I jumped some how sharp of an inhale I had to take. A low rumble of a chuckle from his chest had me whine in my throat.

“ _Dame, so tireds…_ ” my lips pressed to his skin again. Fingers brushed back my hair then trailed down massaging my hip. I couldn’t stop the happier hum feeling so comfortable. A small shift did ruin the perfect dream as he moved me with him.

“Almost babe, just gotta get your other side.” he was so quiet in how he spoke still. I let my eyes flutter shut listening to his heart. Small, yet strong, thumps vibrated into my ear. I breathed in time with it. He must have noticed because another chuckle interrupted my focus. “Sorry, you’re just too damn cute right now.” I felt another rumble making me peek at him again. He was hunched over now running soap and scrubbing gently over my legs. I moved bringing up my knee for him. A smirk grew on his face liking he didn’t have to reach so far anymore.

“I help.” I softly whispered to him. My other I pulled up too as he hummed agreeing. He spread me gently open and I bit my lip when the lufa washed over my inner thighs. Damien surprisingly was tentative in cleaning me up. I reached brushing over his cheek before a toothy smile grew making his cheeks rise. He turned to look back at me while raising his eyebrows.

“What honey?” he asked in a whisper. I hugged his arm that crossed over me to help me sit up and kissed his bare shoulder then resting my cheek on it. He leaned back the best he could and pecked my forehead making me sigh.

“I love you, Dame…” I whispered back while he returned to his work. I let his arm free to massage my leg muscles and used my elbows to prop myself on the swell of the tub. 

“Mm, love you…” he responded a little stronger, still smiling to himself. He ran a deeper touch over my thighs making me moan softly in my throat. “You got a small knot from workin’ so hard earlier.” he explained as to why I would feel that way. I felt this tension in one of them come loose not too long after he explained. The warmth from the water helped along easier too. Damien let me stretch back out only to reach over doing the same to the other. 

“I thought aftercare was meant for you?” I asked curiously. Anytime I had heard about a sub and dom moment whether in a story, internet article, or even in pictures- the sub was always being taken care of. Damien’s head shook slowly back and forth as he continued on quietly.

“Aftercare doesn’t really _have_ a role. Just naturally falls into place after some intense moments between two people who love each other. You take care of me in many ways babe.” he looked back over his shoulder again grinning in love before continuing, “Make dinner, clean, love me, love our girls, you’ve helped me when I’m ill, you go over work stuff with me, you’ve done so much more sweetheart.” he let it trail off as he rinsed my legs by dipping the lufa in the warm water again and letting it stream over the suds washing them away. I thought about that a little too long mentally because I caught him looking back at me again. I could feel some heat rise on my cheeks when I met his eyes.

“I do a lot…” my head was a little foggy from wanting sleep mixed with the warm water still. Damien then nodded quicker with a snort as he rinsed the lufa off fully before setting it on it’s hook. 

“You do, and I appreciate you. You’re amazing, baby.” He shifted again to lean on his side with an endearing smile. I met him halfway in a soft kiss as I stroked his cheek. A hand cradled the back of my head keeping me close as he poured his love into a longer kiss that had me curl to him the best I could in what space we had. Fingers brushed over the back of my neck as a low hum rang into Damien’s chest. I pressed gently into him before parting from his lips. A small brush of a kiss to my nose had us both grinning at the other.

“I just realized,” I giggled softly as Damien raised an eyebrow asking me to explain further. I ran my own fingers down his arm, his fingers laced as they met them halfway, “this tub is bigger than it seems.” it pulled a giggle from him once he looked over us then the tub. It was still a closed space, but we had snuggling room for sure.

“So it is, wow. I mean, I say this as clearly we are close to just camping in here I think.” Damien teased making me shake my head with a sigh. I leaned over him more kissing him lovingly pulling another moan from him. He held me with a blissed-filled grin more against him once I seemed to try and shift for comfort. I kissed on his cheek while smiling against it once he successfully had moved us into a snuggling position.

“I think I still like our bed. We’d look awful in the morning all pruney.” my nose wrinkled as I pictured that outcome. Dame did too then huffed with a pout.

“Well since you can move easier, pull the plug and I’ll be able to get out and put us in bed.” Damien pointed to the tub’s knobs, faucet, and lever that did hold the water in. I groaned trying to sit up but realized a lot of it was him pressing his hand on my back and pushing me forward.

“Gee, thanks...g-od I can barely reach it.” I grunted as I pulled down the lever hearing the water gurgle down the drain. Damien shoved himself up with a huff before carefully stepping over the side. I was hit with the draft he had been blocking with his person. It was making me shiver. I watched carefully as my knees came up to my chest, my man, throw a towel around his waist then fluff out another. He offered a pruney hand and nodded for me to get up.

“Slow baby, don’t fall.” he warned. I let him mostly pull me to stand which came with a few joints popping. He held open the towel letting me step into it before wrapping me in it. “I’ll let you do the magical thing where it doesn’t fall off so you can be warm.” He gave me some space to do what was, fold over the edges of the towel, and secure my person inside. Once I had done so, he leaned letting me hang onto his shoulders before lifting me to his chest. Arms came around my waist and butt as I hugged his neck. I pressed kisses to his jaw and cheek making him smile as he carried us to bed.

“You set out pajamas too?” I tilted my head snuggling into his neck as he stepped back into the room. He had somehow carried me around our place while I dozed apparently. Damien snorted some as I saw the warm lighting from our switch on the wall. He had done everything but candles.

“You sleep _very_ heavy baby. I couldn’t leave us per usual because the couch honestly was killing my back once I came to. I mean I slept but not drooling all over the place.” I felt him nudge my temple making me look at him. He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes implying that I had. 

“Was a workout, stop judging.” I rested back on his shoulder after a soft kiss. He stepped toward the bed finally before laying me on my back. I went to reach for my pile of pajamas and barely got on my belly before a tap on my butt had me back to laying flat. 

“Patience my love, stretch out, I’ll dress you.” Damien grabbed boxers to lounge in. I shimmied my person to the middle of the bed. Damien had room to sit as he threw a white tank top on then grunted as he pushed himself up. I watched him grab panties for me then kneel on the bed seeming very focused. I let my right foot land on his shoulder with a giggle then the other. Damien was laughing softly with me as he pressed a kiss to my ankles. 

“Tickles a little when you do that…” I softly commented. Damien kissed my right one again with a smile as he lifted my foot from him.

“Bend your knee baby.” he nodded to my leg as I pulled my foot back. I did both letting him slide on my underwear. He slid his person with it landing his chin on my stomach making me snort. “Smooth moves right?” he prompted as I reached stroking his cheek. He cupped my sides rubbing with his thumbs as he nosed my navel. It was slowly peeking out from the towel. He pressed kisses under it then nuzzled that spot warming it back up. I hummed biting my lip only to blush when he noticed.

“Only the smoothest Dames…” I scratched behind his ears hearing him pur. He moved further up my person letting me reach easier. I did it for a moment longer before stopping. The hum turned into a growl and eyes peeked at me passed my chest. 

“Keep going?” he asked, blinking with pleading eyes. I booped his nose then shook my head. 

“Not sleeping in just a towel and panties babe.” I reminded him. His brown eyes glanced down then back to me. A huff as he pushed himself back up came from his lips. He rolled his eyes before grabbing another t-shirt of his then displaying it for me. 

“Panties and a t-shirt instead of the ones I picked out?” he offered. I nodded gesturing with grabby hands. Damien tugged me into sitting up. I climbed further to sit on my knees then shed the towel. I tossed it down the side of the bed and held my arms up like a child. Damien’s eyes went straight to boobs making me pretend to obnoxiously clear my throat. 

“Babe.” I said a little strong. Dame bit his lip before setting the shirt aside and leaned gently taking my wrists in his one hand then held them above me. His breath I felt on my neck before a deep kiss pressed into the spot under my jaw. I shivered feeling a small bit of tongue before he pulled away from me. He palmed over my underwear pulling a whimper from me. I rocked into his touch that slipped to only two fingers to grind a little on.

“I think, I put them panties on my girl too early…you’re still wet huh baby?” Damien purred. I nodded feeling him press his fingers against me with more urgency. He still held my wrists above my head while a smirk played at the sides of his lips. “Lay back for me then, let’s see if I can take care of that.” I squirmed almost falling backwards when he let my wrists free. Luckily he had braced me with his arm around my back helping me land. I had a small bounce from the suddenness of it, but I found myself entirely focused on the gorgeous man before me. 

Wet brown and blue bangs hung stuck to Damien’s forehead as he slowly reached to pull my panties back down with a glance up at me. The anticipation was killing me, but he still hadn’t moved onto the bed. Instead, he planted himself at its foot while he threw my panties over his shoulder. I shifted onto my elbows to get a good look at his boxer briefs—the dark blue cotton was already straining to control his cock, and I smiled at how obviously turned on he was at the prospect of making me cum. Bedtime sex was my favorite. I mean, sex with Damien is always fulfilling, but he was always warmer and softer at night. Daytime sex was quick and rushed, because even on days off he found something to be busy about. I hated to say it, but it was true.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as a sudden force pushed me up onto our pillows. I snorted as his eyes appraised me to be sure I landed without hitting my head on the headboard. Once he confirmed I hadn’t, he crawled up onto the bed after me—sending me a dark, teasing smile that made my throat tense and swallow hard. My breathing hitched as he lowered himself between my thighs. He always took his time with eating me out if he could afford to, and tonight was no different. He pressed warm kisses to every inch of my skin as he hooked my knees over his shoulders. My legs tensed for a moment as my heels dug into his back before he hummed against my inner thigh—reminding me to be patient. I sighed, letting out a long breath, and his hands rewarded me by massaging the areas of my thighs his lips hadn’t reached. Meanwhile, those soft, warm lips found their way towards my pussy—molding to me in a comically chaste kiss before teasing the seam between my folds with the tip of his tongue. 

“ _D-amien_ ,” I arched my hips—already desperate for him to just dive in like a starved man, but he just raised an eyebrow at my impatience. “ _Baby, please?_ ” I pouted as I felt him smile against me—the movement just enough to make me gasp. He flattened his tongue to lap over my labia before just barely dipping in to graze my clit. I couldn’t stop the frustrated growl from leaving my throat as I dug my heels into his back and reached up to fist either side of the pillow under my head. 

Damien pulled away and chuckled as I whimpered in response. “What’s she want?” he asked, playing oblivious. I swallowed hard feeling my toes curl tight. 

“ _Dame!_ ” I whined louder as he snickered before dipped back down and finally slid his tongue between my soaked labia. I moaned, my back arching as I widened my legs for him, and his tongue made quick work of finding my clit. He moaned as he circled it and smiled when a series of quick flicks made my voice hitch like a scratched CD. I arched and reached down a hand to bury in his hair with the hope of keeping him “ _Oh there._ Fuck, right there,” but Damien caught my hand in his own before I had the chance—lacing his fingers with mine. I moaned louder, desperate, as I squeezed his hand, and he flicked over me a few more times before he suctioned his lips to my clit making my entire body seize up and my mouth hang open in pleasure. 

The heat in my core curled tighter, and I whimpered and rocked my hips against his face. Damien hushed me softly, laying his free arm over my abdomen to keep me still as he suctioned his lips to me again before dragging his tongue down and slid it inside of me. He moaned as he tasted me, and I cried out—my legs curling up closer to my chest as my toes dug into the comforter on either side of his arm. Heat blossomed on my chest and face, and I knew I was blushing, but I no longer had any thought to care. All that mattered was Damien and his hot, thick tongue buried deep in my pussy, and “ _Oh god, Damien!_ ” 

I moaned, high-pitched and broken, as he thrust his tongue into me over and over and over again—my hips bowing as I keened. Damien answered me with a moan of his own, and he reached his free hand forward as my other hand left the pillow in a blind search for something else to hold onto. I whimpered as he clasped his hand with mine, and I dug my feet into the space between his chest and the bed—using his own body as leverage to fuck myself on his tongue. I growled deep in my throat, “Fuck, Damien,” and he smiled before laving his tongue up my pussy. My whine of disappointment quickly turned into panting as he switched between circling and flicking my clit with a quick, rough, and unrelenting pace. 

I was close. God, I was close. “ _Oh fuck, christ, Damien,_ OH GOD!” I panted and moaned as Damien drew me quickly to the edge of orgasm—my body shifting and arching and bowing like the stems of cattails in a storm. “Fuck, D-amien, _Damien, ohgodohgod_ OH FUCK! Daddy! Oh god, I-I’m clo-ose. _I’msoclose_ , D-addy! _Oh god, Daddy please!_ Pleasepleaseplease _please!_ ” Damien moaned with me and pressed his face as close as he could, suckling my clit and releasing one of my hands to quickly thrust two of his fingers into me—making my moan choke off in my throat. He squeezed my hand at the same time that he curled his fingers up and pounded them against my g-spot—his own wordless way of telling me it was okay to let go, and damn did I let go. 

My entire body seized and convulsed as I screamed his name, and he held me throughout all of it—letting me ride out my orgasm on his face as tears of relief spilled down my cheeks. For a moment, the rest of the world was dead to me. All that existed was Damien and I, and his hand in my hand, and his hot, wet mouth on my swollen clit, and the gentle pulsing of his fingers against my g-spot as he brought me down. Fuck, he was so good to me—for me. I loved him. God, I loved him. “I lo-ove yo-ou.” I don’t remember when Damien had moved up to hold me, but he had, and I buried my face in his neck as he rubbed my back. This was a semi-normal occurrence for us. I don’t know why, but sometimes cunnilingus just made me cry, and Damien was the first man in my life who didn’t judge me for that. He just held me through it—whispering his love for me against my hairline as I slowly returned to my body.

“I love you too, baby. I love you so much. Just breathe. I gotchya.” he was there. It felt as if I could lose him at any moment when my everything had been vulnerable. Yet, there he was, where he's been for the last year and a half. My anchor, my rock, truly the strongest love of my life, was my Damien Christian Haas. I took that moment to hold him tighter once the earth took me back. Arms squeezed me securely and a gentle hand found its way towards my hair brushing it from my face. My eyes were relaxing more, they were a little sore from becoming screwed shut during my sobs. I could feel some rawness on my throat as I swallowed attempting to find words. Nothing seemed to fit, however. He had put my head to rest, I believed. Another soft kiss to my crown then I was gently shifted barely noticing he was attempting to tuck us in. I scowled until soft blankets surrounded us and the warmth from him naturally soothed me once more.

“Alarms?” I managed to croak feeling embarrassed this is what mess I was left in. A sigh and a kiss to my temple almost had me look at him. He tucked me under his chin rubbing my back deeply while I felt him smile. 

“I set them earlier, I promise baby, we won’t be late for tomorrow. Just a run through anyway, sleep for me sweetheart. I’ll be right here, we can wake up and grab coffee in the morning; I already planned this out.” He knew a rundown of the next five steps would calm me back down. He was organized like I was so it made sense to just leave it on the table for me. 

“You’re...the best…” I whispered through my second attempt to rest. His hands melted away anymore final thoughts once they found double teamed to rubbing my back and over my butt. He was getting away with me sleeping nude which usually both of us sported. A soft nuzzle to my hair was the last thing I felt before I let sleep take me away. Damien’s voice traveled as well leaving me with his love.

“So are you, my beautiful, I love you baby...dream of me.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man it's hard getting up in the morning

Alarms were infiltrating my sleep. Why? Why was it so necessary that Damien always set both our phones to do it?! I’ve mentioned over and over, please, just one. I promise there are 2 sets of ears, mine will hear it. It was like a nuclear war zone trying to crawl over cats, and Damiens, and pillows, just to make it stop. I have tried once, and never again, to wait for Damien to turn it off. What happened with that scenario was I laid there for an hour listening to it snooze itself then wake me back up every five minutes. Damien understands now why I had for once chucked a pillow at his head then made him make his own coffee.

We’ve tried to figure it out. When we were first dating he got up on his own, made his bed, _I found out because he knew I would be over,_ made himself breakfast, his own coffee, he was his own man. We signed that lease? Babyboy, I felt, had me sign a contract that allowed him to sleep through _everything_. This morning was proof further. It boggles my mind as I did my usual climb over everyone with a huff. I was used to needing to work for myself with my own office. Damien had said once Ian liked times to be met, but also understood people can have rough days. It could’ve been nerves driving me to want time to be aware of what was about to change our lives. It was that or the fact someone promised coffee during the afterglow too.

“Damien, get up.” I sat on his side of the bed. He was turned over towards it, still sleeping soundly as far as I could tell. I reached behind me to shake his arm a little. That was a mistake because that same arm slung over me pulling me awkwardly too him. I had thrown on the closest shirt to me before my journey had been set. I didn’t realize I'd be fighting the entire mountain as well.

“Just cuddle me babe, like two minutes, I love you, don’t be mean…” He was barely alive, but aware enough to hear how tired I still was. I shifted curling up to him outside the blanket letting him tuck me under his chin. I ended up closing my eyes because I live dangerously as lips kissed my hair then forehead. “Love you Waifu…” he croaked trying to sooth it over. Morning us before coffee was carefully planned around the other. Careful snuggles, gentle kisses, and morning breath to be inhaled as a must since neither of us had the balls to ask the other to brush their teeth first.

“Love you too DayDay…” I had been stuck with that one in my head after just letting it out yesterday morning. He hadn’t opposed it, but his initial reaction seemed unsure. Arms held me tighter as I nuzzled his blanket-covered chest with a sigh.

“Really trying to make that work huh?” his voice was deep still. His bullfrog from Georgia seemed to crawl into his throat at night. I heard the hint of teasing passed it though.

“I got used to Waifu, why can’t DayDay be a thing?” I pouted after a yawn hit me. A bigger shift and blankets were thrown over my backside whilst my body seemed to be tugged to the middle of the bed with him. I whined in my throat once he stopped fidgeting knowing we were slowly stealing time.

“So many names already baby…” he sighed as he rubbed over his nose and face, finally waking up more. I made a noise that would’ve replaced a shrug.

“Just sounded cute. It’s a play on-” I was suddenly under him as he seemed to pop up out of nowhere. I saw the sly smirk on his face as he nodded understanding. His bangs I brushed back straight then let my finger tip trace his jaw to his chin. I blushed feeling his eyes look straight into me. He leaned closer brushing my lips with his. They were still so soft whereas mine had a ride through the desert during my peaking sleep hours. My hands held his face gently earning kisses to my palms.

“Should get ready soon, got a big day.” An actual kiss was met with him settling on me just enough to keep me grounded. I raised a knee on cue as my hips rose to meet his. A chuckle slipped through Damien as his hand found my hip. “Easy baby,” a forehead kiss regarding an unspoken promise, “we should be home earlier today since it’s just a run through. We’ll pick up some take out and continue this.” he was pouting with me by the end of his suggestion. “Besides, we shouldn’t get teased too bad, but all we need is more ammunition to hand them.” Damien recalled Shayne's warning. It got me to crack a smile as he leaned to kiss me a little harder then nuzzle me to brush it back over.

“Does it really get that bad Damien?” I played with his tank-top’s collar watching my fingers feel over the fabric. He shifted curling fingers over mine then bringing them to his lips.

“No, baby, not really. I just also want you to be comfortable. I mean, give it a year from now, then sure we’ll take on all the crap they feel like throwing at us.” his warm smile as he laced our fingers melted my heart. I pushed up best I could to peck his lips then glance to the closet.

“So what should I wear then?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. Damien’s eyes looked over me then thinking about that. He usually dressed for comfort or to kill. There was no medium. He also had mentioned that there was a rack for his size in case of a wardrobe change being needed.

“I mean, the dress code often is casual. I think today I’m gonna throw on a pair of jeans and probably a tshirt, if that gives you any hint of what I mean.” Damien then helped pull me to sit up as I looked over to our closet thinking about it. I shifted resting my head on his shoulder as he held an arm around me for a minute watching me decide.

“You pick baby,” I turned, resting my chin still on him, “I like when you dress me up.” Damien’s big grin was coming from the callback to our first date night living here. I had unpacked everything but refused to hang it up all at once. Damien had picked out one of his favorite outfits on me and scooted me into the bathroom to get ready. This was so he could do me the honors and organize while I took my time. He was good at those little things.

“I could, since it’s not being filmed today, cause I know you like feel best in one of my shirts-um, let's go with your ripped jeans that your butt is so,” Damien had slipped off the bed as he spoke falling into his own morning routine, “so, fuck I just really like your butt in them okay?” Damien sputtered putting hangers down. He was one to talk. His was shaped so finely. It had that meat on it where it was more a surprise than pain when grabbed. I giggled to myself watching him toss clothes for him on the bed. I slid off coming up behind him. “I got it baby, remember who did the closet?” he was smiling until my hands had decided to wander down his sides. He ghosted a hand over another set of hangers but was watching my fingers.

“I’m gonna need you,” I kissed his shoulder blade knowing about the rule, but I was also not letting what happened last night and almost this morning be put on hold. We were adults, and I think with me there, Damien would be _less_ a goopy pile of feelings. I outlined the waistband of his boxers even nipping his skin, “to turn around for me.”

“Babe? Are you sure?” His hands gently grazed my venturing ones. I let my right slip pass the band fully then graze over his warm shaft. I gently took him into my palm with a light squeeze before jacking him slowly. Those worried touches suddenly were sounds of him smacking the wall and closet door trying to hold himself up.

“I’m taking care of my man before work. I will handle the backlash of how I make him cum before his day. Got it?” I purred into his back. I glanced seeing him nod as he watched the fabric shifting as I sped up some. His skin was so soft to touch; he was the first man I couldn’t keep my hands off of and with how his rituals with showers were, it was that much more pleasant. A moan that was so quiet barely struck my ears as I gently let him go for a moment to tug his boxers down. I watched them fall off the rest of the way at his feet then felt Dame sigh. Another kiss to his shoulder then I gently nudged his hips wanting him to turn around for me.

“Right here? Not on the bed?” he was facing me as he asked, meeting my gaze. I shook my head then dropped to my knees kissing over his bare thighs. Damien’s want for touch didn’t go unnoticed either. Gentle pets over my hair as I used the tip of my tongue to tease him felt almost comforting. It was the go ahead, the ‘yes baby please’, blowjobs were somehow more intimate with Damien. He couldn’t hold me, he wasn’t able but to reach for what he could. It put him at a place truly vulnerable.

“Love you so much Damien…” I mumbled as I buried my face into him. Gentle suckles on his sack had him whimpering in his throat. So needy for this so early in the morning. I brought my tongue back, once I knew Damien was aching, leaving a trail up to my destination. He tasted of morning, with a hint of salt and sweet, it was driving me insane. I finally wrapped my lips over the head of his warm cock and suckled as I took him slowly aiming to let him hit my throat.

“ _Fuck_ , feel so good. Ohshit, I love you, ohghod I love that mouth of yours, _baby_.” he was lost in it. I had relaxed enough to let him indeed hit that sweet spot he loved. Slowly I bobbed, reaching to hold onto his ass to keep me close. Knees I knew were going to slide some so leverage helped. I swallowed him down again after a few good come ups tasting that precum he couldn’t help. His hands were buried into my hair as I moaned around him before letting him choke the sounds for him off. His hips slowly tested if it was okay to fuck my mouth. I let myself come back up only to catch some air again and meet his eyes. They were so big with lust for this.

“Daddy, please fuck my mouth…” I let that take over as I innocently suckled his head waiting for him to do the honors. He wasted no time gripping the back of my head just enough to brace me before his hips rolled forward. I breathed in slowly before his length took all the room.

“ _Yes_ baby, _ohgod_ yesbaby Daddy’ll fuck her pretty mouth. Oh _fuck_ , mmm, almost th- _ere_ , so good for me, oh she’s so good, love her somuch…” he was slowly getting there as his voice grew huskier. He worked himself at a pace that he could savor it. His voice was purring instead of in a hurry. It was another first.

“ _Mmm, mhmm..._ ” I let him feel some vibrations as I moaned the best I could back for him. Damiens hips sputtered, making his voice crack as he expanded just that much more. I usually tapped him letting him know I needed air. Luckily, with how far back he pulled a final few times, I breathed in with it. He was hanging on though until I had reached massaging his balls. That was all he needed too.

“Oh _Fuck_! God _baby_! _Ohthankyouthankyou_! Nugh-there, f- _uck_!” he choked off his own moan with a sob once he let loose down my throat. Hot, thick, and almost again- sweet, cum drizzled down my esophagus. I swallowed twice so he could milk himself. Eventually his hips did slow, then still, and I massaged his thighs letting him know it was okay. I was okay, and whenever he was ready he could slip free. I could hear sniffles follow not long after though, which had me pull back before he could.

The mess above me was beautiful. Damien’s emotions got the best of him and I saw his poor cheeks tinted from the after-tears. I stood from him slowly, wrapped my arms to hold him, and the weight he felt must’ve came and went with that orgasm. I kissed over his shoulder, then behind his ear as he hid into me. I squeezed him tight feeling his arms almost pull me closer.

“I’m here, I’m always gonna be here baby. Take a breath. I love you too, I love you so much, and I’m proud of us. It’s gonna be okay, I have you, nothing will take me away from you, ever.” I cooed softly feeling him sway naturally the longer I held him. I could feel him exhale slowly on my neck, and then clear his throat.

“I want today to be okay for us. I want this to work so bad…” he spoke up after another quiet moment. I reached brushing through the back of his hair hushing him. That poor racing mind of his was going to stress until he saw it for himself.

“I know, shh-shh, baby boy, I know. It’s gonna be okay my Damien. I promise today will turn out fine. Just keep breathing for me, all your friends are going to make this work too. We’re not alone. We have a ton of love and support surrounding us today and tomorrow.” I reminded him what team of people he worked with. His head must’ve been racing until this point. His person remained slumped in exhaustion another couple minutes passing before I felt him stand back up straighter letting me rest on his chest. My hold on him still was strong. It was for both of us, I wouldn’t lie at this point.

“Thank you, really baby, thank you.” his lips pressed into my hair before resting his cheek on it. I smiled in love even if he couldn’t see it. A hand rubbed over my back before he lifted his head again. I looked up to check on his emotions only to see forever in his eyes. He leaned halfway with a small hint of a smirk. His hands brushed over my cheeks and his voice so soft asked like he had the first time.

“Can I have the chance to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world right now?” he whispered as I leaned closing the gap slowly. I slowly let our lips press, finding each other again. Damien held my sides as he deepened it. His tongue swept over my bottom lip while my arms wrapped around his neck. My moan escaped as I let him brush his tongue further, finding mine on its way. I dragged it against his before he parted, but not too far. He came back for seconds needing to inhale sharply through his nose. Hands had gripped my ass upwards and my legs knew naturally to hug his waist as he lifted me to him. I tugged on the nape of his hair gently letting him know I wasn’t ready for him to pull back fully. I suckled then nipped his bottom lip as he rested against the frame of the closet with a noticeable thud. His arm braced my weight so he could bury his free hand into my hair as well. All I had to breathe was him and all he could taste was himself on my tongue. Another moan in my throat that was considered a warning, did have him eventually remember to get some air finally.

We had been so worked up I think in our own ways, that this felt really like home. This was what everyone picked on him for. Natural chemistry rocked us to the core when we were together. It was obvious when we looked at each other alone. That spark every girl sees in her princess films was in front of me. I rested my forehead to his with a stupid grin that had a few tears sneak up on me once I really saw him. Our eyes I knew relaxed shut at the same time because our harmonized chuckles had us hum to the other.

“Love my girl.” Damien whispered in a coo. I squealed ever so softly as I held his face in my palms again.

“God I love you too.” I kissed Damien twice over feeling our smiles almost interrupt. He leaned his head back on the panel and sighed looking over me. He was smiling so wide, so in love with me, and I won’t apologize for that either.

“You okay?” he reached wiping tear trails off my cheeks before I gently took his hand nuzzling it with my cheek.

“I am. I have you Damien...and you have me. We have our home, our girls, our lives, now together.” I sang it out in bliss. Damien’s eyes almost got misty on me. His cheeks did turn a little pinker as he sighed.

“We do have it all huh sweetheart?” He was choking up in that overwhelming happiness. I sniffled, shaking my head with a giggle.

“We do, now don’t start crying because I won’t stop. I’ll b-e weeping for my close up mister director!” I teased making him laugh through the stray tears he now had.

“Please, you’re pretty when you cry too, honey.” Damien’s eyes rolled. I giggled, squishing his cheeks while shaking my head.

“ _Stop_ , I am not babe!” I whined but couldn’t stop smiling. I never had to fish for compliments with him. He easily loved watching me smile over little things he liked to list about me. Damien tugged me close to be smooched then a tap on my butt changed finally the mood back to casual.

“What _say_ , we, get showered, ready to go, and grab breakfast to go? I’m sure they’ll have us rallied in the bigger room so we can eat and listen. I promise coffee still my darlin’, _that_ is gonna save us.” Damien didn’t have to sell the idea, but he did a good job anyway. I looked to the hangers he had been reaching for earlier and bit my lip thinking.

“Let’s do not my ripped jeans, our carpet has ruined that dream, um, darker flares with your Gibson shirt.” I pointed around as he leaned passed me to see. His eyebrow raised knowing he hadn’t worn that one in a while.

“I put that back with my other shirts hun. I mean yeah of course you can, I just…” Damien swallowed before going to set me down. I gripped his shoulders though and looked into his eyes a little worried.

“Dame? What's wrong baby?” I pouted with him as he huffed.

“I made a section full of the shirts I can’t wear anymore? I can only wear so many flannels with them, and it’s really, hard still to accept. I can pick on myself, make jokes about it on camera, but man it just stings still that I let myself go.” He looked away from me clearly feeling insecure. I had noticed his wardrobe shift but was never going to ask. I reached gently using his chin to look back at me. His eyes were sad again.

“Listen, I know it is _you_ , who has to be comfortable with yourself. But I just wanna remind you of how different of a lifestyle you have, and how you’re not as young as you were. Our bodies will change baby. You honestly look so much better than when you were so thin and yet had all that muscle on you. Maybe because I know why it was, or maybe because I love you presently and didn’t know you back then? I don’t know, but I do know, you,” I took a strong stance as I explained before kissing him confidently, “are the love of my world, and I always think you look how you should. Your build is wider babe, your muscle and weight has evened out. I have rolls, Shayne does too. Sure our jeans may leave indents? Yet, it happens Dame. But you are carrying it well. You look handsome in your dress shirts, and you are hot in your muscle shirts, and I have memories earlier on of us in your backseat with your anime shirt on that isn’t so skin tight. I, love, you and your body Damien Christian. Right now though, it needs to be under some hot water with me, so we can go take on today together, and maybe further down the road all the time. Please?” I took a long breath watching Damien take that in. He eventually nodded slowly then leaned  
in for a kiss.

“I don’t deserve you, but I love that you are mine. I’ll try to see what you do in time okay? Thank you.” Damien was genuine with his words. I pecked his lips and sighed nuzzling him.

“I won’t make you go to that area of the closet. I got your other Zelda shirt in mind now.” I shrugged watching him relax more. We’d already wasted our wake up time. Now sadly we did have to get moving.

“I’ll grab towels and meet you in there?” he offered as he set me down. I tugged on his tank top and stole another kiss before I smirked while nodding to the bathroom.

“Don’t be long, also, just a note, we are definitely going to end up walking around here nude with how many times we have ended up with no pants or anything on lately.” I giggled as Damien remembered he had been hanging all the way out through that entire bit. I tossed his shirt as I tugged it off at him before heading to the bathroom to finally get ready for our day.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos and Romance, stress does odd things to people

“You got it babe? I just gotta get my bullshit out of the trunk…” Damien was sorting through what things he needed as I grabbed our coffee carrier and breakfast we got via drive-thru. The parking lot was emptier than usual which had me scowl in confusion. Damien came around the car and must have noticed because when I looked up at him he had raised his eyebrows and was blinking waiting on me to explain.

“Where is everyone?” I nodded to the empty spaces. Shayne’s car was the only one here besides ours and Ians that I was used to seeing. Damien’s shrug had me let it go for the moment before following him to the door for the elevator.

“Told you dear, it’s not a real day really, just going over camera setups and where we’re gonna be.” He explained again as he stepped on. I nodded slowly falling into my head wondering what  _ that _ actually was. The ding that our ride was over had me jump a little. Damien’s hand ghosted my back then an arm was around my shoulders. Damien led us through the white halls, around a couple corners, and I finally saw the familiar offices. 

“...and then we are gonna shift here, yeah-- yeah just, exactly…” I heard Ian explaining something as we passed by to Damien’s office. Each small passage had their names and what shift or task was their personal work for the week. Damien grabbed the file out of his inbox then tossed it on his desk. 

It was a medium office table. His chair we had bought for his back when he was getting more work piles. Poor baby would come home from sitting in a standard chair sore. I couldn’t handle watching him do so, especially with being upfront when living together. The top was filled with his personal loves. Pictures of the girls, there was a photo from the day we got the keys- Damien was very proud of having me on his back dangling the keys in front of the camera both of us with huge grins- , his mom and dad had their places as well. I settled down in his chair as he leaned over me hooking his mac up to the adapters and plugging in his station. 

“Hey!” We both whipped around to see Courtney with a big smile leaning in the doorway. Damien set his mac down and stepped over to hug his friend. She was dressed in her crop top and jeans with her high top chucks on. 

“Didn’t know you were here, what’s everyone up to?” Damien nodded to the office room that had been empty. Courtney looked down at me as he asked and waved. I waved back as I crossed my leg over the other. 

“I rode with Ian today. Not many are here really, uh, more like they’re setting up before our morning pow-wow and then you guys are gonna do the walk through or whatever. Oh and they wanna call it ‘Spring Flings’.” Courtney shrugged before stepping back to let Damien get himself together.

“Hey, did you want a breakfast sandwich?” I offered her one of mine. Courtney’s eyes lit up with a quick nod as she bounced around Damien to me. I dug it out of the bag then checked making sure it was one I could offer. 

“Oh my god they’re fresh! Thank you! This is going to help that time go by, ugh, yes! Damimem, your girlfriend  _ rules _ !” Courtney gave my shoulders a tight squeeze before patting him on the back as she exited. Damien was grinning as he finished up then turned on his mac.

“Want yours babe?” I asked while he stood back, arms folded, making sure everything was working. 

“One sec love, um, can you get up for me, I wanna get a couple things sent in before we get pulled away here.” Damien helped me up and took his place. I grabbed my coffee needing an initial drink before it wasn’t scalding hot anymore. I leaned my butt against his desk with a moan at how nice coffee could feel on a throat in the morning. Damien’s huff I thought was from work until I saw his head shaking in some form of disappointment. 

“What's wrong?” I asked, tilting my head. Damien glanced at me then smirked before responding.

“Coffee hitting a certain spot this morning?” Damien’s teasing was a sign he was slowly slipping into work him. Work him was either so sweet or a sarcastic monster. I rolled my eyes then looked out into the hall seeing the office lit up. Ian was writing a few things down before noticing we had been across the hall. We exchanged waves and smiles before he continued prepping. “Can go say hi hun, I’m in the middle of a couple emails.” Damien shrugged. I shook my head then nodded in Ian’s direction.

“He’s getting organized, I didn’t wanna go bug him yet.” I explained watching him mouth ‘ohh’ with a nod. He clicked a couple things before sighing. I looked down just in time to see a window close. I also had caught someone glancing when I did. “Dame?” I asked in suspicion. It wasn’t often he was hiding things. Damien’s idle hum as he aimlessly read over something else opened on what seemed random had me set my coffee down. I glanced to see how surrounded we were before sitting in his lap and letting my legs hang over the side. I felt him shift to wrap an arm around my backside. I leaned on his shoulder feeling him sway his chair as I sighed, getting rather comfy. “What was it?” I asked almost in a soft sing song. Damien sighed slowly then brought the window up and clicked on the history without a word.

It was a bookmark on a website. There was a tracking number, and a description that had a few item codes. I read over what I could make out then looked at the company that was displaying the page. I blinked a couple times then let that sink in. Damien’s free hand that was on the mouse rested on my thigh almost nervously massaging it. I couldn’t tell if it was too early to have emotions, or I was in pre-shock, ironically. 

“Easier for me to get it than end up with something a little too high voltage, sorry baby…” he sounded guilty as if it would break my heart that he didn’t include me in his purchase. I kissed his jaw and hummed snuggling him. I forgot where we were for a moment as he curled me into him then turned to kiss my forehead and let it linger. “Love you so much, you know that?” he cooed in a whisper. I nodded then leaned up to kiss him softly feeling very comfortable. 

“Love you too Damien, not mad at you for getting that…” I smiled a little pink like him before a snort was heard in the doorway.

“What’d we get!” Shayne almost yelled obnoxiously. “Ring? Dildo? Plug? Kidney off the black market- hey man!” Shayne came in with Emily following behind him. I slid off Damien to go give her a hug as the guys exchanged their own.

“Hey Em, how are you?” I smiled watching her glance around the office. She had been around with Shayne but not in too many projects. Her and I were on the same level of familiarness with having a part. Emily’s green eyes glanced back to me as the boys chattered amongst themselves. 

“You want the truth? I am nervous as all get out. Shayne’s been- crazy… like,” she faced me finally stepping to where her back was facing the guys, “I don’t know how Damien’s been, except rather snuggly, sorry, we saw the moment, heh, but Shayne is like taking this really seriously. Also considering I guess two other couples aren’t coming. So Ian and his girl, and then us four is it.” I blinked not knowing any of this and then glanced passed her to see Shayne and Damien hovering over the computer screen. Damien was clicking a few things and from Shaynes serious reaction it was important. 

“So,” I whispered almost, “like competitive?” I tried to get a feel. I was aware of Shayne and Damien both without needed sugars. Damien gets weirdly bossy when in the zone and Shayne yells, alot. Emily’s eyes grew cazy-wide as she nodded quickly. 

“He wouldn't sleep, he barely needed coffee to wake up!” she whispered but also was screaming. I was going to respond before arms came up around my waist and lips kissed my head. Emily had the same treatment which ended our pecking for now. 

“Alright my lovely hen, we misplaced our invites to the peckin’ party, and now I get to ask you in private what was said later on! Because Ian is beckoning us and so, pause on this, okay?” Damien bounced his eyebrows as I eyed him myself. I tapped his chest as I turned, feeling his hands come around. One arm stayed around me but his hand was in my back pocket as he led us across the hall. A few places were free; I nodded to a comfier bigger chair in the corner then. Damien used both hands in my back pockets steering me towards it.

“Good choice?” I asked. Usually we sat at the table upfront but that was because filming was immediately after meetings. Damien plopped in it then pulled me to him. I casually settled on his lap then leaned back against his shoulder. A squeeze on my hips told me it was. 

“Awe man! Damien and his girly-friend took the good snugglin seat Em!” Shayne complained with a wink. I snorted listening to Emily laugh then shove him to the other one. It sat closer to Ian who had Courtney and Ian’s girlfriend at the table but just on one side. Ian let them get settled and started. Damien’s small kiss on my arm had me rest it behind his head and scratch over his ear and hair as we got comfier. Damien’s fingertips aimlessly ran over my side as he perked up a little seeing Ian waiting on Shayne to get comfy sitting on his girlfriend’s lap for humor.

“How can you stand his boney ass?” Courtney called out to Emily who laughed then shrugged.

“It’s not as bad now that we’ve been together for a bit.” she explained until I saw her wince when he purposely shimmied with a shrug of his arms.

“Yeah I mean when you’ve been dating for so long you don’t feel it, right babe?” Shayne turned with a smile then stopped when he saw it was really hurting her. He leaned back as she made room for them to actually share sitting side by side. Damien I felt laugh internally then sigh as he on my side boob. 

“Are you done?” Ian asked with a laugh. Shayne nodded and waved, giving him the floor again. Ian glanced at us and pointed, making an example.

“These two literally came in, coffee-ready, fed the Court, and even turned in work stuff. Do better Topp!” Ian had us laughing as Shayne pretended to wave us off.

“Just can’t compete with the Smosh power couple man, wow!” Shayne snorted in sarcasm as Damien flipped him off as he took a drink of his beverage. I shook my head as Emily just let him have his time knowing Ian would eventually call to attention in more seriousness. 

“Well you’re gonna have no choice, because we are doing things a little different since schedules did not line up at  _ all _ here.” Ian began with the list I saw him working on earlier. I took a swig of coffee with my free hand and sighed. Damien had rested his hand from my hip to thumbing over the side of my thigh. 

“Shayne was telling me everyone bailed or whatever?” Damien spoke up with a shrug. His hands both twitched when he asked. Ian nodded then rolled his eyes.

“We had like five couples dude, and now we are down to three. Um, tried getting Sarag to bring her hubby on, maybe have a small bit on how different stages of dating works out, but then she had meetings and barely would’ve been in for production… tried Mari, they are in Japan.” Ian kept rambling off different candidates and even got us throwing in a few ideas to make this work better. 

“We can still chit chat about the dating thing. We’ve all been together, what, Deem has been a year-ish? Shayne’s around two months? Ian, you and I have been together for three?” Sheryl, Ian’s girlfriend threw out that specific one making him ponder that.

“That could technically tie in with the podcast bit though…” Courtney spoke up. She had mentioned in passing with this her boo was running late. She was an old friend of Courtney’s before Smosh. The two had hit it off and finally made it a thing a little over two weeks ago. She complimented Courtney which is something everyone I think looks for.

“I’m starting to feel like it’s just gonna be one big podcast the way it’s goin. I mean did any of you object to a Board Af?” Ian asked as we all looked at the other shaking our heads. 

“Really it can still work, just gotta get the ad out for next week so we have it locked in what is happening.” Damien spoke up again. He was shifting to sit up and position himself further into conversation. I let him bring both arms around so he could fidget while he continued, “like, we gotta film a sneak peak, post it, get em ready, and still run through this. So let’s, in my opinion, keep Board,” he was ticking off on his fingers, and he now was speaking in his serious work tone which was hot but also wore me out, the man was non-stop when it came to project planning here, “board would be a good middle- bit. Have-- I wanna think about even filming the podcast a week--  _ after _ shit. Cause we can call back to everything and compare and all that.” Damien went to go on and Shayne cut in.

“But that’s like telling the ending before the beginning. I’d wanna do like serious bit first and get it out of the way man.” Shayne shrugged as Damien nodded, feeling indifferent to his best friend’s idea.

“Yeah but see whatever tea we drop is gonna carry over and people will have a different opinion on how that looks on camera. Like- okay, say, I bring up how- babe this isn’t a real thing, I’m planning to propose but I’m nervous and the joke is that we were gonna do an obvious special episode where I do… people are gonna hear that, assume the entire time that that is why certain things are said and it steers the fun focus away and people will analyze shit.” Damien explained further and I caught myself a little tense as he went on. My head was tuning him out, and I ended up staring off past him. Everyone seemed to starting to feel the same as the conversation went further.   
  


What was voices were becoming just blurred mumbles as my head slipped into itself again. Chattering at once always took away my motivation to focus. People talking over people were not my cup of tea to follow. It was finally quiet and I saw Emily looking at me too. I nodded I was okay then raised an eyebrow until she agreed it was just us not used to this. I wasn’t just sitting in after bringing Dame lunch or just visiting. This was mentally draining already and it wasn’t even set time. Ian was writing something down when everyone took to their own moment to wind down. I felt someone’s eyes on me and saw Courtney frowning as she looked me over. I looked away feeling a little guilty that I was caught having a little trouble. She slowly shifted from her seat then pulled out her phone. Damien was caught up still back and forth with Shayne and Sheryl until his phone went off in his lap. I barely noticed him look down and then shift to answer a text. He looked up but it was then my phone that caught me up. I saw it was from Courtney and felt a little relieved emotionally that someone noticed.

‘I am so sorry that this exploded. I forget that you’re not around a lot. :(‘ I inhaled a little and nodded as I replied.

‘It’s hard to focus with everyone on top of the other... ‘ I glanced to see her make a face that she totally got it. Damien I heard bark at Shayne making all of us snap our heads to them

“...What!” Shayne was tenser than most times and I glanced down seeing Damien was on the edge of his chair. Emily was looking away almost hurt. Damien was gesturing to her as he spoke.

“It’s her choice man! In the long run whether or not she wants to even do the podcast!” Damien rose his voice and I was now on edge with it. I placed my arm in front of him and calmly spoke up.

“Dame. Stop.” I looked over to Shayne and nodded to him, “Shayne, chill, from what I’m getting at, a lot is going on that is a first for some of us…” I was panicking but also trying to slow down as I realized  _ everyone _ , now was listening, “Okay? And-and I get it cause I’m in that percentile, so yes we do get a choice. Yes, I am with Damien, and yes we are a unit, but I am also a person with the right to say what I want too. So Em, not to put you on the spot, but, and I know Ian is all about making sure for consent on these, do  _ you _ want to be on this, at all?” I watched Emily look at Shayne who was realizing he messed up. Damien I could feel was tense still. Emily nodded then softly explained.

“I want, to. I want to have limits because I know how we met and I don’t want that revealed. So, like, c-an we do it next week after the other things upload? I want to be able to go over things. I’m sorry…” Emily was looking at Shayne like she had let him down. Shayne took a breath and nodded. He whispered that he sees that and understood now. I watched Emily wipe some tears as Shayne pulled her close kissing her head and apologizing.

“Let’s, take ten… this got way out of hand… and I think we need less caffeine in here guys.” Ian stood up and dismissed him and Sheryl. Courtney held up her phone and mumbled her girlfriend was outside. She jogged out and down the hall leaving us four in the quiet. Damien tapped me quietly asking to be let up. I shifted then watched him head into his office. I looked back and Shayne nodded it was okay as I got our things together and followed. 

“Babe?” I shut the door behind us, but stayed against it. Damien had fallen into a big bean bag chair and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes with a huff. 

“Sorry. Shit is so unorganized and I hate that, you know that.” he groaned. I frowned before slowly stepping to his desk and having a seat giving him space. 

“I thought it was okay?” I mumbled offering a chance for him to rant or not. Damien’s longer sigh told me he was debating.

“Was… until I watched my best friend disrespect the woman he loves. He crossed so many lines.” he talked to the ceiling. I spun to face his direction and felt that mutual empathy for Emily. Not many people knew that her and Shayne had met at therapy. She had a hard upbringing and he was there for stress management. They hit it off once a week and it was a mutual understanding that maybe outside the office waiting room could be fun too.

“She told me he’s been intense about all of this anyway… it’s what we were talking about.” I admitted watching him look at me finally. I looked down at his keyboard then heard shifting. 

“Hey,” Damien, when I looked up, was patting a space on the beanbag next to him, “come ‘ere.” he suggested softly. I slipped out of his desk chair after kicking my shoes off. I knelt down, taking his hand and snuggled up with him. He rested on his elbow and reached lacing fingers then kissing them. “I wanna talk about what Court sent me.” he was concerned with a low tone. I took a breath and watched him pull out his phone. He showed me her warning to slow down before Emily wasn’t the only one crying. I looked up seeing him hurt. I swallowed hard feeling a lump in my throat as his poor brown eyes got a little glossy. 

“Damien, I,” I looked down at our hands and tried to take a couple breaths, “‘m sorry. A lot of shouting and discussing throws me off. I lost focus and was upset because I feel like Shayne’s intensity wore off on you and is why I stepped in for Emily.” I swallowed down the lump but still looked into Damien’s eyes. He glanced away and took in a sniffle before finding his own words.

“Was it just for her, or you as well…?” he asked a little stronger than I pictured and I actually had to think about that. Maybe it was both, maybe Courtney’s nudge brought me back into my head some, I looked down at our hands and shook my head trying to get that answer for him.

“I know for sure a lot was for Em. I know how I sounded. I won’t apologize Dame.” I looked back at him and saw him shake his head then lean to rest it on mine. 

“Don’t. You spoke up at a good time, okay? I’m not mad, babydoll. I just want you to tell me where your feelings are on this away from the chaos.” I shifted closer to him and let him hold me close. A shudder followed some tears needed to relieve the situation the rest of the way. Damien held me tight even wrapping his legs around mine. I sniffled curling into him impossibly more as I breathed through it. It wasn’t a major breakdown but the stress relief of crying felt right. “My baby, shh, I’m so sorry. I, am so sorry, you witnessed that. I gotchya, I’m okay, and we’re okay. If you wanna back down, we can do that. I have always given you a choice, you know this.” Damien kissed on my hair and rubbed where he could to soothe. I took a shakier breath that wasn’t too hard to do and breathed out before speaking.

“I still want, to. I want us to. I just don’t like the process I think.” I explained hearing him hum he understood. “I just- you guys get too riled up and it’s awful to think he was so lost into the idea of where things were going that he forgot someone else was involved and it's a little more delicate than us, strangely.” I was done weeping as I found my grounding again. Damien let me have some room to breathe but did keep his arms around me. 

“They are in some ways, yes. I mean, I think besides my dumb head, we would’ve found our method to be public months ago… which I’m sorry because I know we’ve ducked out of a lot of things just to save this.” he kissed me deeply to emphasize our private moments. Shayne again was public with Emily, but never had she been on the show. It was spiraling in her world I was sure. Arguing wasn’t going to help anyone right now, or ever really. 

I let my eyes flutter shut then, and let Damien fall into me it felt. I needed to hang onto him, I needed that weight promising we were there. I pulled him on top of me as we grinded against the other. Tongues pressed and caressed the other as we moaned in our throats together. His hands pinned mine above me. I let him have his control, I didn’t want that position yet. I wanted to be under him, I wanted him to handle me, I hadn’t made a place for myself here yet. 

I could hear how he wanted that too. Teeth and lips took over my throat and I was whimpering as my focus was clearer this time. I arched feeling him having a time through his jeans. Could tell the zipper was killing him, it was killing me too. I was panting louder than I planned once he found himself at a crossroads. It was dangerous in here without true privacy. His nose buried into my neck as he tried to think right like I had been. He eventually released my hands before tucking his underneath me. As if I was a bad nail-biting habit or something. I reached cradling his head as he silently fought with himself. It was a moment before a frustrated sound came from him that had me finally find my voice.

“Babe…” I waited for him to look at me, his cheeks were flushed and I was sure I looked no different, “we need to take this as professionally as we can… but when we get home…” I watched him nod almost exhausted from the immediate rush only to drop back down.

“We get home, yeah, it’s- we’re gonna need a new bed. I’m so done with today baby. I just want you and I want you naked, and I want you to scream until you can’t anymore. Understand?” Damien’s threat was so sweet and I had such a craving now. He swallowed hard before pushing himself up on his knees and arranging himself as he turned his hips away from the door. I ran fingers over my hair as I sat up. We were left in this holding pattern as we looked over the other. Neither of us wanted to get back in there, but we were going to. I crawled over to Damien and straddled him sitting on his thighs. My arms hugged his neck tight as I whined into his neck before marking him. I bit then sucked harder than usual hearing him moan ever so higher-pitched as his hands pressed my ass closer to him. “Harder. Fuck baby bite harder  _ please _ …” he begged into me. I did, and realized I could see the door since he had faced us away from it. 

“Unzip your jeans, now.” I panted against his bruise I left. I lapped at it knowing it was tender. He shivered as I heard him obey. I slipped a hand between us as I reached knowing he pulled himself free. 

“You g-ot the door babe?” he was nervous but I already had started jacking him slowly. I bit him again only to curse my hips for rolling on their own. I was a mess but thankful for dark denim. 

“Shut up, make yourself busy and give me a hand Damien.” I hissed not letting this become a just him thing anymore. I was not letting myself sit through this being frustrated. I felt my jeans come undone as he listened again. Dame tugged then down some to give himself some space before slipping two digits towards my clit. I gasped once they made contact knowing neither of us would last long. 

“B-aby I want you so bad,  _ fuck _ .” I met his pace letting him feel how short of a time this was going to be. Damien’s cries into my forehead had me moan knowing it wasn’t often he sobbed. Fingers slipped further, making me bite another mark into him so I wouldn’t alert the entire staff that our method of stress relief, right now, was sad handies in the boyfriend’s editing office. 

“Dame-  _ Daddy _ please baby…” I begged knowing he could add a third if he was going to get me off by pumping those bad boys. I was running out of time with internal clocks ticking down. My focus was shot once he did get the hint and I was stretched. I cried out hearing it echo in his office. Damien then was taking back his control knowing we were close. His pulsing cock was warning us to get it together soon. 

“Fuck babydoll, oh- _fuck_ _yes_ baby, fuck take me so good baby, right there at my head baby, _don’t stop for Daddy_ …” Damien moaned between us as he pumped his fingers harder knowing I was flooding the small space he had to work with. I whimpered trying to help him naturally but a free hand held me still.

“Daddy,  _ ohDaddy, gonnacum _ , fuck, I wanna  _ so bad…”  _ I begged, I begged hard knowing he was trying to get us there at the same time. I was swallowing his pants as he closed the space between us. Kissing desperately as we teared up together, getting that last bit of stress out until later. It was as fair as we could get. I tugged on the nape of his neck not letting him free as that knot in my stomach undid itself in a snap. “ _ Daddy! OHGOD _ Fuck! Daddy! I’m-Oh _ god!”  _ it was an instant pool of relief in my panties as Damien spilled over in my hand. He bombarded me, knocking me over onto the carpeted floor as he kept going with his fingers the longer I milked him desperately. He was all over me as much as he could be. 

“God  _ fuck I want you baby, fuck I want all of you _ !” he was growling as he marked me up making my hips rise and another wave hit me. He did cover my mouth letting me scream it out finally as he slowed once I let him out of a vice grip. I was whimpering knowing he was soft already but had no problem letting me squeeze on him so I could keep it to a volume he could mute. I eventually was back down to pants as his lips covered me it felt. I had to catch them in their frenzy in a needy kiss. We both exhaled initially telling the other to come down with the other. I released him finally only to clasp my hand on either side of his face as he suckled my tongue before letting us have some air. We were left a horrible mess on the floor together and I didn’t even care who saw what anymore. He was mine, I was his, and it was no one’s business right now. 

A gentle nuzzle got my attention as a familiar cooing had me smile wide then bite my lip. “Fuck, I love you so much,” Damien’s lips kissed on my jaw, “wanna take you with me to all my stressful days, just fuck you whenever I want in my office...mmm so lucky babydoll…” Damien was glowing just by his tone. I squealed, liking that idea making him laugh as he placed loving kisses over my neck then. Afterglow was seemingly so much better than usual. “Would you like that? Hm? Being my office mistress and letting me take care of us after a long day?” I squealed again finding myself imagining that. 

“Get lovin ' all the time,  _ mmm _ always want those from  _ you _ …” I cooed hearing him snort before kissing my cheek then lips again. I nuzzled him with a sigh watching him smile so wide. “I love you Damien I wish we really could…” I mused watching him bounce his eyebrows then lean in teasing for a kiss.

“Maybe,” he traced my lips with his tongue, “I could put in a few favors… but what would your boss ever do without you, hmm? I’d be the bad influence...talk my baby into an acting career with me?  _ For shame, _ ” I giggled with Damien before he actually gave me a real kiss, “except, what if we fight on set?”

“We’ll bang it out here…” I whispered, scratching his neck to his ears. He was purring as he nuzzled and kissed my forehead.

“What if I gotta kiss a co-worker for a scene?” he was testing me, but I knew he and I already talked about this one. I growled kissing him hard before answering sweetly.

“Know that I’m the one kissing you goodnight forever then...and there won’t be any issues…” Damien purred louder liking that one. He nipped my cheek then in warning.

“Same goes for you, those lips are mine at bedtime, morning time, and lunchtime,” he paused then reached palming my soaked jeans, “both sets I should say.” another kiss as a promise. This threw a new scenario at me as I challenged it. 

“Mmm, if you like them so much, why don’t you put a ring on it?” I bit my lip feeling sassy. Damien’s persona was still fierce but had this intensity behind it now. His hand gently held my cheek in his palm as he kissed me passionately then whispered his love. 

“Only if you want me to babydoll, I will. I want to, I promise I so do.” Damien had that smile you only ever see grown men get when they are deep in it. You didn’t have to guess how much that statement truly was genuine. I hummed, in love, and so ready but also knowing it would’ve been a jump had I chased the idea right now. Damien in this moment would hand over the world and stars for me. 

“Whenever you’re ready Damien Christian, I’m there baby…” I whispered, tugging him by the collar of his shirt so I could kiss him passionately myself. When we parted there was a lighter feeling finally. It was healing, and it helped that we both giggled exchanging smaller pecks before Damien’s eyes caught the clock. 

“Well, shit, we are right, on, time, my love. Except you,” Damien raised his eyebrows as he looked down at me, “need like a wardrobe change, because I, am awful and you can’t just hang out for the next four hours in wet bottoms.” He pulled us up to sitting and looked around. He was thinking hard as he tucked his bottom lip into his top. 

“Hey, let me head home in your car and I’ll change. I can say I spilt my coffee on me.” I stroked his cheek before he kissed my palm. 

“Okay, but you’ll hurry back to me?” he leaned in letting me kiss him as a promise. 

“Planned on it baby.” I laughed softly as he kissed my forehead then stood fixing himself. I stood as he helped me up doing the same and saw that the bean bag had caught all of his cum and was now a wet plaster turning into a stain. 

“Ohhhkay, well, feel like bringing back some cleaner too?” He was sheepish as he asked. I nodded leaning up to peck his jaw. His smile and laugh, as he pulled me in for a snuggle-hug had me kiss his chest, was in pure bliss. Even with the circumstances this was always going to be us. 

“Cleaner, clothes, you are changing too… I’ll grab you boxers babe.” I offered as he swayed.

“Get me my actual briefs so I don’t do that weird dance. Boxers are for off days or edit days really.” he corrected me. 

“You got it baby, anything else?” I tilted my head as he smirked leaning in holding my face with both hands.

“Bring, your pretty ass back here so I can get you a new, and  _ way better _ job with me.” he kissed me after each word, but by the last few I was a giddy mess so he barely got them in. 

“I promise, now go apologize to them for my clumsiness and you and Shayne make up while I’m gone. I want a full friendship status returned to normal.” I found that bossy side again and watched Damien nod, but still sway with me.

“I promise I will too. Now  _ you  _ go, and hurry back. I love you, and I wanna let you know that I did plan on it, okay? Was not talking out of afterglow.” he pulled me closer by my hips and kissed my forehead, “I really,  _ really _ want to wife the fuck outta you baby. I love you so fucking much.” I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing tight. 

“I’m gonna let you, I wanna husband you too, Dame.” I smiled wide as he kissed my head again. He let me step back then and leaned, helping grab my things. 

“You’re gonna need these too, um, remember mine is the opposite start than yours hun. Button  _ then  _ gas. Okay?” he slipped his key clip onto one of my belt loops as I threw my purse across my person. I pulled myself up for a last kiss then headed for his door as he followed, keeping naturally a hand in each back pocket as I opened it. I let him slide passed me to fix it to stay open then was pulled in for a peck on the cheek. “Drive safe, I love you babydoll.” I kissed his cheek back and nodded.

“I promise there and back Dame, love you too.” I turned back towards the hall where we first rounded as he, I heard step over to the meeting room again. As his voice faded I heard him explaining what our excuse had happened. I was giggling to myself as I headed out to the parking lot to head home. Hopefully the second half wasn’t going to be so hectic. Hopefully.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So! Welcome to my first *Smosh* fic! Been a while on here, last time I checked I had been active maybe 354 days ago? Long time for sure. Any questions? Leaves whatever you'd like to know in zee comments! Leave some love, title of this says it all! This world crisis has me locked away watching a lot of new things so I caught the writing bug...again! 
> 
> Also! If you're trying to find other works vaguely mentioned in the description above, due to some events I did take old works off of here for the sake of whom it portrayed and wanted to respect the announcement made some time ago. Now that that's been let out of the bag, please enjoy! Go easy on me, it's been some time since I had an inspiration, BUT
> 
> Thanks for giving my fic so far a shot, thanks for feedback, always open to ideas, take care loves <3


End file.
